Entre espíritus y conquistas
by Balam Yohualli
Summary: El conocimiento de pueblos y épocas se unen. Historia del Libro de Hechizos del Milenio y su influencia con el paso del tiempo. (U.A.)
1. Los sabios y los nobles

**Los sabios y los nobles**

El mundo era un caos. Los hombres estaban asustados.

Los espíritus estaban fuera de control. Furiosos, atacaban a los hombres con los elementos que alguna vez aquellos usaron pacíficamente. Les gritaban con el viento y los consumían con el fuego que hacían llover o surgir de entre las entrañas de la tierra, la cual hacían temblar para sepultarlos. Los arrastraban lejos de unos y otros con las corrientes de los ríos y mares, además de negrales la luz y hacerlos enfermar o morir de inanición.

Sin comprender toda esa furia departe de los espíritus y preparándose para el que sería su irremediable fin, pocos hombres supieron que siete de sus semejantes habían recibido una señal. Manipuladores de la magia y sabios profetas, emprendieron un largo viaje casi a ciegas, guiados únicamente por una fuerza que iba más allá de su comprensión, igual o más poderosa que la de los espíritus que los atacaban. Y finalmente, cuando su peregrinaje acabó, se reunieron en una tierra de extraordinaria belleza y paz.

Los siete hombres estaban juntos por fin y para comprenderse entre ellos, crearon un lenguaje común e incomprensible para el resto de la humanidad. Y luego, ante ellos, apareció la diosa que puso un orden en el mundo.

Y así, quedo dicho por la diosa Horakhty a los hombres:

_"El mundo estará dividido por dos fuerzas: una, sobre los hombres y otra, sobre los espíritus.__ Ustedes, hombres de fe, controlarán cada una de las fuerzas que les he otorgado. Volveré a ustedes de nuevo, si los espíritus y las fuerzas van en contra de mis mandatos y enseñanzas... Volveré, cuando uno de entre ustedes sepa mi nacimiento..."_

A partir de ese día, la magia que destruía al mundo fue encerrada en los hombres. Y fue así que existieron los Espíritus de Monstruo y muchos siglos después, los Juegos de las Sombras.

Las palabras de Horakhty fueron escritas e interpretadas por sus ahora siete discípulos, quienes custodiaron después esos manuscritos en un libro.

El tiempo pasó.

* * *

Había habido guerras. Reinos e imperios se formaron y deshicieron con el paso del tiempo. La mano del hombre se encargaba de crear alianzas o destruir toda una comunidad de sus iguales para no dejar rastro o sepultarlo en las arenas de la ruina y el olvido. Convocando a Espíritus de Monstruos cada vez más poderosos, los ejércitos podían fortalecerse o mermar ante el enemigo.

Los hechiceros y soldados de algunos pueblos, poco a poco habían logrado simplificar la manera de ver a esos Espíritus de Monstruo, pasando la información hasta los reyes, gente poderosa en la política y comandantes de ejércitos de cada reino: comprendían la existencia de la magia y sabían que dentro de cada persona, existía un espíritu destinado a ella. Ya fuera en forma humana o de bestia, esos espíritus eran conocidos como Espíritu de Monstruo. La energía vital de cada persona era la que alimentaba a los Espíritus. Si la persona era buena, el Espíritu de Monstruo era bueno y viceversa. También, la cantidad de energía vital determinaba el poder del Espíritu, por lo que de ese modo, el Espíritu era quien en realidad elegía a la persona en el momento de su nacimiento, y dependía de dicha persona solamente si su Espíritu de Monstro emergía o no en algún momento de su vida. Contrario a lo que unos pueblos guerreros pensaban, la fuerza física de la persona no tenía mucho que ver con su cantidad de energía vital. Niños, mujeres y ancianos eran poseedores de Espíritus más poderosos que los mejores soldados de un ejército o incluso reyes.

Algunos de estos reyes, asustados, mandaban a ejecutar a todo aquel que poseyera un Espíritu de Monstruo más fuerte que el de ellos, pero lo único que conseguían era ser aniquilados por su propia gente.

Y por fin, luego de una época oscura para la humanidad, en la que el poder se regía más por los Espíritus, poco a poco los reinos y pueblos comprendieron que debían aprender de los Espíritus. No sabían su origen y muchos de los Espíritus de Monstruo eran venerados casi erróneamente como dioses. Sin embargo, tampoco imaginaban que era por los hombres que aquellos Espíritus tenían vida.

**O-O**

Más allá del valle del río Éufrates, en una tierra que desde entonces ya era antigua para el conocimiento de los hombres, reinaba sobre su pueblo Enti, un noble y respetado gobernante.

Marak era el nombre de ese lugar y Enti había logrado la paz por muchos años. Su padre, Emthos, el anterior soberano, había peleado férreamente porque Marak tuviera más dominios a su mando aun a costa de la vida de mucha gente y ahora Enti, con ayuda de su Espíritu, bautizado por él como "_Espíritu Místico_", con su canto podía lograr que a quienes le oyeran, pudieran ser sanados de heridas o enfermedades. Esto fue interpretado como la señal de que la paz por fin había llegado.

En Marak, también habitaban hechiceros y la principal característica de ese pueblo era la riqueza del conocimiento. El rey Enti estaba rodeado de la gente más sabia que había guiado y aconsejado a sus antepasados, además, dichos individuos eran los encargados de resguardar una vasta biblioteca repleta de pergaminos y tablillas antiguas. Esos sabios eran conocidos como el clan de los Ishtar.

Respetados y admirados, se creía que ellos o sus antepasados, venidos de tierras remotas muchos siglos atrás, habían creado la escritura y la lengua que ahora se empleaba el pueblo de Marak y el resto de los reinos y pueblos habidos entre el valle del Tigris y el Éufrates, aunque ningún Ishtar había corroborado tal rumor.

Eran reservados y muy celosos de su sabiduría. Se llegó a saber también que enviaban a sus congéneres a largos viajes por las tierras habitadas por los hombres para volver luego con la escritura de los pueblos y reinos que iban conociendo a su paso y así, a su vuelta, añadirlo al resto de los documentos que cuidaban con esmero e ir enriqueciendo el conocimiento encerrado entre sus manuscritos.

Como principal característica del clan de los Ishtar, era el color de sus ojos, pues al parecer, eran los únicos cuyos hombres y mujeres poseían un iris de un tono violeta, aunque aún entre ellos se distinguía a qué clase era a la que pertenecían, pues eran dos: hechiceros y escribas. En los hechiceros, el tono del color de sus ojos era cristalino y brillante. Estos eran los que protegían la biblioteca y realizaban viajes. En los escribas, debido quizá a que pasaban mucho tiempo en las sombras de la biblioteca o en palacios, su tono era opaco y sin brillo, dando la impresión de que eran ciegos, pero su vista era tan buena como la de los hechiceros. Además, ambos grupos, parecían tener la facultad de comprender casi cualquier lengua extranjera que escucharan aun sin haberla oído nunca antes.

En pocas ocasiones, los Ishtar habían colaborado en guerras y preferían una vida pacífica. Proteger su biblioteca con ayuda de los Espíritus de Monstruo, era su principal prioridad.

Pero un halo de misterio siempre les envolvió.

En cierta ocasión, cuando Inha, el hijo mayor del rey Enti, había alcanzado más edad, guardó resentimiento hacia los Ishtar cuando estos se negaron a aceptarlo como escriba.

"_Ser escriba es una labor sagrada para nuestra gente -_le dijeron_-. Es igual a ser el transmisor de la vida del hombre y de lo que le acontece, entre lo que ve y no puede ver. Y nosotros podemos ver._"

En otras palabras, Inha había sido rechazado si ninguna justificación aparente. El entonces príncipe, ya había liberado a su Espíritu de Monstruo, un ser sanguinario y violento que era conocido como "_Rey de las bestias místicas_". Luego, Inha se hizo soldado y se prometió que en cuanto heredara el título de rey de Marak, muchas cosas iban a cambiar.

La biblioteca, por ejemplo, solamente el rey Enti podía entrar al recinto en compañía de Arhada, el más sabio y viejo de los escribas y del clan de los Ishtar, porque incluso, otros escribas o los hechiceros de su grupo, no podían acceder a toda la biblioteca.

Inha tenía el presentimiento de que los Ishtar ocultaban algo en esa biblioteca. Y parte de él no se equivocaba.

**O-O**

Cuando el rey Enti llegó a ser viejo y las fuerzas lo abandonaron para finalmente morir, Inha subió al trono. Al principio, las cosas prometían ser igual de pacíficas que la era de su padre, pero aun así, los escribas Ishtar se mostraban recelosos ante él. A cinco años de su reinado, por ejemplo, aun no le habían permitido la entrada a la biblioteca como a su padre.

Arhada había muerto también años antes que el rey Enti y fue reemplazado por un escriba de nombre Nimet. Era incluso más joven que algunos miembros de su clan, pero también era visiblemente más viejo y culto que el rey Inha.

Inha y Nimet Ishtar no habían logrado llevar la misma confianza que los antecesores de cada cual. Algo en el escriba le decía que Inha no debía conocer todos los tesoros de la biblioteca, en especial, un libro sagrado y antiguo que había estado en el clan por muchos siglos atrás. Dicho libro, sólo Nimet y unos cuantos escribas más sabían traducir el contenido.

Pero Inha era persistente, poco paciente y menos humilde que su padre. Quería saber todo lo que su padre había conocido de los Ishtar, por las buenas o por las malas.

Su guardia entró a la biblioteca por la fuerza y aunque fueron repelidos por los hechiceros y otros escribas que poseían Espíritu de Monstruo, el soldado que comandaba a los hombres del rey, le informó a su señor que en efecto, en la biblioteca había _algo_.

Inha le exigió a Nimet que le mostrara aquel libro aislado que mantenían en la biblioteca. Nimet, ahora seguro que Inha tenía maldad en su corazón, se negó rotundamente.

Como venganza, el rey Inha expulsó a todos los Ishtar de Marak, además, mandó a que sus soldados quemaran y destruyeran todos los manuscritos y tablillas de la biblioteca.

"_Si ese conocimiento no es mío, no lo será de nadie_" -proclamó Inha ante los Ishtar, quienes angustiados, rescataron parte de los manuscritos y sepultaron otros tantos. No podían llevar todos con ellos en su huida, por lo que se perdieron infinidad de documentos de invaluable valor. Para cuando la biblioteca había sido destruida, el clan de los Ishtar ya había abandonado Marak. Algunos componentes del clan se quedaron en Marak para tratar de recuperar los pergaminos que habían sepultado, pero el rey Inha estipuló a su guardia que en cuanto vieran en el pueblo a un hombre con los ojos violáceos, fuera ejecutado inmediatamente, pues se trataba de uno de los rebeldes Ishtar.

Nimet, como guía de su tribu, los condujo por tierras lejanas, vagando entre un pueblo y otro por algunos años y en ninguno de aquellos lugares que visitaron habían encontrado un verdadero hogar como su tan amada Marak.

Mientras tanto, Inha había hecho la guerra de nuevo a los pueblos del valle del Éufrates. Y mientras ganaba más soldados y poder, no se había olvidado del clan expulsado, así que destinó una parte de sus soldados a seguirles el paso a los Ishtar y eliminarlos de una vez por todas.

Pero Nimet era cuidadoso, logrando engañar a los soldados en más de una ocasión. Una vez, cuando comenzaban a recorrer el desierto de Sinaí, su Espíritu de Monstruo le había mostrado una tierra segura para su gente.

Nimet conocía el lenguaje de aquel paraje que su Espíritu le había dicho por haberlo aprendido en uno de los pergaminos de la destruida biblioteca. Y mientras viajaban por última vez para llegar a su destino, enseñó al resto del clan la lengua que se hablaba en Eleitias, un lugar que se hallaba más allá del valle del Nilo.

**O-O**

Eleitias era una tierra fructífera y tranquila, ubicada a orillas del mar. Los habitantes eran pocos, pero a pesar de que al principio se vieron recelosos y sorprendidos ante la llegada repentina de los Ishtar, Nimet habló con ellos, logrando que con el tiempo, unos y otros trabajaran para un bien común y hacer que Eleitias fuera una tierra más rica todavía.

Ninguno de los habitantes nativos de Eleitias poseía un Espíritu de Monstruo ni conocían el reino de Marak, por lo que Nimet y su gente pudieron estar tranquilos por mucho tiempo. Consideraron a Eleitias su nuevo hogar y poco a poco, iniciaron la construcción de una nueva biblioteca, donde resguardaron su antiguo y valioso libro de conjuros.

Pero poco tiempo después de haber llegado a Eleitias, Nimet descubrió que más al sur del valle del Nilo, estaba el reino de Nejet, gobernados por su rey Abidos.

Ni Nimet ni su clan habían conocido al entonces faraón de Nejet. Procuraban no llamar la atención de los ciudadanos de ese reino. Por ahora, tenían mucho trabajo por hacer, como poco a poco, ir completando la biblioteca.

Pero los comerciantes de entre uno y otro pueblo llevaban consigo los rumores.

El faraón Abidos supo por su mayordomo real lo que la gente estaba diciendo en su reino y eso era que en Eleitias, unos hechiceros y sabios habían llegado.

Eleitias estaba más apartado de Nejet, por lo que el reinado del faraón Abidos no había llegado hasta ese lugar, aunque si así lo quería, podía mandar a sus soldados para imponerse.

Pero Abidos no era especialmente bélico. Años atrás, como la única guerra que lideró, había surgido la necesidad de que su ejército peleara contra otro pueblo rebelde que terminó por rendirse ante él. Abidos era más metódico. Antes de atacar, quería saber. Quería ver.

A penas y sabía que aquel clan que había llegado a Eleitias se llamaban Ishtar. Y si había hechiceros entre ellos como se decía, posiblemente serían esos los que más le preocupaban.

Abidos y su corte, compuesta por seis sacerdotes y un mayordomo real, eran capaces de invocar a Espíritus de Monstruos fuertes, además de ser los más hábiles hechiceros del reino. Tenía que saber con qué clase de fuerza estaba conviviendo su gente. Así que, con ese pensamiento, mandó a sus hombres de manera pacífica hasta Eleitias con un mensaje para Nimet: el faraón Abidos quería verlo en su palacio lo antes posible.

Nimet no se sorprendió cuando el mensaje llegó y con el fin de encontrar quizás un acuerdo de paz, acompañado de un hechicero de su clan, siguió a los soldados del faraón hasta Nejet, donde Abidos lo esperaba.

**O-O**

La audiencia se hizo en el salón principal del palacio, ante el rey Abidos, el mayordomo real y los sacerdotes de la corte.

Nimet y Unht -el hechicero que lo había acompañado-, expusieron respetuosamente ante el faraón parte de la historia del origen de su clan y su desgracia en Marak, donde lo habían perdido todo de su vasta biblioteca. Y, agregó Nimet después, en Eleitias, el clan estaba esforzándose por reconstruir parte de los pergaminos perdidos.

Unht explicó también en qué consistía el trabajo de los escribas y los hechiceros, las diferencias físicas de cada cual en sus ojos y por último, que no aprendían a invocar Espíritus para pelear, sino más bien para proteger. Se habían propuesto a defender su nueva biblioteca con toda su energía vital si era necesario.

Abidos a su vez, quedó impresionado, al igual que los miembros de la corte. La manera de invocar a los Espíritus de ese clan, era muy similar a la que ellos empleaban. Además, si bien era cierto que el palacio real contaba con su propia biblioteca, los Ishtar habían llegado desde un reino lejano y también -pensó el faraón- parecían tener más conocimiento que ellos en cuanto a los Espíritus de Monstruo.

Pero aun así, luego de que el escriba y el hechicero del clan de los Ishtar habían contado su historia a Abidos, Nimet consideró necesario hablar a solas con el faraón.

Cuando Nimet conoció al faraón, mientras aquel estaba sentado en su trono de oro, el líder de los Ishtar no leyó maldad en el corazón del rey como aquella que poseía a Inha. Abidos era curioso simplemente. No era tan joven como creía, pero el faraón también tenía "presentimientos". Si algo no le simpatizaba desde el principio, aun conociendo la historia detrás de ello, simplemente lo apartaba de él y su gente. Y muchas veces acertaba en sus decisiones.

Así que Nimet debía ser cuidadoso en lo que le iba a revelar al faraón, porque de sus palabras dependía el futuro de su clan.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, en uno de los amplios balcones del palacio, desde donde se podía ver la mayor parte del pueblo, Nimet explicó a Abidos la razón por la que su clan había huido de Marak. Abidos escuchó atentamente de la boca de Nimet cómo al rey Enti y aun antes a este, los Ishtar habían servido a los reyes de Marak. Luego relató cómo Inha, hijo de Enti, había destruido el único patrimonio de los Ishtar para luego buscar a cada uno de ellos y asesinarlos.

Hasta esa parte del relato, el faraón había guardado silencio. No podía compadecer al clan de los Ishtar, pues sentían que aun faltaba que Nimet le contara la razón por la que Inha había decidido destruir la biblioteca y querer asesinarlos. Y cuando lo supiera, decidiría si los Ishtar eran o no enemigos de Nejet.

Y Nimet continuó:

"_Poseemos un libro sagrado que ha pasado por muchas generaciones entre nuestro clan. Se llama Libro de Hechizos del Milenio... Sólo unos cuantos escribas y yo conocemos el lenguaje en el que fue escrito ese libro, ya que siete hechiceros de distintas y lejanas tierras se reunieron para escribirlo en un lenguaje único..._"

"_¿Quién o qué les dijo a esos hechiceros que escribieran ese libro?_" preguntó el faraón Abidos, intrigado.

"_Discúlpeme, pero eso es algo que no puedo responder... Ya he revelado mucho con decirle parte del origen de ese libro... Todo lo que está escrito ahí va más allá del conocimiento humano, pero está destinado a saberse cuando el tiempo llegue, según nuestras profecías. Así que, ahora que sabe cuál es nuestro mayor tesoro para nuestro clan, quiero saber si usted nos permitirá seguir viviendo en Eleitias._"

El faraón meditó. En silencio, recapitulando toda la historia que Nimet acababa de decirle, Abidos sabía que el escriba le había dicho toda le verdad y tuvo otra "corazonada", para finalmente, responder:

"_Vivan tranquilos en Eleitias. Pero a cambio, quiero que compartan parte de sus conocimientos con mis sacerdotes._"

"_¿Desea llevarse nuestro Libro de Hechizos Milenario?_" Preguntó Nimet, palideciendo.

Abidos sonrió.

"_No. Hay cosas que simplemente es mejor no saber si no es el tiempo de saberlo. Los dioses me eligieron para gobernar Nejet y aun creo que no nos revelan todos sus secretos. Si he de saberlos, será cuando pase a la otra vida y me reúna ante ellos. En cuanto al Libro de Hechizos del Milenio, usted y su clan deben protegerlo. Eleitias es parte de mi reino, por lo que no quedará desprotegido desde ahora_."

"_Mis escribas compartirán entonces sus conocimientos_."

"_En el palacio hay una biblioteca también. Y en los muros, están relatadas las historias de los reyes anteriores a mí. No podría permitir que se lleven los manuscritos, pero permitiré que sean leídos_"

"_No se preocupe. Es nuestro deber crear manuscritos a partir de otros. Venga a Eleitias cuando tenga oportunidad y podrá ver nuestro trabajo_."

La despedida llegó y Nimet y Unht volvieron a Eleitias, anunciando la buena nueva.

Nimet tenía dos hijos, unos hechiceros jóvenes que habían presenciado la desgracia de Marak cuando apenas eran niños. Sus nombres eran Mareb, una muchacha de extraordinaria belleza y Naut, un gallardo y valeroso joven.

Por entonces, el faraón Abidos estaba casado con la reina Teih y había tenido un hijo varón de nombre Benakon. Para sellar el pacto entre los Ishtar y el soberano de Nejet, Mareb fue llevada ante Abidos, quien la tomó como segunda esposa.

Tiempo después, nació una niña. Como su madre Mareb, Merit poseía los ojos color violeta brillante, revelando así que sería una hechicera.

Los Ishtar no tenían dioses y los habitantes del reino de Nejet sí. A su vez, Nimet había quedado maravillado al saber que en Nejet, los sacerdotes y el faraón sabían la diferencia entre los dioses y los Espíritus de Monstruo. Es decir, creían que los Espíritus eran enviados de los dioses, de ese modo, por ejemplo, el dios del sol Ra había enviado a su Dragón Alado para proteger a su pueblo.

Hasta entonces y como se enteró luego, era la primera vez que Nimet conocía a un Espíritu de Monstruo confinado en una lápida de piedra. Desde siempre había creído que el Espíritus de Monstruo moría con su portador. En Nejet, si alguien poseía la energía suficiente, podía invocar al Espíritu de la lápida aunque su original poseedor hubiese muerto años atrás. Después, supo también que los faraones eran los únicos que podían invocar a las denominadas "_Bestias Divinas_". Dichas palabras, Nimet las había leído en el Libro de Hechizos del Milenio. Pero no se precipitó. Si alguna vez en el futuro, el faraón mismo le contaba a su vez la historia de su reino y antepasados, mejor.

Los años pasaron.

**O-O**

La línea de descendencia al trono de Nejet decía que cuando el faraón muriera, sería su primogénito quien ocuparía el cargo de rey. Además, para consolidar su poder, debía tomar por esposa a una hija del anterior faraón.

Benakon apenas había llegado a los diecinueve años cuando Abidos murió. No fue un día triste para el reino, ya que el faraón Abidos se iba a reunir con los dioses y cuidaría de su gente al ascender a la categoría de dios y fusionarse son ellos.

El funeral fue hecho por los sacerdotes y los hechiceros Ishtar. Como unos años antes, Mareb había muerto también, la mastaba en la que había sido sepultada había sido saqueada por ladrones. Afortunadamente, el cuerpo había quedado intacto dentro de su sarcófago, pero Abidos encargó a los hechiceros de Ishtar que tanto la mastaba de Mareb como la suya y la de su primera esposa Teih, fueran protegidas y custodiadas por ellos. Los Ishtar así lo hicieron y desde entonces, existió un tercer orden entre el clan: los Cuidadores de Tumbas, compuestos por hechiceros en su mayoría y algunos escribas, encargados estos últimos de llenar los muros dentro de la mastaba con los rituales funerarios de los reyes de Nejet mientras que los hechiceros se encomendaban de poner mortales trampas en el interior de las tumbas. Al principio, los Cuidadores de Tumbas no creían en esos jeroglíficos sagrados, pero por respeto hacia Abidos y los antepasados del faraón, guardaban silencio, limitándose a obedecer la última voluntad del soberano.

Y después de los funerales y que Benakon fue proclamado como faraón, tomó como esposa a Merit.

Nimet, siendo ya un anciano, no pudo acudir al ritual mortuorio de Abidos, pero envió un mensaje a Benakon, anunciándole que quizás ya había llegado su momento de partir al otro mundo. Benakon sabía de su padre la renuencia de los Ishtar en creer en los mismos dioses, por lo que, aconsejado por Merit, no insistió en que Nimet pasara por el ritual funerario que los nobles de Nejet. Cuando Nimet murió meses después, Merit fue hasta Eleitias, donde ella y los hijos de Naut, el hermano de su madre Mareb, hicieron el ritual funerario del clan.

Tiempo después, Merit y Benakon tuvieron su primer hijo: una niña que fue llamada Nefer, la cual mostraba también su herencia hechicera de los Ishtar en sus ojos.

Sin embargo, en Eleitias se había comenzado a crear una conspiración por parte de unos escribas y hechiceros. El Libro de Hechizos del Milenio volvía a ser el centro de atención por parte de los traidores.

Dumrha, un escriba y sucesor de Nimet, poco pudo hacer una noche en la que los pérfidos del clan lo atacaran a él y el resto de los escribas y hechiceros, pues poseían Espíritus de Monstruo muy poderosos. Naut y sus hijos, ayudados por los soldados del reino de Nejet, lograron contener a los hechiceros y detener a los escribas rebeldes, pero uno de los cuales, llamado Bauk, sabía el lenguaje en el que el Libro de los Hechizos del Milenio estaba escrito. Llegó hasta el libro y aunque no pudo leer gran cosa, más allá de algo que parecía ser una advertencia, adelantó unas páginas más y memorizó todo un hechizo completo.

Antes de que fuera capturado, logró huir. Bauk ya había viajado por el reino de Nejet y más allá de este, por lo que escapó hasta el pueblo de Kul Elna, donde según se decía, estaba habitado por ladrones, asesinos y demás gente que había entregado su vida a la perdición. La guardia de Nejet no lo consiguió capturar y no imaginaron que el escriba había conseguido llegar hasta aquel lugar marginado para refugiarse.

A la mañana siguiente, Benakon y Merit se enteraron del ataque, alarmándose. Los reyes de Nejet sabían de la existencia del Libro de Hechizos del Milenio, por lo que convocaron a Dumrha ante ellos.

Benakon expuso su preocupación ante Dumrha y le dijo que, para que el Libro estuviera protegido de cualquier ataque en el futuro, sería trasladado al palacio real. Al principio, Dumrha se negó, pero el faraón le aclaró que le permitiría quedarse también en el palacio. De ese modo, los ladrones no solamente debían pasar por los muros del palacio, sino además por la guardia, los sacerdotes y sus Espíritus de Monstruo e incluso enfrentarse ante el faraón mismo. Además, dejaría que Dumrha decidiera cómo y quiénes estarían en la guardia. Con tales especificaciones, Dumrha aceptó.

Como Dumrha dejaría Eleitias, se decidió que ahora, los hechiceros serían quienes gobernarían aquel lugar y fue Naut, hijo de Nimet, quien desempeñó tal cargo.

Otro tiempo más pasó y Merit volvió a dar a luz. Esta vez, la reina de Nejet había tenido gemelos.

**O-O**

Según las supersticiones de los antepasados, aquellos que nacieran como gemelos, debían ser sacrificados, ya que uno de ellos o los dos eran Sheut (es decir, la maldad del otro o una maldad compartida).

Benakon, ante las súplicas de Merit, la cual amaba sobre todas la cosas, decidió no sacrificar a sus hijos. Los varones, según aclaró Benakon ante los incrédulos sacerdotes, sobrevivirían. Además, el reino no sería dividido. Igualmente, el primogénito sería el heredero al trono. Los niños fueron llamados Aknamkanon y Aknadín, nombres que habían pertenecido a otros reyes de la familia real hacía muchos años atrás.

Pero los sacerdotes no estaban convencidos del todo acerca de la decisión del faraón de dejar con vida a los gemelos. Aunque lo aceptaron después, algunos de ellos estaban seguros de que esa decisión atraería algo malo al reino.

Cuando Nefer tenía cinco años y sus hermanos dos, la niña contrajo una enfermedad, al igual que su madre Merit. La fiebre las fue consumiendo a ambas rápidamente y los sacerdotes, tanto de Nejet como de Eleitias, que también eran médicos, coincidieron en que quizás, la reina y la princesa habían sido envenenadas, muriendo las dos poco después. Benakon había quedado destrozado, pero había tenido que sobreponerse por los príncipes.

El faraón nunca supo cuál había sido la causa del envenenamiento, pero lo que no se imaginó fue que, entre las mujeres nobles, había la costumbre de usar esencias sobre su cuerpo; aceites extraídos de plantas y flores medicinales que crecían cerca del Nilo. Pero esa vez, un hombre de Kul Elna había ofrecido algo mejor en los mercados de Nejet y uno de los sirvientes del palacio decidió llevar esa nueva esencia a la reina, la cual, a su vez, complacida por el aroma, había colocado un poco a la princesa.

Por la misma causa que las soberanas de Nejet, cerca de veinte personas, habitantes del reino, habían muerto también.

El tiempo pasó.

* * *

¡Hola!

Esta es la primera historia que hago de esta maravillosa serie. Ojalá sea de su agrado.

Algunos nombres de ciudades antiguas no son exactos, sin embargo, el nombre Eleitias (o Eleithias en el original) proviene del cuento "_Conversaciones con una momia_" de Edgar Allan Poe. Algunos nombres de personajes provienen de derivaciones de otros tantos sacados de películas clásicas que he visto hace años que hacen alusión al Antiguo Egipto.

¡Saludos!


	2. El soberano de Nejet

**El soberano de Nejet**

La luna brilló en tono naranja cuando el llanto del recién nacido resonó por los pasillos del palacio. Después, uno de los sirvientes fue rápidamente hasta el salón principal, donde el faraón Aknamkanon se encontraba en su trono, rodeado de sus sacerdotes y su hermano Aknadín, el sumo sacerdote de la corte.

-Es un varón- anunció el sirviente después de haber hecho una reverencia ante el rey para añadir después algo que Aknamkanon y el resto de los presentes esperaban oír-. La reina Bajet murió.

El faraón cerró los ojos como única muestra de congoja ante las palabras de aquel hombre. Sabía que los médicos que fueron traídos desde Eleitias habían hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para evitar lo peor. Pero no hablo sido suficiente. Bajet había heredado de su clan, además de su mirada violácea, ese orgullo innato que los distinguió desde que habían llegado a Eleitias y el reino de Nejet. Fue una hábil hechicera mientras vivió, pero en el fondo, su cuerpo no gozaba de la misma fortaleza de su carácter.

Aknamkanon y Aknadín también mostraban en sus ojos la herencia del pueblo de sabios, así como las fallecidas Nefer y Merit, hermana y madre respectivamente del actual faraón y su hermano gemelo. Benakon y Merit sin saberlo, fueron los Iniciadores de un nuevo legado en el que a partir de entonces, los soberanos de Nejet tenían como principal característica el tono violeta en sus ojos, nacidos así todos como hechiceros. El hijo de Bajet y Aknamkanon, que nació aquella noche, también mostró en su mirada que iba a ser capaz en un futuro no muy lejano, de crear cualquier tipo de hechizo e incluso posiblemente, invocar a un Espíritu de Monstruo antes de los diez años de edad, una hazaña que ningún faraón había hecho hasta entonces.

-Mi hijo- comenzó a decir el faraón, mientras se ponía de pie y era seguido por su hermano-. ¿Dónde está?

-Siamun ha llevado al príncipe a los aposentos destinados al príncipe, Alteza- respondió de inmediato el sirviente.

-Retírate. Iré a verlo ahora.

Aknamkanon abandonó la cámara ante la vista de su silenciosa gente y su hermano, el cual, decidió dejarlo solo. Quizás era lo mejor. El nacimiento del primogénito y la muerte de la reina mantenían a su hermano mayor en un estado casi irreconocible para él, pero totalmente comprensible. Aknadín mismo no hubiera sabido cómo actuar si su esposa Dait o su hijo Seto le fueran arrebatados. Aknamkanon le recordaba vagamente a su padre Benakon, el implacable rey que mostró fortaleza para hacer de sus hijos unos hombres de los cuales pudiera sentirse orgulloso.

-Que los dioses te guíen, hermano mío- murmuró mientras veía a Aknamkanon alejarse-. Y que tu hijo haga resplandecer tu corazón...

**O-O**

Los aposentos destinados al recién nacido príncipe, al igual que los del faraón, se encontraban orientados hacia el norte del palacio, además de contar con un balcón desde donde podía contemplarse el atardecer y por las noches, parte de la Vía Láctea.

Y esa noche en especial, la luna trataba de adentrar su pálida luz hasta donde se encontraba el lecho en el que un niño pequeño, envuelto en paños de lino blanco y con las manos vueltas temblorosos y pequeños puños, sollozaba.

Al lado del infante, de pie, se encontraba el mayordomo real.

Siamun había llegado muchos años atrás al palacio real desde Eleitias. Bajo el servicio de Benakon y Dumrha, había visto crecer a los príncipes para luego presenciar también la ascensión al trono de Aknamkanon.

Como no existía una mujer de la familia real a la cual Aknamkanon podía desposar para consolidar su poder, Siamun, que estaba al tanto de la descendencia de los hijos de Nimet, recordó que el primogénito del antiguo y amado escriba, Naut, había tenido cuatro hijos de los cuales, Bajet había sido la única mujer. Posiblemente, la última descendiente directa de la familia real.

El niño que ahora había dejado de sollozar y dormía delante de Siamun, se enfrentaría a un dilema cuando subiera al trono. Aknamkanon se mostraba renuente a volver a buscar una compañera y sin una princesa con la cual consolidar su poder, el príncipe se vería obligado a buscar esposa en otro reino apartado. Se casaría con alguna princesa o reina con la que se fortalecería el reino de Nejet si ambas tierras se unían. Posiblemente, sería algo positivo para el reino, pero sería probable que para entonces, el príncipe ya hubiera elegido a su compañera y si era como su padre Aknamkanon, cuyos sentimientos sólo pertenecían a una sola mujer, entonces...

Pero faltaban muchos años para aquello. El príncipe tenía poco más de una hora de vida y Siamun se prometió que, mientras se le permitiera seguir viviendo, seguiría ejerciendo su cargo de mayordomo real, tanto para Aknamkanon como para el príncipe.

-Tu nombre, pequeño príncipe, es el que ahora tu padre elegirá...

¿Bajet había elegido un nombre para su hijo? De ser así, Siamun no lo había sabido. El faraón tampoco había expresado sus posibles elecciones para el nombre de su hijo. Sin embargo, ello no quería decir que no lo hubiera elegido ya.

Y mientras Siamun de nueva cuenta pasaba la vista sobre el príncipe dormido, pensando en algunos nombres de antiguos reyes de Nejet -Abidos le parecía un poco más conveniente por haber sido el rey que recibió y ayudó al clan de los Ishtar-, el faraón cruzó el umbral de la entrada de la cámara silenciosamente, hasta quedar de pie ante el lecho de su hijo, el cual aun dormía.

-Alteza -saludó Siamun de inmediato, con una reverencia-. He aquí a su primogénito.

Contemplaba Aknamkanon a su hijo, aun en silencio. Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, el faraón visualizó de pronto que las manos del infante dejaban de temblar y el minúsculo pecho detuviera su movimiento de arriba hacia abajo. Que repentinamente, la tela blanca que cubría el pequeño cuerpo del príncipe se teñía de rojo y jamás pudiera oír ni la voz ni el llanto de su hijo...

Parpadeó, como si despertara de nuevo. Agradeciendo que el tiempo siguiera su curso y aun más cuando en ese momento, el príncipe abrió un poco sus ojos y de nueva cuenta, soltara el llanto.

-Calma, hijo mío...

El faraón extendió los brazos cuando inclinó su cuerpo frente al lecho de su hijo. Esa calma que le transmitió al príncipe cuando lo acercó a su pecho, fue recíproca; como si ambos tuvieran la certeza de que aquella espantosa visión de un momento antes nunca se haría realidad.

Unos instantes después, el faraón volvió a colocar a su hijo entre las mullidas telas. Tranquilo de nuevo, el príncipe volvió a dormir.

-Alteza- habló Siamun, lamentando quizás tener que interrumpir al rey mientras aquel veía dormir a su hijo-. Al amanecer será el ritual de la reina Bajet. He ordenado a los Cuidadores que dispongan lo necesario para la ceremonia. En este momento, seguramente, dará inicio...

-Bien, Siamun -respondió el faraón, aun sin apartar la mirada del príncipe-. Bajet podrá conocer y cuidar a su hijo, así como mi madre y mi hermana cuidan de Aknadín y de mí en compañía de mi padre... Desde el más allá, el príncipe es bendecido, así como aquí, entre los vivos... Un conciliador de dos mundos. El elegido para reinar después de mi muerte, príncipe Atem.

Siamun escuchó aquellas palabras. Aquel nombre que el faraón acababa de pronunciar, el mayordomo real lo había leído como el nombre de uno de los dioses de Nejet. En los rituales funerarios, se le pedía entre rezos a ese dios que llenara de conocimiento a las almas y saber cuando estuvieran en presencia de otros dioses. Si, tal vez como un conciliador...

-Atem- dijo Siamun, atrayendo por fin la mirada del faraón-. El príncipe de Nejet.

* * *

Dos. Tres pasos. Alto.

Risas agudas que trataban de apaciguar entre sus pequeñas manos los terminaba delatando y Mahad sabía exactamente en cuáles de los jarrones vacíos estaban ocultos. Debía encontrarlos, en especial al príncipe, pues si al faraón se le ocurría de pronto llamar a su hijo, sería a él la primera persona a la que demandaría respuestas.

Aunque era algunos años mayor que el príncipe, era poseedor de una magnifica y poderosa magia, la cuál le había valido la separación de su familia y la entrada al palacio real, donde era aprendiz de hechicero, en concreto, discípulo de Siamun. También recibía amplias y valiosas enseñanzas departe del sumo sacerdote Aknadín y así conocer aquellos Espíritus confinados en lápidas de piedra y a su vez, hacer lo mismo cuando llegara el momento de convocar al propio. Por partida doble, Mahad aprendía la magia del clan de los Ishtar y de los sacerdotes de Nejet. A su lado, otro niño de nombre Seto más o menos de su edad, hijo de Aknadín, también recibía el mismo conocimiento. Sin embargo, con el hijo del sacerdote no llevaba la misma familiaridad que con el príncipe mismo. Atem, de un espíritu noble, no notaba la diferencia entre unos y otros a la hora de medir las riquezas o el poder. Mahad era su amigo, al igual que Mana, la hija de uno de los sacerdotes de la corte. El tiempo diría si esa nobleza continuaría en su carácter cuando tuviera la edad suficiente para gobernar el reino de Nejet.

-Cállate -murmuró la voz de un niño, con un tono preocupado-. Nos va a encontrar...

Otras risillas resonaron en el jarrón de al lado de donde había venido la queja.

-Perdón... -respondió luego la voz de una niña.

El primero iba a volver a responderle, pero en ambos jarrones, los nudillos de Mahad chocaron delicadamente dos veces rápidas.

-Salgan por favor- dijo Mahad desde afuera, contemplando los jarrones de barro.

El juego había terminado. Una risa corta y un suspiro de decepción se escucharon desde dentro de los jarrones. Después, Mana salió primero, asomando lentamente su cabeza. Instantes después, el príncipe hizo lo mismo y ambos salieron por fin de sus escondites.

-Mahad, esta vez tardaste más para encontrarnos -señaló Mana con una amplia sonrisa-. No creo que nos encuentres de nuevo mañana...

-Los encontraré siempre, es mi deber -respondió Mahad. Pese a su corta edad, el discípulo de Siamun mostraba la solemnidad en sus palabras, propias de alguien mayor.

-Volvamos al palacio -dijo ahora el príncipe, mirando a sus amigos-. Quiero ir con mi padre.

Mahad y Mana asintieron. Donde se encontraban, cerca de una amplia cámara que fungía como cocina, localizada al lado de uno de los grandes jardines del palacio, recorrieron los pasillos casi corriendo, animados todavía por los juegos de momentos atrás, además de que las energías aun no los abandonaban. Mana tenía cinco años de edad, el príncipe seis años y Mahad once.

**O-O**

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que sugieren las personas de Nervo?

-Pues, que sus hombres sean los encargados de transportar el agua que les hace falta. La corriente del río ha bajado. Las cosechas podrían perderse.

-Ya veo...

El príncipe había detenido su paso al ir acercándose a una de las cámaras interiores del palacio, donde su padre y algunos hombres de su corte se reunían para compartir noticias del reino. La mayoría del tiempo estaba ocupado y no podía poner atención a su hijo, al cual no le quedaba más remedio que retirarse en compañía de Mahad y Mana, aunque si decidía quedarse, era para quedarse en silencio al lado de su padre y prestando atención a todas las palabras de los presentes.

Esta vez, la corte volvía a deliberar soluciones para la región de Nervo. Esa zona era conocida principalmente por sus cosechas de cebada. Una sequía había hecho que la corriente del Nilo bajara su nivel habitual, peligrando que todo el esfuerzo de los campesinos se perdiera. Un problema menor, considerando que en el pasado habían enfrentado el mismo problema.

La fuerza humana de entre unos y otros de los habitantes del reino habían comenzado a moverse hasta entonces, sin embargo, como la corriente del agua había bajado, otros habitantes de esas aguas imposibilitaba el ritmo de trabajo. Los caimanes habían decidido aglomerarse poco a poco. Como señores del agua que eran, no debían ser molestados. Sin embargo, las cosechas se perderían...

Era evidente que el faraón Aknamkanon y su corte estaban pensando en otras soluciones. Y que el príncipe debía retirarse.

Se dio la vuelta, seguido de Mahad y posteriormente de Mana. Habían decidido dejar que aquellos adultos siguieran pensando en una manera de ayudar a la gente de Nervo. Pero poco a poco, el príncipe había comenzado a entender el peso de su presencia en el palacio. No solamente el hecho de la total obediencia de los demás hacia su persona, sino que también, que por su parte, debía comenzar a repartir soluciones.

Hizo que sus amigos lo siguieran de vuelta hasta un jardín del palacio y una vez ahí, tomó asiento a la sombra de uno de los arboles y sobre una loza de piedra. Con Mana a su izquierda y Mahad a su derecha, el príncipe pensó mucho en el problema que había en Nervo. Sus amigos entendieron la preocupación de inmediato, pues era la misma que la cámara de la corte se seguía discutiendo.

**O-O**

Siamun se había percatado de la presencia del príncipe y sus pequeños acompañantes. Después de que otro de los hombres que fungía como concejal expusiera otra idea, el mayordomo real abandonó la cámara lentamente. Algo le decía que el príncipe quizás tenía algo qué decir. No precisamente acerca de lo que se discutía en la corte, aunque a veces, la sencillez de los niños a problemas complejos lo había sorprendido en más de una ocasión. Sobre todo con el actual príncipe. No solamente era dueño de una gran cantidad de energía vital comparable a la de Mahad, sino que además, comprendía rápidamente lo que acontecía a su alrededor. Incluso sabía cómo y de qué manera podrían ser invocados los Espíritus de Monstruo de sus lápidas. No tenía aun la energía necesaria para invocar alguno, pero era probable que no fuera por mucho tiempo.

Caminó por los pasillos del palacio y guiado por una repentina ráfaga de viento venida desde el exterior de los jardines, Siamun intuyó que ahí era donde el príncipe y sus compañeros se encontraban. Y no se equivocó.

Los hayó todavía sentados en la loza, resguardados en la sobra del mismo árbol.

Iba a aproximarse a ellos, pero una nueva ventisca interrumpió su marcha. Ellos habían provocado esa ráfaga y la anterior. El viento estaba cargado de algo inexplicable. Sin embargo, los niños sonreían, al parecer, sin darse cuenta de aquello que Siamun veía. Los tres parecían tener una conversación alegre. Al mayordomo le pareció oír que decían "agua" una y otra vez.

Algunos instantes más pasaron. Vio cómo de pronto el príncipe, Mahad y Mana volvían a estar de pie. Fue entonces que los niños se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Siamun.

Con la misma alegría que instantes antes, los tres se acercaron al mayordomo real.

-Príncipe, creo que es hora de que Mahad y usted vengan conmigo. Deben seguir aprendiendo sobre la magia.

-¿Y yo? ¿También voy con ustedes? -preguntó Mana, con una sonrisa esperanzadora.

-No. Deberás ir con tu madre, ya haz jugado mucho y también tienes deberes.

Mana hizo un gesto de desacuerdo, pero obedeció. Dichos deberes a los que se refería Siamun eran aprender de su madre todas las costumbres y educación de una mujer noble. Salvo por la única mujer sacerdote de la corte, llamada Theneira, ninguna otra mujer de Nejet aprendía la magia a menos que pertenecieran a la familia real o perteneciera a la nobleza antigua. Theneira había ganado su lugar en la corte gracias a su magia. Heredera de muchos siglos de conocimientos al lado de la familia real de Nejet, tenía también una hija llamada Isis, la cual tenía la misma edad que Mahad. La madre se encargaba también de la educación de su hija, aunque también había pensado en enviarla al reino de Menftu.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta al presente, Mahad y el príncipe siguieron a Siamun, donde instantes después, se reunió también Seto. Aknadín se encontraba también en la corte, al lado de su hermano. Por ese día, Siamun daría clases también al hijo del sumo sacerdote.

**O-O**

A la primera hora de la mañana siguiente, un hombre de Nervo llegó al palacio. Las cosechas se salvarían después de todo sin la necesidad de molestar a los señores del agua.

En la tarde el día anterior, había fluido el agua de un manantial que había reabastecido los pozos y por ende, los campesinos de inmediato se pusieron a trabajar sobre sus sembradíos.

-Los señores del agua nos recompensaron por no perturbarlos -aseguró el hombre de Nervo con felicidad ante el mayordomo real, el cuál llevó la noticia al faraón después.

El faraón se alegró por saber aquella maravilla. Sin duda, algo divino había interferido. Siamun, sin embargo, creía que aquella obra había sido causada por una persona. Tres en concreto.

Sin duda, Mana también era poseedora de una magia espléndida. Quizás si hablaba con el faraón y le exponía su idea de incluir a Mana como su discípula también, el rey comprendería. El padre de Mana, fiel a la tradición, no había enseñado nada de la magia a su hija por el decreto real.

Se perdería una gran hechicera si eso no cambiaba.

* * *

Redimir la fama de un lugar no era una tarea sencilla. Bauk lo supo cuando llegó a Kul Elna cuando buscaba refugio de la gente que traicionó en Eleitias.

La gente de ese lugar odiaba al reino de Nejet y a su gobernante. Al igual que en Eleitias, Kul Elna se hallaba apartado del reino, más sin embargo, el entonces faraón Abidos no tenía el menor interés de proclamar a aquella tierra como parte de su reino. Benakon también mantuvo su distancia, sin embargo, había sido un habitante de Kul Elna quien había logrado dar muerte a la reina y la princesa, llevándose además, la vida de más personas inocentes.

¿Por qué había tanto odio departe de esa gente hacia Nejet? Bauk descubrió que no solamente el odio era dirigido hacia Nejet, sino a todas las comarcas en general que tuvieran igual poder que el reino del faraón Abidos. Eran exiliados, gente que por elección, habían preferido dedicar su vida al robo o asesinato y que en su mayoría, en sus tierras natales eran buscado para ejecutarlos.

Gente mala, por excelencia. Aun así, Bauk parecía ser el único que poseía un Espíritu de Monstruo. Había ejercido su deber como escriba dentro del clan Ishtar mientras perteneció a ellos, pero también estaba decidido a ser hechicero. Jamás había olvidado el hechizo que había leído del Libro de Hechizos antiguo. No tenía los recursos ni el poder para llevarlo acabo, pero comprendió que si ponía el empeño suficiente, posiblemente podría hacer que aquel hechizo resultara exitoso y que de una vez por todas, el Libro de Hechizos del Milenio fuera suyo.

El tiempo pasó y gracias a sus aliados de Kul Elna pudo hacer un viaje a Nejet. De ahí, su gente fue a Eleitias, sólo para enterarse después que Dunrha se había ido. Eso solo significaba una cosa: que el Libro de Hechizos se encontraba en el palacio real, una fortaleza que a su vez, era custodiada por los hechiceros más poderosos de Nejet, incluido el faraón Benakon.

Mandar a crear el veneno que mató a Merit y Nefer no ayudó en mucho, pues como idea principal de Bauk era que toda la familia real muriera. Benakon había sobrevivido, al igual que sus hijos. Y era seguro -y como comprobó después- que desde la muerte de su esposa y su hija, había redoblado la vigilancia y que los príncipes serían mejores hechiceros que su padre o los homónimos de Eleitias, sin mencionar a aquel joven que debía tomar el trono de Nejet.

Bauk estaba desesperado. La juventud se le iba y no había logrado ni acercarse un poco al palacio. Por tal, enseñó a su hijo Ajti todo lo que sabía, incluyendo aquel hechizo memorizado. Sin embargo, pese a que había salido de Egipto una vez para retomar el rumbo a Marak y buscar los pergaminos sepultados, fue algo que no relató a su hijo. De esa expedición sólo consiguió un fracaso, pues no solo no encontró huellas de donde estaba la antigua biblioteca, sino que además, los documentos enterrados ya habían sido sacados. Bauk a penas había tenido once años cuando su clan abandonó Marak, pero recordaba claramente cada una de las imágenes y caminos hasta ese lugar. El rey Inha ya había muerto y su sucesor y posteriores descendientes, habían olvidado la orden de matar a los Ishtar. Bauk regresó a Nejet, con la vaga certeza de que los papiros y tablillas sepultados, habían sido sacados no muchas años antes que su llegada. En otras palabras, volvían a estar bajo el resguardo de su antiguo clan, en Eleitias.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, Ajti, su único hijo, llegó a sus propias conclusiones, además de mostrar el doble de interés en la magia, hizo un gran descubrimiento que no reveló a su padre, sino a su vez, a su propio hijo Bakura.

El antiguo escriba de los Ishtar conoció a su nieto antes de morir. Pero nunca olvidó ni hizo que sus descendientes olvidaran la razón de su existencia: tomar el libro antiguo. Ajti y Bakura entonces, estaban decididos a triunfar en lo que su antepasado había fracasado.

Cuando el joven Bakura alcanzó la edad de los diecinueve años, en compañía de su padre, se dirigieron a Nejet.

El plan comenzaba con el príncipe de aquel reino.

En menos de tres días, según sus cálculos, el libro, el palacio y el reino, serían suyos.

* * *

Cruzó el pasadizo con ayuda de su magia. Aunque la oscuridad era profunda, veía claramente gracias a los rayos de la luna. La fría brisa venida desde el desierto descubrió su cabeza de la túnica que lo cubría. Pero no había peligro. Se hallaba completamente solo, además de que su Espíritu de Monstruo, el cual no había querido aun sellarlo en una plancha de piedra, le advertía cuando uno de los guardias se aproximaba.

Cerró la placa de roca, también con su magia, empujándola lentamente. Cuando la pieza encajó con un ligero deslizamiento y un leve golpe, otra corriente de aire revolvió la arena de alrededor, creando el natural camuflaje que aquella salida secreta, al ras de la muralla, necesitaba para no ser descubierta. Del otro lado, sumergido en una oscuridad más profunda, el joven se cubrió de nuevo la cabeza con la tela y avanzó cauteloso.

El pasadizo terminaba en la orilla de uno de los jardines. De igual manera, necesitaba mover con ayuda de su magia otra placa de roca. Estaba agotado, pero si quería salirse con la suya otra noche más, debía reunir lo que le quedaba de su energía y no dejar huellas.

Una vez que la placa de roca se deslizó, su Espíritu de Monstruo avanzó primero y cuando abandonó el pasadizo para cerrarlo nuevamente, observó que la luz de la luna en el jardín era más brillante. Debía prevenirse, avanzar con más cautela, no hacer el menor ruido, ir caminando con la sombra de la muralla, llegar hasta el palacio, ganar camino hasta los pasillos norte y finalmente...

Mientras pensaba todo eso, con la mirada al frente, no se dio cuenta de que su Espíritu de Monstruo se había detenido bajo sus pies. Casi pierde el equilibrio cuando sus piernas y el pequeño y redondo cuerpo de la criatura chocaron.

-Kuriboh... ¿Qué haces?... Avanza... -le susurró al bajar una de sus manos y tocar la superficie aterciopelada del Espíritu.

No obtuvo respuesta -una gesticulación vocal aguda-, pero eso era natural. Después de haberlo invocado, antes de entrar al palacio por medio del túnel secreto, le había advertido que debía ser silencioso. Y que si veía a alguien que pudiera descubrirlos, no emitiera sonidos, sino que se quedara quieto frente a él, ya que no le perdería de vista y vería "la señal".

El joven recordó la orden que había dado al Espíritu. Aun en ese alto, dirigió la vista a donde la criatura miraba.

Esperó encontrarse con alguno de los guardias, pero no fue así. Una de las antorchas sujetas a los pilares del palacio, proyectaba sobre el suelo las sombras de los jarrones decorativos con un largo casi de un humano, pero decapitado.

No había nadie.

-Las sombras no son personas, Kuriboh... Avanza...

La criatura dudó unos instantes, pero obedeció a su amo. Por las penumbras del jardín, llegaron por fin a un pasillo del palacio. Todo seguía en silencio. El cansancio tampoco ayudaba a averiguar si de verdad se hallaban en completa soledad.

El joven y su Espíritu comenzaban a moverse por el pasillo, hasta que su marcha fue interrumpida por una voz que venía desde el jardín que acababan de pasar y que se fue aproximando.

-Fue impresionante, Alteza. Pero sea más cuidadoso cuando Kuriboh lo advierta. Tiene razón cuando ve algo.

-Mahad...-dijo el príncipe, girando su rostro hacia el hechicero con un gesto más tranquilo.

**O-O**

La túnica que rodeaba su cuerpo momentos antes, se transformó en capa, dejando ver un traje sencillo y blanco. No llevaba sus adornos de oro puestos ni su corona, los cuales dejaba en seguro resguardo en su cámara. Sin tanta opulencia sobre sí, podía pasar como un pueblerino más de Nejet.

-Alteza -comenzó a hablar Mahad, mientras ambos avanzaban por los pasillos del palacio-. Estoy preocupado por usted...

Atem no respondió ni volvió la vista al hechicero. Aunque se alegraba de que su compañero de juegos de la infancia hubiera sido quien lo recibiera en el palacio esa noche, Mahad era el único que sabía de esas "escabullidas nocturnas". Una vez que la mayoría de la corte se retiraban a sus aposentos, el príncipe también hacia lo propio, pero casi a la media noche, abandonaba su cámara y posteriormente el palacio, por medio de aquel pasadizo creado por él. Iba al pueblo.

Mahad había insistido muchas veces en acompañarlo para protegerlo, como era su deber, pero también sabía que Atem sabía defenderse. No solamente con magia o con Espíritus. Era diestro en el uso de su espada, superando por mucho a los soldados del palacio. Esa noche y como siempre en cada excursión furtiva, llevaba dicha arma ceñida a su cintura por una gruesa cuerda de cuero.

-Me preocupa que en durante su ausencia, lejos de la protección de algunos de los soldados del palacio, usted se vea rodeado de gente que sepa quién es usted en realidad y sus intenciones sean perjudiciales...

-Mahad, te aseguro que no tienes de qué preocuparte -respondió el príncipe, con media sonrisa-. No hago otra cosa que lo mismo que aquí: invocar Espíritus. Allá me enfrento a personas que no saben quién soy y por ello me exigen lo mejor de mí. No es que aquí las invocaciones sean menos efectivas, pero sospecho que por ser quien soy me permiten tener ventaja. ¿Qué clase de heredero al trono soy si no sé defenderme?

Aunque dicha conversación ya la habían tenido la primera vez que Atem se aventuró fuera del palacio, Mahad seguía insistiendo para que el joven no volviera a abandonar el recinto real. Además, el hechicero se sentía culpable: había sido por su culpa que el príncipe había terminado descubriendo a aquella gente del pueblo que, sin ser hechiceros, sabían invocar Espíritus de Monstruo.

**O-O**

Los nobles -incluyendo a la familia real- no podían abandonar el palacio. El faraón y su corte, si así lo querían, podían hacerlo, siempre y cuando se tratara de una situación bélica o algún ritual, tales como la construcción de una nueva mastaba alineada con alguna constelación o el ritual funerario en sí de algún noble. Por ello, era común que muchos ciudadanos del reino no conociera en persona a la gente de la corte o al propio faraón.

Mahad vivió de niño en el pueblo. Había nacido en una familia de molineros, los cuales, también preparaban pan. Como Nejet estaba localizado en uno de los valles más fructíferos del Nilo, era común ver que el trigo y otras semillas nutritivas eran cosechadas por los campesinos y posteriormente trabajadas por los molineros y panaderos.

El pueblo, en su mayoría, se alimentaba de pan. Había veces que la tarea para los padres de Mahad se hacía muy pesada, pero en cuanto el entonces niño comenzó a andar y decir sus primeras palabras, quizás de manera inconsciente, quiso colaborar. Con ayuda de su magia, movía las pesadas piedras en las que se molían las semillas para luego manipular los instrumentos sobre las superficies lizas y mientras Mahad pensaba que todo eso se trataba más que de un simple juego, los padres del joven estaban desconcertados. Les costó mucho aprender a acostumbrarse a que su hijo tenía la capacidad de manipular objetos. Que sólo con reír lograra encender fuego. Querían a su hijo, pero el temor era más grande. También si más personas del pueblo llegaban a enterarse de las habilidades del niño, podía influir temor. Y la gente que teme, según habían visto y comprobado, tiende a eliminar la amenaza.

Cuando Mahad cumplió cuatro años, los rumores en torno a él comenzaron. A pesar de que era aconsejado por sus progenitores en que no debía mostrar sus habilidades al resto de la gente, había situaciones en las que se salía de control, como el hecho de que en medio de un simple juego, pudiera crearse un poderoso viento o que Mahad supiera dónde se encontraban cada una de las cosas que sus amigos perdían.

En uno de esos días, en los que había decidido no meterse en más problemas a petición de sus padres, conoció a Jono, un niño de su edad. Y no solamente eso; Jono supo entender y seguir cada una de las acciones de Mahad. Por primera vez, Mahad se sentía comprendido, pues aquel otro niño también era como él.

Jono y sus padres no vivían en Nejet, sino en Avar, una región no muy apartada de ahí. El padre de Jono era comerciante y acostumbraba llevar a su hijo a sus viajes. Esa vez, habían decidido adquirir pan en la casa donde Mahad vivía.

Las visitas se hicieron frecuentes. Jono y Mahad habían logrado ser amigos. El padre de Jono, al parecer, tomaba a bien las habilidades de su hijo y Mahad, por otro lado, parecía que temía de sí mismo, pero cuando se reunía con Jono, los temores desaparecían.

Fue ahí cuando Jono invitó a Mahad a su hogar en Avar. Mahad aceptó ir y lo que encontró ahí fue sorprendente.

Jono no estaba solo. Muchas personas sabían hacer eso que Mahad podía hacer. Era su forma de vida. Además, para terminar de impresionarlo, vio que algunas de esas personas podían llamar a seres increíbles y fuertes. Aunque algunas de esas criaturas le inspiraban temor, Mahad tenía la certeza de que ninguno le lastimaría. Y así era. A pesar de que luchaban entre ellos, vio que no se hacían daño. Al menos no veía sangre ni escuchaba gritos y eso era bueno.

Cuando Mahad volvió a Nejet, Jono y su padre y varias personas más, le hicieron prometer a Mahad que no diría algo de lo que vio en ese lugar, sin embargo, era bienvenido a volver.

Mahad lo prometió y no le reveló a sus padres sus descubrimientos. Sin embargo, la vida del niño cambiaría súbitamente. Como después de su visita a Avar, semanas después, Mahad no había vuelto a ver a Jono, el joven se comenzó a sentir molesto, como si estuviera enjaulado, en medio de prohibiciones que no delataran la naturaleza de su ser. Sin pensar en las consecuencias, y delante de varios desconocidos, Mahad hizo levitar rocas y moverlas sin ningún esfuerzo.

Horas después, casi al ocaso, la guardia del faraón llegó fuera de su casa. Algunos de los testigos había ido al palacio real a avisar sobre ese hecho. Sin oponer mucha resistencia, e incluso como si esperaran a que aquello sucediera, los padres de Mahad entregaron a su hijo a la guardia.

Una vez en el palacio, Mahad no fue encerrado como esperaba que hicieran por haber oído ese tipo de historias de entre la gente. Fue llevado a una cámara amueblada sencillamente, con una cama y una mesa y algunas sillas. Ahí, pasó algunos largos minutos a solas, hasta que un hombre entró. Por la elegancia y opulencia de sus ropas, Mahad supo que se trataba de alguien importante. El hombre le indicó que le siguiera y luego de recorrer largos pasillos, llegaron hasta una cámara muy amplia, donde supo, se encontraba el faraón. No fue mucho lo que el rey de Nejet le dijo, solamente que quería que desde hoy viviera en el palacio y aprendiera a usar sus habilidades para el bien del reino.

Luego del nacimiento del príncipe y posteriormente de Mana, Mahad descubrió que ellos tenían esas habilidades, haciéndolos grandes amigos, aunque Mahad tenía la labor -encomendada por el propio faraón a él- de proteger al príncipe.

Cuando el tiempo pasó, a pesar de su promesa que hizo de niño, Mahad contó a Atem de la existencia de la gente de Avar y de ese niño Jono que nunca más había vuelto a ver.

Motivado por su espíritu inquieto y un tanto deseoso de explorar Nejet más allá de las murallas del palacio, Atem, después de convencer a Mahad, abandonó el palacio por unas horas junto a su amigo. El éxito de su salida había hecho que Mahad recordara el camino a Avar, donde uno entre los pobladores, lo reconoció.

Jono ni el resto de los habitantes de Avar sabían que quien se encontraba al lado de Mahad era el heredero al trono. Atem, ante la sorpresa de su amigo, se presentó a sí mismo como Sethir, hermano menor de Mahad.

A partir de entonces, el príncipe, bajo su falsa identidad, fue invitado a asistir a los combates que se realizaban. Además, si bien años y siglos atrás, las personas en general que poseían un Espíritu de Monstruo no sabían nombrarlos, ahora los nombres comenzaban a surgir, no sólo entre los hechiceros de Nejet o Eleitias, sino también en Avar. Kuriboh y Feral Imp eran los Espíritus insignia de Atem, además de que estando en el palacio, podía invocar a más criaturas de las lápidas, pero si lo hacía, la desestabilidad mágica que se crearía haría que todos los sacerdotes y su padre terminaran por enterarse de la gente de Avar. Debía conformarse pues, con los Espíritus que naturalmente se habían liberado. Aunque para Jono y su gente, era sorprendente ver que una persona poseyera dos Espíritus de Monstruo y no uno como era común.

A petición de Atem, Mahad no había vuelto a acompañarle en sus últimas salidas. Si por algún motivo, el príncipe era requerido por alguien de la corte o su padre en medio de la noche, Mahad podría crear una coartada que alertaría y daría tiempo a Atem para volver de inmediato al palacio. El príncipe hacía el recorrido desde Avar a su hogar a caballo, dejando a este último bajo el resguardo de un pueblerino cuya casa era de las más cercanas al palacio. Atem había comprado el caballos por su medios lejos del palacio real, por lo que no faltaría alguna de las bestias donde descansaban y así, habría menos pruebas de sus salidas.

Aunque no todo salía como esperaban. Atem iba a Avar dos o tres veces por semana. Volvía exhausto a pocas horas antes del amanecer, pero feliz. Sin embargo, en el día, la falta de sueño hacía que su concentración no estuviera con quienes estaban con él en la jornada. Y para temor del príncipe y Mahad, Siamun, el Mayordomo Real de la corte, les parecía que comenzaba a sospechar.

**O-O**

-Mahad, será mi culpa si alguna de tus preocupaciones se hacen realidad o incluso si Siamun termina descubriéndome. Yo soy quien toma las decisiones y si elegí poner mi vida en peligro, tú no eres culpable -dijo el príncipe, con la esperanza de que su amigo se deshiciera de todos esos pensamientos negativos.

-No será así, Alteza. No deseo que nada malo le ocurra, pero creo que debe detenerse. Por su bien y la tranquilidad de su padre, se lo pido.

La angustia de Mahad no pararía hasta que el príncipe hiciera esa promesa. Pero Atem, por ahora, no quería terminar sus visitas a Avar.

Devolviéndole a Mahad una última mirada seria antes de introducirse en su cámara, Atem respondió:

-Todo se acabará, Mahad... Pero no ahora.

Solo en el pasillo, momentos después, Mahad volvía a su dormitorio. Antes de dormir lo poco que quedaba de la noche, deseó fervientemente que el príncipe cambiara de parecer. No sabía si el presentimiento de algo fatídico era otra habilidad suya, pero lo sentía. Era como si algo golpeara levemente sus sentidos, como una advertencia.

De algún modo, debía convencer a Atem de no volver a salir del palacio.

**O-O**

Pero no solamente era del Mayordomo Real, el faraón o de los sacerdotes de la corte de quienes Atem debía cuidar guardar el secreto.

Mana, aunque solícita y accesible con su carácter siempre alegre, era ignorante de que Atem salía del palacio. Quizás notaba el agotamiento que el príncipe denotaba levemente al día siguiente, pero no le daba demasiada importancia si él se mostraba como siempre con ella y practicaban un poco de magia en los jardines en compañía de Mahad, el cual, por aquellos días, estaba a poco de convertirse en uno de los sacerdotes, reemplazando a alguno de la actual corte del faraón.

Por otro lado, Isis, la hija de la sacerdotisa Theneira, también estaba lista para reemplazar a su madre en aquel importante cargo en cuanto volviera de su viaje al reino vecino de Menftu. El padre de Mana, igualmente, muy pronto sería reemplazado por Seto, el hijo del Sumo Sacerdote.

Eso significaba -como era sabido por todos- que Seto pertenecía a la familia real de Nejet, pero a diferencia del hijo de Aknamkanon y su padre mismo, Seto no mostraba la herencia mágica en el color de sus ojos. Oficialmente, según la tradición, cuando Atem subiera al trono, Seto se convertiría en el nuevo príncipe, título que perdería en cuanto naciera el primogénito de Atem -siempre y cuando fuera un varón, de lo contrario, Seto estaría en su legitimo derecho en que dicha princesa podría transformarse en su propia esposa o en la de su primogénito, siendo este, el verdadero sucesor del trono-. Sin embargo, el actual rey de Nejet seguía gozando de buena salud y todo aquello se veía lejano.

Seto y Atem llevaban una relación algo distante. Mientras el príncipe crecía en compañía de sus amigos, su magia parecía fortalecerse, sin embargo, aunque Seto había nacido con herencia mágica como él, gradualmente, conforme los años pasaban, notaba con angustia que su talento se iba perdiendo. Ello le obligaba a seguir esforzándose más del doble que cualquier hechicero común de la corte o de Eleitias.

Aknadín parecía que tampoco comprendía ese hecho. Eran inevitables las comparaciones entre Atem y Seto, pero el Sumo Sacerdote también observaba a Mahad, el cual parecía que el simple azar había hecho que naciera con un gran poder mágico. Y Mana, hija de una noble sin magia y un sacerdote -un hechicero de Eleitias-, denotaba que su talento, aunque no tan elevado como el del príncipe y Mahad, era constante y podía ir en crecimiento. Mana no había heredado el color de ojos característico de los hechiceros Ishtar al igual que Seto -antes bien, eran de un tono esmeralda-, quizás dando como conclusión que ese factor hereditario no tenía nada que ver con la magia.

Sin embargo, quizás como último recurso para con su hijo, Aknadín resolvió revelarle sus conocimientos, incluyendo aquellos que había en el Libro de Hechizos del Milenio.

**O-O**

Cuando joven, Aknadín había conseguido que Dumrha lo volviera su sucesor. Y en su ardua y pesada labor, Dumrha hizo que Aknadín aprendiera el lenguaje en el que el libro antiguo estaba escrito. Sin embargo, pese a que poco a poco el entonces muchacho fue comprendiendo el dialecto escrito, el último guardián del libro antiguo hizo que su discípulo lo aprendiera sin ver el libro.

Cuando Dumrha murió, Aknadín se convirtió en el nuevo guardián y fue entonces cuando pudo recorrer con libertad todas las páginas del libro.

La sorpresa de Aknadín fue mayúscula cuando comprobó de que la lectura le parecía tremendamente complicada. Entendía los signos, tal y como su maestro le había enseñado, pero todo el conjunto de textos y líneas en sí, parecían carecer de sentido.

¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Posiblemente, que al joven hijo de Benakon le hacía falta mucha práctica. Pese a sus frecuentes viajes a Eleitias, Aknadín supo que por precaución al intento fallido de traidores para robar el libro, Dumrha había sido el único y último de los Ishtar que sabía el contenido del libro antiguo. Hubo otros escribas que sabían leerlo, pero ni siquiera los reyes de Nejer de aquellos días, habían sabido que el hermano de la reina, Naut, a petición de Dumrha y acuerdo general del clan, habían lanzado un hechizo a los escribas que sabían leer el libro, haciendo que olvidaran por completo el dialecto de sus páginas.

Siendo así, Aknadín no recibiría ayuda de Eleitias. Siamun tampoco sabía el lenguaje en el que el libro estaba escrito, pero tampoco ofreció su ayuda al príncipe.

Cuando los años pasaron, Aknadín fue haciendo avances, pero algo lentos. No le exasperaba el ritmo de su trabajo y antes bien le parecía interesante cada descubrimiento por pequeño que fuese. Por ejemplo, el texto con el que iniciaba la primera página, para lo que Bauk fue una advertencia, para Aknadín fue una especie de introducción, donde se añadían las bellezas y virtudes del mundo.

En la actualidad, Atem, el faraón y los sacerdotes, sabían de la existencia del libro antiguo. Como Aknamkanon no había aprendido el lenguaje del libro como su hermano, aunque nadie lo dijera en voz alta, casi parecía que todos en la corte esperaran a que fuera el hijo del faraón el nuevo protector del libro.

Y Akandín habría accedido a enseñar al hijo de su hermano con cada detalle el lenguaje del libro, pero en su perspectiva, si Atem y Seto estuvieran en una báscula como la que usaba uno de sus dioses sagrados y el peso mayor decidiera quién sería el nuevo guardián, Seto ganaría por mucho al príncipe.

No era correcto que pensara ese tipo de cosas y Aknadín llegaba a sentirse culpable, pero otras veces pensaba que, como no había una mujer de la familia real que consolidara el poder de Atem cuando este subiera al trono, las probabilidades de que Seto fuera el nuevo rey eran iguales si su hijo tomaba como esposa a una reina, porque eso era exactamente lo que Atem debía hacer.

Theneira había enviado a Isis a Menftu, de donde ella era originaria. La sacerdotisa fungía como una especie de embajadora moderna en Nejet, pues en su pueblo Theneira pertenecía a la familia real. Isis y ella conservaban los ojos de color azul como prueba de ello y según las últimas noticias de Menftu, la princesa Kisara era una fuerte candidata a ser la reina de Nejet y así, unir ambos pueblos y proclamar una nación más fuerte todavía.

Aknadín no se equivocaba al pensar que si Seto aprendía la magia del Libro de Hechizos del Milenio y conseguía que aquella princesa se convirtiera en la esposa de su hijo, tendría los elementos suficientes para hacer que Atem perdiera el derecho al trono.

**O-O**

Seto ambicionaba únicamente seguir conservando su talento y no defraudar de alguna forma el cargo de sacerdote que pronto ocuparía. Sabía incluso invocar a un Espíritu de Monstruo, pero si iba perdiendo su magia como sospechaba, pronto no podría ni siquiera hacer ni un simple hechizo. Y si así era el caso, ya no sería sacerdote.

Ignorante del descabellado plan que su padre iba forjando secretamente, Seto aprendió el idioma del libro antiguo.

El joven hijo de Aknadín, sin embargo, no guardaba algún tipo de resentimiento o envidia a Atem. Sin embargo, al igual que Mahad y el desconocimiento general de la corte -incluido Aknadín-, sabía que el príncipe salía del palacio. No lo había visto con sus propios ojos, pero una de las habilidades de Seto era que cuando tocaba algo que pertenecía a una persona, sabía dónde y cuándo había sido la última vez que ese objeto había sido usado.

Atem no tenía conocimiento de ese talento de Seto, por lo que al tocar aquel una de las armas que el príncipe usaba habitualmente, supo que aquella espada era ceñida a la cintura para protección de la ida y vuelta de viajoes nocturnos desde Avar al palacio o viceversa. Por empatía, quizás, hacia el príncipe -ya que él mismo no podía tampoco salir del palacio-, Seto había guardado el secreto.

Aknadín podía bloquear esa habilidad de su hijo sobre sí y había ordenado a Seto que no dijera a nadie de su talento.

Sin embargo, pese a que abundaban todo tipo de talentos y habilidades en la corte real, ninguno supo prever claramente la tormenta que se iba a aproximar y que en efecto, comenzaría con el príncipe.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo!

Perdón por la tardanza y gracias por sus comentarios y nuevamente, deseando que siga siendo de su gusto esta historia :D

¡Saludos!


	3. La primera alma

**La primera alma**

Como sombras sigilosas, caminaron por las calles desiertas, en medio de la oscuridad. Las calles del pueblo de Nejet se sumergían en un silencio interrumpido únicamente por el sonido del viento. Si era cierto lo que uno de sus Espíritus vio, ello significaba que en Avar obtendrían parte de la energía vital que les hacía falta.

Los minutos pasaron. El agotamiento era inexistente para aquellos hombres, pues su voluntad era más fuerte.

Desde unos días atrás, habían descubierto que entre los visitantes de Avar estaba uno que no era quien decía ser. Fue un tremendo y afortunado golpe de suerte para ellos, pues el curso de su plan tomaba un giro más preciso.

* * *

Jono sonreía con astucia. Su criatura, un Espíritu de Monstruo semejante a un felino de pelaje oscuro pero con propiedades antropomorfas y armado con una espada, no daba tregua al Feral Imp de su amigo Sethir, el cual, pese a la evidente desventaja, daba órdenes a su criatura mentalmente, logrando que la espada de aquella pantera armada, no chocara contra el cuerpo delgado y verdoso de su criatura en más de una ocasión.

Muchos sostenían que a veces, aunque el Espíritu de Monstruo fuera más débil que otro, aun así podría ganar el primero por sus habilidades. Ese era el caso del Feral Imp, pues era más pequeño y rápido que la pantera de Jono. Si conseguía agotarlo, tanto al Espíritu como a Jono, Sethir ganaría.

Pasaron así varios instantes más, en los que los presentes, presenciaban una singular batalla entre la fuerza y la astucia.

De pronto, el Espíritu de Monstruo de Jono se detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Jono? ¿No piensas seguir atacando? -dijo su contrincante con una sonrisa.

-No sé de dónde sacas tanta energía, Sethir... pero estoy agotado -respondió el joven, mirando a su interlocutor mientras el sudor invadía su frente y sus sienes. Su Espíritu se desvaneció mientras caía de rodillas sobre la arena.

La gente que los rodeaba se aproximaron a Jono mientras Sethir hacía desvanecer a su Feral Imp, con preocupación. Evidentemente, esta vez la batalla había ido más allá de lo que su amigo podía soportar. Era posible que si hubieran continuado, Jono simplemente había detenido la batalla cayendo sin vida.

Pero afortunadamente, no fue tan grave como todos creyeron. Con algunos días de descanso, Jono estaría combatiendo de nuevo.

-¿De verdad te encuentras bien? -preguntó Sethir nuevamente a su amigo, una vez que el otro fue llevado a su casa y recostado en un camastro.

-Si, si... Yo me dejé llevar... Creí que esta vez dejaríamos de tener siempre un final igual en las batallas, pero ya veo que no...

-No te desesperes... Quizás la próxima vez puedas hacer algo contra mi Feral Imp.

Después de que ambos rieron y luego de varios minutos más de conversación, Sethir miró al cielo nocturno.

-Debo irme -anunció, regresando la vista a su amigo.

Jono asintió y después de la despedida, en la que varios residentes más de Avar saludaban a Sethir, aquel buscaba su caballo y se ponía en marcha a Nejet, al palacio real.

Aunque daba rodeos o atajos, procuraba no seguir la misma ruta frecuentemente como otra medida de seguridad. Nunca veía a otra persona en su camino ni se sentía perseguido.

No toda la gente podía contar con una bestia para transportarse, salvo los nobles, capitanes del ejército, soldados del palacio o algún mercader. Y quizás, tal vez, los ladrones. En Avar, pensaban de él que era un mercader próspero, pero para los demás, el hecho de que viajara por las noches, cubierto por su capa, no era algo que inspirara confianza.

Si alguno de los soldados llegaba a verle, era probable que le detuviera. Si se trataba de un hombre de la guardia del palacio, sin dudas lo dejaría ir incluso disculpándose, pero si dicho hombre era del ejército, aquellos no tenían acceso al palacio y en muy pocas ocasiones tenían el honor de conocer al rey y a la familia real. Ese tipo de soldado no creería la historia de que frente a él estaba el hijo del faraón y sin miramientos, ejecutaría a cualquiera en cumplimiento de su deber.

Era un riesgo que debía tomar. Además, pese a que todos los soldados debían jurar lealtad al rey, es una lamentable verdad casi universal que todo en el mundo tiene un precio sabiéndolo poner. Llevaba una cantidad de oro sujeta y oculta en la brida de su caballo. No era mucho, pero quizás si el suficiente para solucionar algún problema sin usar su espada.

**O-O**

Había avanzado en su caballo, alejándose de Avar y mientras se internaba en la oscuridad de la noche, en la distancia, algo llamó su atención.

La luz de la luna le descubrió que en aquella senda, entre la arena, rocas y alguna vegetación, luces pequeñas de distintos tonos tintineaban.

Atem aminoró la marcha, pero sin bajar de su caballo, se fue aproximando hasta esas luces, las cuales, fueron aumentando su número sobre el suelo.

-¿Qué será? -se preguntó. Desde donde montaba, su vista le fue aclarando poco a poco que todos esos puntos luminosos se trataban quizás de algo más valioso que una roca común. Un brillo del que él estaba acostumbrado a ver sobre sí y demás adornos de la gente del palacio.

Pero, de ser así, se trataba de una trampa. El príncipe miró a su alrededor, oyendo nada más que el sonido del viento.

No estaba seguro. Posiblemente también estaba cansado y sus ojos le transmitían algo inexistente. Pero, si eran genuinas, entonces ahí, entre la arena y hierbas silvestres, habían esparcidas un montón de piedras preciosas.

¿Quién habría perdido tan valiosa carga? Algún mercader de alhajas habría sido asaltado, probablemente. Pero, de ser así, ningún ladrón se quedaría impasible al perder todas esas joyas. Pero quizás también, el o los ladrones, no se habían ido aún.

Atem empuñó su espada por debajo de su capa, vigilando. ¿Quería él también ese botín entonces? Claro. Pero no para sí. En su siguiente visita a Avar, repartiría una piedra preciosa a cada habitante de ser posible. Aunque también, estaría atento a saber si entre alguno de los pobladores de Nejet, había ocurrido algo que involucrara a esas piedras preciosas y quizás devolverlas a su dueño original. En cualquier caso, lo mejor y más prudente, era levantar aquellas piedras e irse. Aún faltaba tiempo para el amanecer, sin embargo, nunca había estado fuera del palacio cuando el sol ya había salido.

-¡Kuriboh!

El viento se agitó un poco y en poco tiempo, el Espíritu se presentó ante él.

-Escucha -dijo Atem a la criatura con rapidez-. Ve hacia esas luces de entre la arena y levanta una piedra. Tráela ente mí.

El Espíritu obedeció. En poco tiempo, Atem tuvo entre sus manos una piedra que, según su brillo y color, se trataba de un zafiro, que pese a su valor, no le transmitía ninguna clase de peligro.

Empleando la misma magia con la que conseguía mover la plancha de piedra que cubría la entrada secreta del palacio, el príncipe se concentró y en poco tiempo, cada piedra preciosa estuvo elevada del suelo. Retiró su capa de su cuello y lentamente, cada una de las piedras fue acercándose hasta él y una vez que cada una estuvo entre la tela, la ató y acomodó entre la montura para reanudar su marcha seguido de la criatura que había convocado. Aún mientras se alejaba o antes de concluir su labor, había seguido sin percibir la presencia de alguien o algo.

**O-O**

El príncipe paseaba solo por los jardines del palacio. Siempre le traía buenos recuerdos el deambular por ese lugar, ya que no solamente ese sitio fungió como espacio de sus juegos infantiles, sino que además, siempre que tenía oportunidad, su padre y él compartían algo de tiempo que ocupaban para conversar. El rey estaba ocupado, por lo que las visitas y reuniones de padre e hijo se habían aminorado con el paso de los años.

Ya era más del mediodía del la mañana siguiente. Atem sólo consiguió dormir un par de horas. Esta vez, Mahad no lo recibió, pero según pudo ver mientras ambos se reunieron con Siamun durante la mañana, el hechicero tampoco había dormido demasiado bien.

Sin embargo, el príncipe no había percibido nada fuera de lo común en la rutina diurna. Más tarde se reuniría con Siamun de vuelta, seguido de Mahad. Una vez que eso pasara, quizás podrían conversar un rato una vez que terminaran las enseñanzas del mayordomo real, aunque de antemano, Atem sabía lo que el hechicero probablemente iba a decirle: "Estoy preocupado", "No salga del palacio", etc. etc...

Pero para su sorpresa, cuando llegó la hora en la que debía reunirse con Siamun, aquel no se presentó. En cambio, Mahad se reunió con él. Al parecer, el faraón y los sacerdotes, además del mayordomo real, se acababan de reunir.

Según lo poco que escuchó Mahad, algo había ocurrido la noche anterior y hasta ese momento, uno de los sacerdotes había logrado descifrar la naturaleza del fenómeno que involucraba magia.

Sin decirlo en voz alta, Mahad pensó en que quizás, el príncipe había sido descubierto. Atem, por otro lado, pensó que lo único diferente que había ocurrido la noche anterior, era el descubrimiento de las piedras preciosas, las cuales ocultó en su dormitorio, asunto del cual, no reveló a Mahad.

Hasta la noche, el príncipe y el hechicero supieron por Siamun que los sacerdotes estarían en alerta, pues el faraón había ordenado que los templos y mastabas fueran vigilados al confirmar en la corte que en la noche anterior (posiblemente antes de que Atem volviera al palacio), habían percibido una gran fuente de magia maligna. Incluso, según se ordenó también, los cuidadores de tumba serían llamados de Eleitias.

Redoblada la seguridad del palacio y Nejet en general, Atem pensó en que quizás, las visitas a Avar habían finalizado de verdad. Sin embargo, si iba a ser su última salida del palacio, debía dar un recuerdo de su parte a sus amistades de aquel lugar.

* * *

Tres días después, por la noche, Atem volvía al palacio. Ya había dejado su caballo donde acostumbraba, además de añadir al dueño del lugar que, si no volvía en un plazo de varios días fijados por ambos, podía quedarse con la bestia.

Por ahora, solo y cubierto por su capa, se ocupaba de abrir la plancha de roca de la entrada secreta. Afortunadamente para él, esa parte del palacio seguía sin ser muy vigilada y había podido invocar a su Espíritu de Monstruo. Esta vez, se hallaba algo más agotado, como si desde que la vez pasada que había salido a esta, no hubiese logrado recuperarse del todo de una debilidad causada por la falta de sueño. Después de todo -pensó-, era natural que su cuerpo terminara protestando de uno u otro modo. Pero esta vez podría recuperarse. A la mañana siguiente, Mahad por fin escucharía de su boca que no volvería a salir del palacio en una larga temporada.

Cuando se adentró al pasillo después de mover la roca a su lugar, se dispuso a hacer lo mismo a la del otro lado que daba salida al jardín y una vez que lo consiguió y salió al exterior, giró su rostro al frente, para luego mantenerse sorprendido y sin movimiento.

-Vaya a sus aposentos, joven príncipe -dijo esta vez la voz del sumo sacerdote Aknadín-. Al alba, el faraón quiere verlo.

Detrás de Aknadín estaban varios hechiceros de Eleitias, los cuales se ocuparon de usar la misma magia que Atem acababa de usar para mover la plancha de piedra. Seto y Siamun también se encontraban al lado del sumo sacerdote, los cuales se mantuvieron en silencio con una mirada difícil de descifrar.

El príncipe por fin logró moverse y sin decir palabra, avanzó, en medio de un profundo silencio de los presentes. No fue seguido por nadie, ni se topó con alguien en su camino. Su pensamiento se fue hacia Mahad. Se alegraba, sin embargo, de que Mana no hubiera sabido nada del asunto, de otro modo, también se hallaría en la misma situación.

Ya en su dormitorio, las horas pasaron. Lo que menos pudo hacer fue dormir, tratando de descifrar cómo había sido descubierto. A esas alturas, si había sido por culpa de Mahad, quizás no lo culpaba. Quizás había terminado por fin con la paciencia del hechicero y aquel tomó medidas drásticas por su negligencia a sus peticiones de que no volviera a salir del palacio, aunque eso conllevara perjudicarse a sí mismo.

**O-O**

El sol comenzaba a salir, pero desde minutos antes, Atem, Mahad y Mana se habían reunido en el exterior de uno de los balcones, desde donde podía verse un jardín.

Había habido mucho movimiento en el palacio desde la noche anterior. Y Mana también había sido llamada por Siamun para interrogarla acerca de la ausencia del príncipe, al igual que Mahad. La joven, en vista de su reacción, fue declarada inocente, en cambio Mahad, dijo que sólo hablaría con el propio faraón, el cual, en respuesta, accedió a hablar con él, pero en compañía del príncipe. De ese modo, ninguno de los dos podría engañar o desmentir al otro por la lealtad del hechicero.

Y ahí los tres, acompañados por los primeros rayos del sol, Mahad relató al príncipe cómo fue que había sido descubiertos.

-En uno de los pasillos del palacio, antes de salir al jardín, una mujer de la servidumbre encontró una piedra preciosa. La llevó consigo con el resto de las mujeres y una de ellas, al comprender el valor de dicha piedra, se la quitó, llevándosela a uno de los guardias, el cual, la presentó a Siamun. Quizás usted tampoco lo sabía alteza, pero desde que el faraón ordenó nueva vigilancia, los sacerdotes y el mayordomo real se mantienen despiertos hasta tarde. En resumen, Siamun no reconoció esa joya como suya y cuando la pasó en manos de Aknadín, minutos después y según me contó, este presentó la piedra a su hijo Seto, el cual le comunicó algo a su padre en voz baja, pero antes, hubo una discusión entre ellos, la cual terminó cuando Aknadín ordenó que Mana y yo fuéramos llamados y que varios hombres de la guardia fueran a sus aposentos, Alteza.

Atem escuchaba con atención. Indicó con una seña al hechicero que continuara.

-No lo encontraron. No tuve tiempo de advertirle a usted, como habíamos acordado. Fui interrogado por Aknadín mientras Mana fue llevada por Siamun a otra parte fuera de mi vista. Aknadín me mostró esa piedra preciosa. No supe qué decirle porque de verdad desconozco su significado, pero sabía que tenía algo que ver con usted. De todas maneras, guardé silencio, pidiendo hablar con el faraón únicamente. ¿Hice mal, Alteza?

Atem negó con la cabeza.

-De ningún modo, Mahad. Actuaste como debiste.

El príncipe volvió el rostro a Mana, la cual, contraria a su forma de ser, se había mantenido en silencio, pensativa. Luego, bajando el rostro, dijo a ambos:

-Discúlpenme. Yo soy el principal culpable. Seto seguramente averiguó con su magia que esa piedra preciosa la dejé caer descuidadamente en mi salida del palacio. La encontré junto a otras hace días y salí para obsequiarlas.

-¿Las encontró? ¿Dónde? -preguntó Mahad, entre sorprendido e intrigado.

-De camino al palacio. No te dije nada precisamente para no preocuparte ni a ti ni a nadie...

-Perdone que lo interrogue, Alteza, pero es mi deber saberlo por su seguridad.

-De todas maneras -señaló Mana, llamando la atención de ambos-, yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo que Mahad. Tu sabes protegerte, príncipe. Y si encontraste esas piedras y decidiste obsequiarlas, no veo peligro en eso.

-Pero no sólo es eso, Mana -respondió Mahad a la joven-. Hay vigilancia en el palacio y la hemos burlado por propósitos ajenos a la seguridad. El faraón y la corte querrán saberlo todo. Aunque están en su derecho de saber...

Atem iba a responder otra cosa, pero en ese momento, Siamun salió al balcón también para anunciar que ambos, Atem y Mahad, eran llamados ante Aknamkanon y que Mana debía retirarse.

La muchacha obedeció, despidiéndose brevemente de sus amigos, mientras Siamun tomaba camino a la cámara donde se llevaría acabo la reunión, seguido por los jóvenes en silencio.

El príncipe había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar a su padre desde el trono, dictando sentencia a aquellos culpables en alterar el orden de Nejet o fueran en contra de su reinado. En esas ocasiones, el faraón se veía molesto, pero todo desde la altura de su posición, es decir, con una impecable frialdad y severidad en su rostro inquebrantable.

¿Sería igual esta vez para con su hijo?

Aunque tenía algunos años menos a la edad en la que el rey Benakon había subido al trono, inexplicablemente, Atem no pudo evitar sentirse como un niño de nuevo.

**O-O**

Al pie de la cámara, ante las amplias puertas de madera y alabastro grabadas, Siamun, con seriedad en su rostro anunció:

-Su Majestad quiere verlos a ambos. Los espera.

Cruzando las puertas y cerrándolas tras de ellos, la cámara en la que se encontraban era más pequeña en la que se llevaban acabo las audiencias. Sin embargo, en el fondo, también había un trono de piedra y oro por encima de varios escalones. Y en el, con la mirada sombría, los esperaba el rey.

Llegaron ante él hasta detenerse pasos antes del primer escalón. Ambos hicieron una reverencia, mientras mantenían sus cabezas inclinadas en señal de respeto.

El silencio fue interrumpido por la voz del faraón.

-Príncipe, ¿desde cuándo haz estado saliendo del palacio a mis espaldas?

A no ser que estuvieran ante la corte, su padre no le llamaba por su título de nobleza, aun si Mahad estaba presente. Ahora era distinto, como si el peso de su posición fuera por delante a sus acciones.

Llevaba la cuenta exacta de todas aquellas veces que había ido a Avar, pero respondió:

-Desde... hace tiempo, padre...

Un corto silencio se hizo de parte del rey, para luego, dirigirse al hechicero:

-Y tú, Mahad, ¿sabes a dónde va mi hijo?

-Si, Alteza -y como era costumbre y deber en el hechicero, salió en defensa de Atem, casi le aseguro que el príncipe, cuando vuelve de Avar, no ha hecho nada malo para...

-¡Suficiente! -interrumpió el rey, mientras el joven guardaba inmediato silencio.

El faraón se puso de pie. Dio un par de cortos pasos al lado de su trono mientras colocaba una mano por el costado de su cuerpo y con la otra, aun pasaba sus dedos por la superficie del trono, como meditando. Luego, volvió la vista al frente, tomando la palabra.

-Avar es un poblado lejano a nuestro palacio, príncipe. No sé qué medios usas para ir y volver cada noche, pero a partir de este día en adelante, tus visitas a ese lugar se terminaron. Y esa salida que creaste en el muro, ciertamente me ha confundido. ¿Para qué final usas tus fuerzas; para ti mismo o para continuar con el reinado?

-Padre... -comenzó a decir aquel, para tratar de explicarse.

-¡Tus acciones son irresponsables, Atem! ¡Puedes poner en peligro tu vida y la seguridad de todo el palacio!

Esta vez, ante la sorpresa del príncipe, Mahad se adelantó a declarar:

-Majestad, yo hice esa salida para que el príncipe la usara.

El faraón volvió a dirigir su vista al hechicero.

-Mahad, sabes muy bien que mentir al rey es una de la peores faltas que un hombre puede hacer, porque también le miente a los dioses mismos. Sin embargo, perdonaré de tu parte, debido a la lealtad que siempre haz mostrado a mi hijo y a mí. Pero esta vez, perjudicaste a la familia real. Tenlo en cuenta siempre y mide tus acciones en adelante. Una gran oportunidad se pierde por la mentira, Mahad. Retírate.

Instantes después, en silencio, Mahad hizo una reverencia, para luego darse la vuelta y salir de la cámara. El hechicero y el príncipe sabían que esas últimas palabras que el rey acababa de decir, se referían claramente a que Mahad podría no ser sacerdote de la corte.

-Padre, Mahad es inocente... -comenzó a decir Atem, para defender a su amigo, pero su padre lo interrumpió.

-¡Tú no volverás a salir del palacio mientras yo sea faraón de Nejet! ¡Iras hasta donde creaste esa salida en el muro y la derribarás, usando las mismas fuerzas blasfemas que empleaste para crearla!

-Padre, yo nunca usaría mi magia para ir en contra de mi sangre...

-¡Silencio! ¡Por tu egoísmo, Atem, los dioses podrían negarte que uses sus Espíritus hasta que sepas lo que es llevar sobre tus hombros el destino de todo un pueblo, de toda la gente que creerá en ti, porque tú serás su guía! ¡Tu serás el rey que lleve consigo el designio de nuestras tradiciones y antepasados! ¡No puedes convertirte en un ser débil que de deje llevar por cualquier pensamiento indebido y que pueda poner en peligro a nuestro legado, a nuestros orígenes! ¡Un error para la familia real se paga caro! ¡Entiende eso!

El príncipe se mantuvo en silencio, sin dirigir la vista a su padre, el cual, continuó.

-Te he dado muchas libertades y es hora de que conozcas tus limitaciones. Tendrás nuevas obligaciones a partir de este día. Pronto te lo haré saber por medio de Siamun. Retírate.

Imitando a su amigo, momentos antes, Atem hizo otra reverencia, para después, abandonar la cámara. El rey por su parte, le había dado la espalda, por lo que sólo escuchó los pasos de su hijo al abandonar la cámara. Le pesó algo el haberle hablado así, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a perder a alguien más de su familia si podía evitarse.

**O-O**

Una larga semana siguió después, en la que el príncipe había pasado su tiempo al lado de Siamun y Mahad, ambos ocupados en hacer varias visitas a Eleitias, donde entre enseñanzas y lecturas, sus mentes sin embargo, estaban en otra parte. Atem no había visto de nuevo a su padre. Pese a que anteriormente, dicha situación era común, ahora dicha ausencia le causaba un vacío en su pecho. Pero no perdía la esperanza de poder explicarse. Sin embargo, no sabía si su padre tendría planes también para la gente de Avar. Por otro lado, vería que Jono y su gente no usaban su fuerza para mal. Sería justo con ellos.

Otros días más pasaron. El príncipe y Mahad volvieron a Nejet. Al principio, todo volvía a ser tranquilo. La fuerza de magia maligna que los sacerdotes habían sentido no había vuelto a aparecer. Algunos hechiceros de Eleitias se retiraron a su pueblo, pero no por ello dejaron de oírse las novedades, las cuales, Siamun transmitió al príncipe:

-La salud del rey ha menguado.

-¿Cómo? -respondió el joven, alarmándose-. Debo verlo.

-No, Alteza. Quiere que usted continúe con sus deberes. Además, ha tomado ciertas disposiciones con usted.

-¿Qué tipo de disposiciones, Siamun?

-Las que tiene el heredero al trono, Alteza. Antes de que el rey Benakon muriera, como usted sabe, hizo que su hijo tuviera asegurado su derecho al trono al lado de la reina Bajet.

-Entonces, eso significa que...

Siamun retomó la palabra.

-En estos días, la hija de la sacerdote Theneira, Isis, volverá a Nejet para tomar el lugar de su madre. Mahad y Seto irán por ella a Menftu y yo también iré por encomienda del faraón. Volveremos todos con la princesa de Menftu.

-¿Mi padre quiere que despose a la princesa Kisara?

-Así es, Alteza.

La preocupación del príncipe aumentaba.

-Siamun, ¿por qué mi padre no quiere que lo vea? ¿Por qué ha hecho venir a la princesa? ¿Se encuentra mal desde que habló conmigo? ¿Yo he sido el culpable?

Ante aquellas preguntas, el mayordomo real respondió simplemente:

-Usted es su hijo. Ningún noble de Nejet a causado daño a su propia familia nunca.

**O-O**

Sabía que si se arriesgaba a ir de todas maneras a ver a su padre, le prohibirían el paso, no solo los guardias, sino hasta los sacerdotes. Debía esperar entonces a que fuera su padre quien lo llamara. Mientras tanto, la incertidumbre lo consumía. Aunque de antemano sabía que la muerte constituía el hecho de que el alma ascendería con los dioses, no podía evitar entristecerse. La pérdida de su padre le pesaría más de lo que pudiera imaginar al no poder evitar sentirse culpable. Por otro lado, nunca había visto a la princesa de Menftu, aunque a esas alturas, no quería ni le interesaba tener el derecho al trono, quería que su padre estuviera bien.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, fijando la vista en un punto indefinido mientras sus manos caían apoyadas pobre el muro de uno de los balcones, unos pasos lo sacaron de sus reflexiones. Giró el rostro para encontrarse con Mahad y Mana.

Cuando estuvieron cerca y después de breves saludos, el hechicero tomó la palabra:

-Alteza. ¿Ya le dio la noticia Siamun?

-Si, Mahad.

-¿Qué noticia? -preguntó Mana, mirando a ambos alternativamente.

-El príncipe, por mandato del faraón, deberá casarse lo antes posible con la princesa de Menftu. El rey no se encuentra bien de salud y quiere que el derecho al trono de su hijo esté asegurado.

-¿Es cierto, príncipe?

-Si, así es, Mana... Temo que es mi culpa haber hecho enfadar a mi padre y que a causa de ello, su salud se perjudicara.

-Lamento mucho que el faraón se encuentre mal... -lamentó Mana-. Y también creo que no es momento de que el rey busque tu esposa, sino volver a hablarte.

-¡Mana! ¡No le digas eso al príncipe! -reprochó Mahad.

-No importa, Mahad... Mana siempre habla con la verdad...

-Príncipe, habla con tu padre. Se sentirá mejor si lo buscas -insistió la joven.

-No lo he visto desde que habló conmigo. Además si ahora voy, me prohibirán el paso.

-¡Búscalo! ¡Es tu padre, no un desconocido! ¡Háblale! ¡El silencio es lo más malo que puede existir entre las personas que se quieren! ¡Te aseguro que eso lo reanimará junto a su salud!

-¡No puedo! -respondió Atem -. Por cada día que pasa, es doloroso para mí. No me importa ser el nuevo rey, lo que quiero es su perdón.

-Por otra parte, Alteza -dijo Mahad, después de un breve silencio-, si el faraón ha estipulado que los reinos de Menftu y Nejet deben unirse con el casamiento de los príncipes una vez que se haya decidido, no hay nada que pueda impedirlo. Ha dado su palabra al rey de Menftu y si nuestro faraón se retracta, podría haber guerra.

-No puede ser... ¿y no hay nada que pueda evitar una guerra? -preguntó Mana a ambos.

-Es cierto. Todo eso es verdad -dijo Atem, serio-. Una vez que Siamun vaya por la princesa, no habrá vuelta atrás. Y eso significará que mi padre sabe que tiene sus días contados, porque ningún soberano de Nejet ha sobrevivido para ver la sucesión de su hijo.Y todo esto es por mi culpa.

Su puño cayó sobre una de las lozas de piedra del balcón. Aunque pasó rápidamente una de sus manos por su rostro, sus amigos advirtieron una lágrima furtiva que había salido de uno de sus ojos hasta la mitad de su mejilla.

Mana y Mahad se miraron en silencio y con preocupación.

-No se sienta culpable Alteza... -dijo Mahad, rompiendo el silencio después de varios largos segundos.

-No eres culpable de querer conocer el reino -añadió Mana, con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba a sus amigos-. Así que díganme, ¿cómo es Avar?

Mahad, siguiendo el pensamiento de Mana, comenzó a hablar del lugar y de sus recuerdos cuando era niño. Al principio, Atem se notaba distante en la conversación, incluso tuvo deseos de irse a su cámara, pero si se iba, era probable que no pararía de llenarse el pensamiento de culpabilidad. Sus pensamientos se fueron guiando de las descripciones de Mahad, hasta que por fin, describió a Mana cada cosa que había visto en ese lugar, desde la gente hasta la magia que se realizaba, además de los combates en los que participaba, recordando a Jono también.

Cuando el hechicero y el príncipe hicieron una pausa, Mana preguntó a Atem.

-Entonces, ¿ninguna de esas personas saben que tú eres el príncipe de Nejet?

-No. No dije mi nombre.

-Fue lo más prudente -convino Mahad.

-En ese caso, antes de que tengan más deberes, ¿les gustaría salir del palacio otra vez? -preguntó la muchacha a ambos jóvenes, dejándolos sorprendidos.

-No debo hacerlo, Mana -respondió el príncipe, negando además con la cabeza.

-¿Perdiste la razón, Mana? -preguntó el hechicero.

-¡Será por poco tiempo! Iremos en el día a los mercados. ¿Qué les parece?

Mientras el príncipe se mantuvo en silencio, Mahad volvió a protestar:

-Hay una advertencia de por medio, Mana. No la podemos romper.

-¡Vamos! Esta vez, yo los ayudaré -insistió la joven.

El hechicero iba a volver a objetar, sin embargo, esta vez fue el príncipe quien se adelantó a sus palabras:

-No sé si podré salir del palacio nuevamente en mucho tiempo...

No continuó la frase, pero internamente, Mahad temía que la completara. Mana, sin embargo, no esperó a que su amigo lo meditara más tiempo:

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué haz decidido?

-Vamos.

* * *

Había accedido, más que nada, porque no dejaba de sentir una deuda hacia su amiga de la infancia. Para no perjudicarla de algún modo, le había guardado el secreto que ahora ya era del conocimiento de la corte y de su padre mismo. Y en cuanto Siamun y los demás volvieran de Menftu, su vida volvería a tener otro giro importante, algo a lo que estaba destinado, sin embargo, no esperaba que las circunstancias fueran tan poco afortunadas.

Mahad no había ido con ellos después de todo. Aunque Mana tenía acceso libre al palacio, sus salidas y entradas habituales no eran por los accesos principales, sino por otra localizada al este del palacio, donde la servidumbre tenía acceso.

La joven había hecho amistad también con varias personas de la servidumbre, quienes no se extrañaron de verla salir como siempre, incluso los guardias se habían acostumbrado a au presencia, aunque esta vez, la vieron acompañada por otra persona cubierta por una túnica, pensando que quizás se trataba de un hechicero de Eleitias, ya que aquellos acostumbraban ir vestidos de ese modo.

El mercado del pueblo era extenso. Rústicos locales sobre tierra o mesas se veían por doquier y sobre las telas, los comerciantes ofrecían todo tipo de objetos, siendo los sirvientes de los nobles los principales clientes, ya que por encargo de sus amos, adquirían todo cuanto les pedían.

Pero entre los puestos de frutos o telas, había otros en los que ofrecían alhajas o piedras preciosas. Los dueños de dichas adquisiciones a la venta, la mayoría de las veces, pertenecían a otros reinos o pueblos, a veces, de otros lugares más apartados de Egipto venidos atreves del Sinaí y aun más allá de los territorios de éste.

Aunque la visita al mercado se limitaba a menos de una hora para los jóvenes, pasaban a través de los corredores de arena, como tratando de ver lo más posible lo que había y pasaba a su alrededor. La mañana era especialmente tranquila y faltaba tiempo para el mediodía, tiempo en el cual, el príncipe debía estar en el palacio.

Sin embargo, cuando recorrían ya los pasillos finales del mercado, dispuestos a volver, Mana se detuvo frente a uno de los puestos, el cual pertenecía a un hombre que al igual que el príncipe, cubría parte de su rostro con una tela. La joven había fijado su atención sobre un objeto en especial: un collar. El brillo del pulido metal de oro resaltaba el adorno que tenía por enfrente; un rubí redondo y rojo. Había más personas admirando la belleza de las otras piezas de joyería, sin embargo, parecía que aquel collar era visto y apreciado sólo por ella. No fue sino hasta cuando Atem se puso de pie al lado de ella cuando la joven reaccionó:

-Mira, ¿no son preciosas? -le preguntó, señalando algunas piezas por delante de ella.

-Si.

-Este collar en especial -añadió Mana, sin atreverse a tocar la alhaja todavía-. Su piedra es muy bella...

-Es un rubí traído desde tierras lejanas -dijo de inmediato el dueño de todas las joyas en venta-. No verá uno igual en todo Nejet.

Ciertamente eso no era del todo verdad. Atem había visto adornos y ornamentaciones de templos más ricas, eso sin añadirle aquellas piedras preciosas que había encontrado. Quizás -pensó-, debió de haber dejado una de ellas para su amiga y que luego, un artesano hiciera para ella algo mejor. Sin embargo, al contemplar más de cerca el collar, supo que Mana, salvo por algunos adornos que su propio padre había regalado, no tenía más.

-¿Te gustó ese collar, Mana? -preguntó a su amiga.

-Si, pero no traje mucho conmigo para poder comprarlo... -lamentó ella. Iba a sugerir al príncipe que se fueran. Ella podría conseguir después lo que le faltaba para adquirir el collar y volver sola otro día, pero el mercader insistió, pero ahora, a su amigo:

-Lléveselo ahora, señor. Después de este día, no volveré a Nejet en mucho tiempo.

Aunque ella negó -lamentando también internamente la noticia de que el vendedor se iría sin darle oportunidad de conseguir el collar con sus propios medios, Atem respondió a aquel hombre.

-Lo llevaré.

-Perfecto -celebró el mercader, tomando de la mano del joven el valor estipulado. Después, cuando tuvo en sus manos el collar, lo tendió a su amiga, con una sonrisa.

-Es tuyo.

**O-O**

Atravesaron el mismo acceso del palacio que habían empleado para salir. De inmediato, cruzando los pasillos y antes de despedirse, la joven, con un gesto de preocupación mientras pasaba la punta de sus dedos sobre su recién adquirido collar, dijo:

-Príncipe, no debiste comprarlo...

De nueva cuenta, él sonrió:

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberme llevado fuera del palacio. Como siempre y desde niños, tú haces que mis preocupaciones sean menores y me haces sonreír. Ahora, quiero que tengas algo que te haga feliz. Es tuyo. No lo devuelvas.

Un poco más tranquila, ella volvió a sonreír. De verdad le había gustado mucho aquel collar. Algo inexplicable hasta para ella, ya que nunca antes le había llamado la atención ser dueña de tales objetos valiosos. Estaba avergonzada y dispuesta a devolverlo, pero ahora, tendría otro significado para ella al conservarlo.

-Gracias.

Mahad, preocupado también por la vuelta de sus amigos, pasaba por los pasillos dispuesto a ir en su busca, pero al verles de vuelta, de inmediato anunció al príncipe que debía irse. Siamun lo buscaba para darle un comunicado personalmente departe del faraón.

Una vez que minutos después Atem estuvo dispuesto, Siamun le transmitió el mensaje que a la mañana siguiente, el, Seto y Mahad, acompañados de más soldados y hechiceros de Eleitias, partirían a Menftu. El viaje de ida y vuelta sería de tres días, tiempo en el cual, a su regreso, estaría todo dispuesto para que la princesa ocupara su puesto en la familia real.

Sin poder objetar o añadir algo para ver a su padre, el príncipe simplemente dio su aprobación.

* * *

Adentrándose en una caverna, en un lugar apartado a los mercados de Nejet, el mercader avanzó entre la oscuridad hasta que sus ojos se toparon con la luz de una antorcha y una hoguera, la cual frente a ella, un joven se ocupaba de arrojarle todo tipo de maleza. En cuanto vio al recién llegado, sonrió, para luego preguntar:

-¿Lo tomó?

-Si. Esa muchacha vio el rubí antes que cualquier otra joya. Lo usará por él...

Luego de que ambos sonrieran ferozmente, el mercader añadió:

-¡Y eso es perfecto! ¡Tres noches querido hijo! ¡En tres noches, la historia de Nejet será reescrita!

* * *

_Primera noche_

Al amanecer, el rubí del collar brilló.

Mana abrió sus ojos, saliendo después de su lecho. Sin decir palabra, usó su ropa común y abandonó s cámara en silencio.

Caminó por los pasillos del palacio sin mirar ni saludar a nadie, aunque todos quienes la vieron tampoco se extrañaron de verla, aunque sí de su mutismo. Era común que la vieran caminar al lado de Mahad, su maestro o incluso sola en sus ratos libres y en todo ese lapso, que ella estuviera sonriendo y saludando. Ese día, sin embargo, se le notaba distinta.

Avanzó, como si estudiara cada movimiento de la guardia. Después, por los pasillos, anduvo hasta donde se le era permitido el acceso, ya que sin Mahad o Atem, no podía ir más allá dentro del palacio donde sólo los sacerdotes y algunos pocos hombres de la guardia podían ir.

No se topó en su camino con alguno de sus amigos, los cuales, el hechicero se hallaba fuera de Nejet y el príncipe, era seguro que no saldría hasta cuando la comitiva a Menftu volviera.

La silenciosa exploración de la joven terminó hasta el crepúsculo, tiempo en el cual pudo entrar a uno de los templos cercanos al palacio para estudiar con su vista las figuras que sin embargo ya había visto y conocido antes.

* * *

_Segunda noche_

Siamun, Seto, Mahad y el resto de sus acompañantes se encontraban en Menftu. Al amanecer, todos partirían de regreso a Nejet en compañía de las dos mujeres pertenecientes a la nobleza de su reino natal.

Mientras tanto, en Nejet, la guardia del palacio se había movilizado casi a la media noche. De algún modo, un intruso había accedido. Pero aquel desconocido no se adentró al palacio, sino a la parte externa dedicada a los templos y edificios del tipo mastabas, donde algunos de los sacerdotes confinaban las lápidas de los Espíritus de Monstruo propios y de sus antecesores.

El sumo sacerdote Aknadín fue advertido y en compañía de la sacerdote Theneira y el resto de los protectores del palacio, dieron aviso al faraón quien de inmediato dio instrucciones, pese a su condición física, algo débil todavía, sus pensamientos iban con rapidez.

Atem por su parte, despierto y advertido igualmente por Theneira, esta le indicó que lo conveniente era que no saliera de su cámara, sin embargo, cuando estuvo solo, no lo pensó demasiado en ir a averiguar por su parte. Tomando su espada, se puso en marcha por los oscuros pasillos hasta salir al exterior, escuchando atentamente cada ruido.

Cuando se disponía a avanzar, con una mano sobre la empuñadura de su arma, sobre el viento llegó hasta sus oídos algo que le pareció gritos. Algo grave estaba ocurriendo al otro lado de los jardines. Dio un paso, cuando escuchó otro paso a sus espaldas muy cerca de él.

Tomo la espada, blandiéndola por delante de él mientras se daba la vuelta, supuesto a atacar. Pero detuvo el golpe, a tiempo. Sin inmutarse por el ataque de su amigo, Mana se hallaba de pie, frente a él.

-¡Mana! -exclamó Atem, retirando su arma de inmediato-. Es muy peligroso que estés aquí. Ve al palacio.

Ella no respondió.

-Mana - insistió su amigo, levantando una mano hasta depositarla en uno de los hombros de la joven-. Por favor, obedece... Ve al palacio. Yo me reuniré contigo cuando todo haya pasado.

Pero Mana continuaba con su silencio. Entonces el príncipe percibió que de la piedra preciosa del collar, un extraño brillo comenzaba a fluir. Miró a la joven a los ojos, los cuales se mantenían inexpresivos.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Mana?

-Es mi sirviente ahora, eso es lo que pasa, príncipe...

La respuesta había venido desde otro lugar, en las sombras. La voz pertenecía a un hombre.

Atem volvió a tomar su espada con ambas manos, colocándose por delante de su amiga, mirando ahora hacia donde había escuchado la voz desconocida.

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Muéstrate! -demandó.

Una risa del desconocido se escuchó, para que luego, frente a él, apareciera la figura de un hombre que cubría su cabeza con una túnica parecida a la que usaban los hechiceros Ishtar de Eleitias. De algún modo, aquel intruso había tomado la vestimenta de uno de ellos, haciéndose pasar por hechicero de ese lugar para tener acceso al palacio.

Desconcertado, pero sin bajar la guardia, Atem no perdía de vista a aquel hombre, el cual, en su mano derecha, sujetaba también una espada.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que buscas? -cuestionó el príncipe, furioso.

Con una tranquilidad extraña en su voz, el intruso respondió:

-Tu guardia está enfrentándose a otros de mis sirvientes, pero ella -dijo, señalando a Mana-, ha sido la más útil.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?!

-¿Tu generosidad ha sido la correcta, príncipe? -respondió su rival.

-¡Deja de burlarte y respóndeme! -exclamó Atem.

El intruso blandió su espada también, dando unos pasos al frente. Sin esperar el primer golpe, Atem dio el ataque inicial seguido de otros más en los que ambas espadas daban y recibían la fuerza de sus portadores, haciendo relucir el filo del acero. Con la intención de alejarse de Mana para que no resultara herida, Atem apartaba a su contrincante poco a poco.

Adivinando el propósito del príncipe, el desconocido gritó a la joven:

-¡Deténlo! ¡Ayuda a tu amo!

El rubí del collar brilló con fuerza y la joven de inmediato levantó una de sus manos hacia Atem, el cual, casi de inmediato, fue desarmado de su espada, la cual fue lanzada lejos de su alcance por una fuerza invisible, momento que su rival aprovechó para colocar el filo de su arma sobre el cuello del príncipe.

-Mana... -susurró Atem, mirando a su amiga.

La misma fuerza invisible que lo había desarmado, levantó un viento que hizo que la cabeza del desconocido quedara descubierta. El príncipe devolvió su mirada a aquel hombre. Volvió a quedar sorprendido.

-Eres... un escriba de Eleitias... -dijo, descubriendo en la mirada de su enemigo su origen.

-Ambos tenemos algo en común. En nuestros ojos, llevamos la herencia de nuestros antepasados -respondió aquel hombre joven con una sonrisa furiosa.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste traicionar a tu gente, a nosotros, tus protectores?!

-No pertenezco a Eleitias y no me importa esa gente. Mi designio es diferente al de ellos...

Rápidamente, a la mente del príncipe llegó un relato contado por Siamun, algo que al rey Benakon había ocurrido hacia mucho tiempo atrás.

Con una sonrisa de astucia, Atem respondió:

-Tu designio falló... ¡El libro no será tuyo!

La espada del intruso fue apartada de golpe por la misma fuerza que había desarmado al príncipe. Sin pensarlo más, llamó a un Espíritu de Monstruo de las lápidas y de inmediato, una criatura a la que él había nombrado Belfomet acudió, lanzándose sobre el rival de Atem e inmovilizándolo. El príncipe de inmediato, fue hasta Mana, quitando del cuello de ella aquel collar. En cuanto eso ocurrió, la joven reaccionó por fin, volviendo a ser ella.

Mana hizo muchas preguntas al príncipe, el cual trataba de responder, sin embargo, Atem tenía la intención de ir a auxiliar al resto de los sacerdotes, además de hacer que capturaran al autor de todo el caos en el palacio.

-Mana, ve al palacio y busca a más guardias y si es posible, a uno de los sacerdotes, diles que aquí está atrapado el intruso. Belfomet no se moverá ni lo dejará ir.

-Pero... ¿A dónde irás tú? Es peligroso también para ti...

-No hay tiempo y no tenemos más opciones. Por favor, ve.

Aun preocupada, pero tomando valor, Mana obedeció.

**O-O**

Hacia el amanecer, la guardia y los sacerdotes habían logrado guardar el orden en el palacio. El príncipe tan solo presenció cuando los guardias se alejaban con los últimos prisioneros, los cuales, también iban cubiertos con túnicas oscuras. Ellos y su líder, fueron llevados hasta un calabozo.

Por otra parte, Atem guardó para sí el hecho de que su amiga había sido controlada. De otro modo, las preguntas iniciarían y todo terminaría en que había salido del palacio.

No se le permitió ver al resto de los cómplices, pero según había dicho uno de ellos, eran hechiceros que venían del pueblo de Kul Elna sin dar otro tipo de detalles. El intruso del palacio se negó a dar su nombre.

* * *

_Tercera noche_

Poco después del amanecer del día siguiente a la captura de los intrusos, la comitiva de Menftu había vuelto.

Recibiendo a la princesa y la sacerdote lo mejor que pudieron dada la situación en peligro que había pasado, el faraón recibió a las jóvenes en su corte, anunciando además que la ceremonia de la unión de los príncipes quedaría aplazado unos días más. Era claro que la princesa y algunos de los recién llagados no debían enterarse del incidente de noches antes y que debido a ello, se habían atrasado los preparativos pertinentes.

Se le concedió a la princesa Kisara una cámara para ella y sus sirvientes, mientras tanto, el príncipe y ella, no se conocerían hasta el día concerniente a la ceremonia.

**O-O**

Por la noche, sin embargo, la celda en la que habían sido encerrados los intrusos y su innombrado líder, un resplandor hizo que el oscuro lugar quedara iluminado, llamando la atención de los guardias, los cuales, de inmediato, hicieron hacérselo saber al mayordomo real y el sumo sacerdote.

Para cuando llegaron al lugar, algunos de los intrusos habían salido ya y ahora peleaban contra la guardia. La alarma se hizo y ahora, los soldados del ejército entraron para resguardar el palacio y detener a los rebeldes, sin embargo, la alarma también se dio desde el exterior del palacio: seres semejantes a Espíritus de Monstruo se aproximaban seguidos de una poderosa fuerza maligna.

El apoyo que pudieran pedir a los hechiceros de Eleitias no llegaría a tiempo, por lo que los soldados y sacerdotes se prepararon para contener y defenderse de los enemigos que se aproximaban, incluyendo al príncipe y su padre.

Desde dentro de las murallas del palacio, mientras tanto, un poderoso Espíritu de Monstruo había sido convocado por el desconocido y sus aliados, llamado por ellos como Diamante Kernel, el cual, abrió las puertas a los recién llegados.

Inevitablemente y ante la desesperación de los residentes defensores del palacio, muchos iban cayendo ante el enemigo, haciéndolos retroceder y descubrir que a dos de esos hombres, eran quienes el resto obedecían. Pero uno en especial, más viejo que el hombre que enfrentó Atem, quiso cruzar palabras con el faraón, diciendo que su nombre era Anubis.

**O-O**

En el exterior del palacio, seguido del príncipe y de su corte, además de soldados, Aknamkanon salió. Frente a él, secundado por el joven -anónimo hasta ese momento- y sus aliados de Kul Elna y nuevos hombres que poseían Espíritus de Monstruo -todos cubiertos de pies a cabeza por telas oscuras-, el hombre que se hizo llamar Anubis hizo una reverencia mientras él y sus acompañantes se reían burlonamente.

-He detenido mi ataque a tu palacio, porque quiero algo que hay en este lugar y quiero que me lo entregues tú mismo, faraón.

-Fracasaron antes y lo harán ahora -respondió Aknamkanon enseguida-. No permitiré que se lleven algo tan preciado para nosotros.

Su interlocutor volvió a reír.

-Refiérete a mí como el señor de la muerte, Anubis, el nuevo rey de Nejet.

-¡Cómo te atreves a tomar el nombre de uno de nuestros dioses! -exclamó el faraón, furioso.

Anubis respondió enseguida:

-No debes sorprenderse, Alteza... Una de tus sacerdotes fue llamada como una de tus diosas y yo no veo que una simple mujer obre como esa deidad... Además, tú mismo llamaste a tu hijo como uno de tus dioses, pero al contrario de esa deidad, el príncipe reniega de su origen... -y mirando a Atem, dijo después-. Mi nombre es Ajti, ¿y el tuyo cuál es, príncipe? ¿Qué nombre le darás a tus dioses cuando estés frente a ellos? ¿Atem o Sethir?

El príncipe, sin poder evitarlo, palideció, mientras escuchó que su padre murmuraba una palabra:

-¿Sethir?

-¡Si! ¡Así es! -exclamó triunfal el hijo de Bauk-¡Su príncipe rechaza su sagrado nombre por su soberbia!

¡No! ¡No es así! ¡No lo escuche, Alteza! -gritó Mahad, dispuesto a ir a atacar con su magia a Anubis. Pero se detuvo. Atem incluido, eran los únicos sorprendidos al ver que uno de los hombres que acompañaban a Anubis había descubierto su rostro, reconociéndolo ambos. Era Jono.

-Tu generosidad, príncipe, ha hecho que me dieras un ejército -dijo Anubis, riendo-. Las piedras preciosas que encontraste, al igual que la que compraste a la joven, mantienen a todos bajo nuestras órdenes. Jono ha dicho que no sabía que eras el príncipe. Lamenta mucho que hayas engañado a toda su gente y a él.

El príncipe no podía más que mantenerse en silencio. Sin quererlo, miraba a su padre, el cual, se mantenía haciendo frente a Anubis, pero en el fondo, el hijo sabía que sin quererlo, quizás había causado más daño de su parte a su progenitor.

Como el faraón y el príncipe se mantenían unos pasos más al frente que el resto de la corte, al igual que Anubis y el otro joven, este último, en voz baja, preguntó al otro:

-Padre... ¿Puedo activar el hechizo ahora?

-¡Hazlo, Bakura! -dijo Anubis en voz alta, con una sonrisa diabólica- ¡Ni siquiera se han dado cuenta dónde están parados!

Al examinar a su alrededor, Mahad lo comprendió primero, tratando de advertir a los soberanos, pero fue tarde. Todas las espadas esparcidas alrededor de Atem y su padre comenzaron a flotar y brillar rápidamente cuando Bakura gritó:

-¡Invoco a la magia de las espadas de la luz!

-¡No puede ser! ¡Conoce el hechizo! -dijeron varios sacerdotes, sorprendidos de saber que un hechizo tan poderoso era del conocimiento de los enemigos.

Por su parte, incapaces de moverse, el príncipe y el faraón eran prisioneros.

**O-O**

-Seré benevolente contigo, Aknamkanon... -dijo Anubis al faraón-. Te permitiré que el hechizo te libere. Pero te advierto, no cometas una estupidez. Las espadas aun están bajo nuestro control. Puedo hacer que se muevan sobre quien yo mande. ¡Lo mismo va para ustedes! -dijo, refiriéndose a los sacerdotes-. ¡El rey y el príncipe morirán si interfieren!

-Sin embargo -añadió Bakura-, si quieren que de algún modo les perdonemos la vida, deberán traer el Libro de Hechizos del Milenio ante nosotros lo antes posible.

Las miradas se fueron ante el sumo sacerdote, el cual, con una expresión llena de furia pero lo suficientemente calmado como para hablar claramente, ordenó a su hijo:

-Tráelo.

El joven obedeció la orden. Instantes después, Seto avanzó con el libro entre sus brazos. Bakura lo tomó después para ir a dejarlo frente a su padre, sobre el suelo.

Anubis sacó de entre sus ropas un objeto que luego dejó también en el suelo. Era un papiro, el cual extendió desenrollándolo sobre el suelo. Frente a este, colocó el Libro de Hechizos. Luego, los presentes escucharon una oración que Anubis y Bakura comenzaron a decir. Nadie, salvo Seto y Aknadín, supieron que ese dialecto era el mismo que el del libro antiguo.

Cuando terminaron la oración, Anubis sonrió al igual que su hijo.

-¡Padre! -comenzó a decir Anubis de nuevo-. ¡Levántate, padre! ¡Reúnete con nosotros! ¡Un alma de entre todas las presentes, desea reemplazarte!

Un viento nació del papiro, agitando la cabellera y vestidos de los presentes para luego ver, con fascinación y miedo, que de aquel papel emergió un espíritu. Tal y como hacían al invocar Espíritus de Monstruo, Anubis había atrapado el alma de un hombre en un pergamino. El alma de su padre Bauk.

El alma de Bauk se detuvo frente al libro, abriendo sus ojos, como si lo hubiera reconocido después de muchos años.

-Verán -dijo Anubis a los presentes-. Yo no sé leer ese libro, pero mi padre si. Fue escriba de la tierra de Eleitias, por eso mi hijo tiene su mirada como mi padre y esa gente de los Ishtar. A mi padre se le fue la vida intentando hacerse de ese objeto antiguo nuevamente y sólo aprendió un hechizo, el cual me enseñó y perfeccioné y que ustedes están viendo. Su alma quedaría atrapada por un largo tiempo en un pergamino y ahora, después de la muerte, pudo cumplir su deseo.

-No es posible -dijo Aknadín. El sumo sacerdote, por entonces, ya había logrado descifrar varios hechizos del libro, incluyendo el que Anubis usó, comprendiendo además, los peligros-. ¡Ese hechizo dice que el alma atrapada se convertirá en Sheut, en la maldad de un hombre!

-Lo sé -respondió Anubis-. Por eso, necesito que uno de ustedes lo reemplace. Una vez liberado, el alma de mi padre me transmitirá su conocimiento y podré leer ese libro por fin. Pero antes, debemos establecer todo lo que dice el ritual... ¡Bakura!

-¿Padre?

-Es ahora... ¡Avanza ante el príncipe!

Una vez que obedeció, el mismo hechizo que atrapaba a Atem se transfirió hasta Bakura. Ambos jóvenes no podían moverse.

Sorprendido ante este hecho, el faraón exclamó:

-¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes?! ¡¿Por qué tu hijo está bajo el mismo hechizo?! ¡Libera a Atem!

-No liberaré a ninguno, porque uno de ellos reemplazará el alma de mi padre...

Avanzando desde donde se encontraba, Aknadín protestó a su vez:

-¡No! ¡Libera al príncipe! ¡Yo tomaré su lugar!

Anubis irrumpió una carcajada feroz.

-¡¿Tú?! ¡Eres inservible! Además, estoy seguro de que si la suerte me sonríe, nada le causaría más tormento al faraón que saber que el alma de su hijo se corromperá hasta convertirse en Sheut. Como lo que él y tú estuvieron destinados a ser en su nacimiento. El hijo de Benakon pagará caro el no haber sido sacrificado él o su hermano gemelo. Así que, Aknamkanon -continuó, hablándole al faraón-, toma ese pergamino escrito en el mismo lenguaje que el libro. Lee el hechizo.

Anubis tomó otro pergamino extendido que pasó hasta el faraón por medio de Jono. na vez que lo tuvo en sus manos, Anubis continuó:

-El juego de las sombras debe comenzar... Yo, al igual que tú, Aknamkanon, pondré a mi hijo como sacrificio en este juego. Un príncipe y un ladrón serán juzgados en la misma balanza y en uno de ellos caerá el peso de la muerte. ¡Y te aseguro que su alma no descansará nunca en el Reino de las Sombras!

Mientras hablaba, el alma de Bauk murmuraba a su vez otro hechizo que iba leyendo desde el libro. Aknadín trataba de dar seguimiento a lo que esa presencia incorpórea susurraba, pero la lectura era demasiado rápida. Por otra parte, no sabía si su hermano había aprendido el idioma del libro como para poder leer lo que decía. Percibió que al faraón le temblaban las manos.

-Todo esto es mi culpa, padre... -comenzó a decir el príncipe, desde su prisión mágica, atrayendo la atención de todos.

-No, Atem, no... -murmuró el faraón, mirándolo con frustración y pena.

-Confío en ti...

**O-O**

Cuando el príncipe dejó de hablar, el rey soltó el pergamino de entre sus manos, para luego decir:

-No lo haré...

-¿Te niegas a jugar? -preguntó Anubis-. Pero tú eres el rey, eres la luz de Nejet, la guía de tu pueblo... ¿Eres débil?

-¡Mi padre no es débil! -protestó el príncipe desde su lugar, aun sin moverse.

-Se ha negado a jugar, príncipe. Tú lo haz visto. Pero el juego continua -luego añadió, mirando a Aknamkanon-. Si tú no quieres leer el hechizo, entonces lo hará otro miembro de la familia real.

Aknadín iba a protestar con otra negativa, pero Anubis exclamó adelantándose a sus palabras:

-¡Seto!

Las miradas se fueron al joven sacerdote, el cual, permaneció inmóvil. Anubis tomó la palabra:

-Sabes lo que dice el libro y la escritura del hechizo. Esa mujer, Mana, lo sabe, y se lo dijo a Bakura mientras estaba bajo su control. El destino del hechizo está en tus manos ahora. La vida del príncipe está en tus manos. Y su tú también te niegas, mataré al faraón y a su hijo.

**O-O**

El joven avanzó lentamente en silencio. Cuando to entre sus manos el papiro, supo lo que éste decía de inmediato, pero para su desgracia, no decía algo que pudiera ayudar al príncipe a liberarlo.

-¡Léelo, Seto! -ordenó Anubis- ¡Lee lo que dice el hechizo y así sabrás sobre cuál de los dos caerá la maldición!

Todas las miradas estaban sobre el joven, el cual trataba de tranquilizarse, pero Anubis no tenía la paciencia suficiente. Con su magia, hizo que algunas espadas se orientaran a la dirección del príncipe, acercándose cada vez más hasta el.

-No lo hagas, Seto -le dijo Akadín-. No te conviertas en el verdugo que Anubis quiere que seas...

-¡No lo hagas y morirán los dos! -repitió Anubis, manipulando de nuevo las espadas.

Devolviendo una última mirada sobre su padre, el faraón y el príncipe, Seto comenzó la lectura

**O-O**

Una poderosa luz y un fuerte viento acompañaron la voz de Seto, cegando y ensordeciendo a los presentes por un momento. Cuando recuperaron la visibilidad, una risa con tintes macabros resonaba.

La luz de las espadas había desaparecido, dejando libres al príncipe y al ladrón, los cuales, permanecían ambos en el suelo, sin moverse.

El alma de Bauk había desaparecido. En medio de la confusión, Anubis estaba furioso. Al parecer, algo no había salido del todo bien, pues aquella alma se había ido sin haberle dado su conocimiento como lo había estipulado. Mahad se aproximó hasta el faraón, al igual que el resto de los sacerdotes. Por su parte, los hombres de Anubis permanecieron inmóviles e inexpresivos, como en un trance.

Aknadín recuperó el Libro de Hechizos del Milenio en cuanto Anubis se alejó de aquel para aproximarse a su hijo, al cual, tomó de su cabellera, mientras le ordenaba que se levantara. Mahad, seguido del faraón, Aknadín, Siamun y Seto, llegaron hasta el príncipe, inclinándose ante este y girando su cuerpo desvanecido. Ni Bakura ni Atem reaccionaban, sin embargo, para desgracia del rey, Bakura abrió sus ojos mientras que el príncipe iba perdiendo el color de su piel y su pecho se hundía sin volver a moverse.

-Alteza, reaccione por favor...-pedía Mahad al príncipe, pero ninguna súplica fue respondida.

El faraón lanzó un grito furioso. Presa de una ira ciega, extendió sus brazos, mientras el viento iba formando una ráfaga a su alrededor. Miraba a Anubis y al hijo de aquel, los cuales, dejaron de hablar en cuanto vieron que el faraón iba a vengar sin piedad lo que habían hecho a su hijo así gastara hasta lo último de sus fuerzas.

-¡No te atrevas a atacarnos, Aknamkanon! -advirtió Anubis-, ¡o habrá más muerte en este palacio de lo que puedas imaginar!

El faraón no respondió, pero a cambio de eso, una aura oscura lo fue rodeando, tomando forma de un Espíritu de Mosntruo inimaginable para Anubis y Bakura.

-¡Conozcan la ira del tormento! -exclamó el rey-. ¡Sientan la ira del castigador!

Antes de que pudiera manifestarse el poderoso Espíritu, Anubis profirió otro hechizo mientras añadía:

-¡Es el día de la ira! ¡Tú ira me golpeará, pero mi furia se llevará conmigo a mis seguidores!

Jono y su gente, incluidos en el resto de los hechiceros de Kul Elna, resplandeció entre ellos unas piedras con vivo color. Cuando el brillo se extinguió, todo y cada uno de esos hombres y mujeres cayeron al suelo, desvanecidos; muertos.

Rieron más todavía Anubis y Bakura al ver el desconcierto de todos ante aquel paisaje de muerte.

-Alabado seas, sacerdote Seto... -dijo Bakura, como últimas palabras- Tu eres el verdadero rey...

-¡Silencio, miserable! -respondió aquel, furioso-¡Pagarás por esto! ¡Morirás! ¡Serás condenado por nuestros dioses a que tu alma pase por siempre el mayor de los tormentos junto a tu padre! ¡Nunca descansaras en paz!

-¿Y tu, asesino de tu sangre, podrás reinar Nejet con tranquilidad?

-¡Ya basta!

El Espíritu de Monstruo del faraón atacó por fin, consumiendo a Anubis y Bakura en medio de un resplandor.

* * *

Frente a él danzaban figuras oscuras. Almas perdidas que gemían, que sufrían. Transmitiéndole al príncipe un profundo terror.

_"Las sombras no son personas..."_

Tales palabras le había dicho a Kuriboh tiempo atrás y ahora se lo repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez para convencerse de que así era.

-Un sueño... Esto es un sueño... Estoy soñando...

Cerró sus ojos para volverlos a abrir instantes después. El ruido había cesado. Las sombras se habían ido, pero a cambio de eso, descubrió el inmenso vacío, como si de una pesadilla pasara a otra...

¿Y si no soñaba?

¿Y si de verdad su alma había abandonado su cuerpo?

Pasó su mano sobre su pecho. Respiraba, si, con agitación asustada. Pero ese latido exclusivo de los seres vivos no lo detectó.

No era posible...

¿Dónde estaba entonces ese otro mundo que le esperaba al lado de los dioses? ¿Ese mundo dedicado a las almas del que su padre, sus antepasados y él mismo, creyó desde su infancia hasta ahora?

O un juicio. Le esperaba un juicio en el que su corazón y la justicia decidirían lo que le depararía a su alma...

Algo...

Lo que sea...

Pero ahí, donde se encontraba, sólo había oscuridad.

Así gritara hasta que su aliento se terminara o su garganta enmudeciera, nadie respondía a la desesperación del príncipe.

Al menos no en incalculables años. Luchando también por mantener la cordura.

* * *

La oscuridad se fue perdiendo...

De pronto, sus ojos no soportaron el resplandor luminoso de un as de luz. Aunque no había visto el sol en mucho tiempo, supo que se trataba de algo más pequeño, como el fuego.

Sus ojos se abrieron otra vez, para comprobar que en efecto, se trataba de fuego. La luz de una antorcha estaba frente a él.

Miró a su alrededor entonces, pero su confusión no hizo más que incrementarse.

Ya no estaba en su palacio, en Nejet. Sabía sin embargo que aquel era otro lugar extraño y lejano de todo aquello que había conocido y amado.

¿Lejos de Nejet?

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Dirigió su vista alrededor y descubrió que en medio de muebles extraños e iluminado por otra antorcha, sobre una mesa, se encontraba el Libro de Hechizos.

Y frente al libro, a espaldas de él, estaba sentado un joven desconocido, vestido de un modo totalmente extraño, pasando sus manos sobre aquellas páginas que Anubis recorrió para hacer su pérfido y mortal hechizo.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué tienes el libro? -preguntó Atem a aquel muchacho, pero este, no le respondió. Era como si no lo hubiera oído.

Atem se aproximó hasta aquel joven, poniéndose de pie al lado del libro, pero su presencia seguía sin ser detectada.

Sin quererlo, un gruñido salió de su garganta, colocando su mano pesadamente sobre las páginas del libro, haciendo que estas se agitaran y revolvieran hasta caer abiertas en una página al azar.

**O-O**

El joven que examinaba el libro vio únicamente aquel movimiento que las páginas habían hecho, sorprendiéndose y dando un salto en su asiento, con miedo.

Antes de decidir cerrar el libro, dirigió su mirada al frente, donde estaba colocado un escudo de plata que fungía de adorno de un muy pulido acero, como un espejo.

Palideció. Su reflejo decía que entre el libro y la mesa, a su lado, de pie, había una presencia. Un ser alto, un hombre que usaba una capa, traje blanco y adornos de oro, además de que su cabellera, le recordó a alguien muy querido para él. Ese hombre, según su mirada, lo observaba fijamente al voltear su rostro al escudo como el. Estaba furioso...

Apartó la vista del acero pulido de la pared para pasar sus manos sobre el libro y cerrarlo.

Juntando valor, segundos después, dirigió la vista de vuelta al escudo. La presencia se había ido.

* * *

¡Hola!

Una disculpa por la tardanza. Y de nuevo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios :D

Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.

¡Saludos!


	4. El caballero feroz

**El caballero feroz**

El reino de Nejet había caído. Pese a su alianza con los reyes y hechiceros de Eleitias, Menftu y Rakotis (habitado este último por gente venida desde el otro lado del Mediterráneo y que hasta entonces habían vivido pacíficamente en Egipto), la derrota de los reinos llegó desde el creciente e invencible imperio de Aquem, venidos aquellos desde las tierras donde alguna vez vivieron el clan de los Ishtar.

Por un largo tiempo, los egipcios vivieron sometidos a la voluntad de los invasores, perdiendo en crudas batallas innumerables vidas y reliquias sagradas, entre las cuales, las lápidas de los Espíritus de Monstruo eran destruidas sin posibilidad de recuperar el poder que encerraban.

Los Ishar que presenciaron todas aquellas calamidades, lograron salvaguardar su preciado libro desde Nejet hasta Eleitias, además de la biblioteca, la cual, procuraban mantener fuera del conocimiento de los Aquem.

El reinado de terror llegó a su fin cuando el ejército del rey de Makedo, Alejandro el Grande, fue apoyado por los egipcios, pues aquel hombre fue visto como su salvador y al tiempo que ocurrió la derrota de los Aquem en todos sus territorios conquistados, en Egipto, Alejandro fue proclamado faraón, reconociéndose rey de los cuatro reinos que se unieron en el pasado: Nejet, Menftu, Eleitias y Rakotis. Estos dos últimos pueblos vecinos que con el paso del tiempo fueron adjuntados sus territorios, pasó a llamarse Alejandría.

Como último acto de despedida de los sobrevivientes Aquem, iniciaron un incendio en la biblioteca de los Ishtar. Poco fue lo que se pudo salvar, contando también vidas humanas del clan. Por mucho, se creyó que el nuevo incendio había sido más devastador que aquel que sufrieron en Marak.

**O-O**

Entre los sobrevivientes del clan de los Ishtar, un hechicero, descendiente de la familia real de Nejet e hijo de uno de los salvadores de Makedo, logró salir de Egipto junto a su familia, cruzando el Mediterráneo y llevando con ellos el Libro de Hechizos.

* * *

En otro tiempo, quizás, habría sonreído. Pero ahora no. La visión de la captura de los rebeldes, aunque le decía que había cumplido bien con su labor, no le era ni un poco satisfactorio. En medio de aquellos hombres que iban atados de pies y manos, divisó a uno muy joven, quizás -pensó-, casi de la misma edad que su hermano menor; con esa misma mirada acusadora.

Y las palabras de Noah, volvían a resonar en su cabeza:

_"Y si de pronto yo tuviera uno de esos Espíritus... ¿Me ejecutarías también?"_

Apartó la vista de los prisioneros mientras gruñía con fastidio. Con una mano, dirigió las riendas de su caballo, dispuesto a dar la vuelta.

Por ahora, la labor de dirigir aquella misión había concluido. El viaje de Hierles -donde se encontraban- a Liorn, donde todos aquellos prisioneros tomarían su sentencia, les llevaría algunas horas.

Su misión como Caballero de la Orden de los Cinco, había terminado. Después de ese día en adelante, Timeo, conde de Árin, se retiraría de capturar a todos aquellos practicantes y sospechosos de hechicería y ejecutar a todos aquellos que fuesen poseedores de los temidos Espíritus de Monstruo.

Era una labor que llevaba ejerciendo desde cinco años atrás por todo el reino de Árlamo y sus alrededores. Junto a sus compañeros Hermos de Grumed y Critias de Galaí, los tres hombres eran reconocidos por sus captores como los "caballeros de la muerte".

La época de los faraones había terminado desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Comenzaba la era de la reconstrucción.

* * *

Hasta donde había sabido siempre, su hermano mayor Timeo recorría los caminos del reino de Árlamo en una más de sus misiones bajo el servicio del rey Zigfried, el cual consistía en recaudar impuestos o captura de algunos rebeldes que se oponían a Su Majestad. Siendo así, Noah se quedaba en el palacio de Árin, acompañado por sus leales sirvientes.

Pero Noah prefería estar solo. Quedar a cargo de un palacio y su servidumbre era algo que Timeo había estipulado, sin embargo, en su tiempo libre, Noah tenía mucho qué hacer. Aunque eran pocas las personas que sabían leer y escribir por aquella época, el joven leía y escribía con mucho interés acerca de los "hechiceros naturales", estos últimos, eran gente de la cual se decía, practicaban magia desde su nacimiento, denominados así por ser ermitaños que habitaban en los bosques para su protección.

Noah no comprendía de qué o quiénes se protegían aquellos hombres, hasta que terminó enterándose de los caballeros de la muerte, enviados por el rey. Uno de los cuales, llevaba el nombre de su hermano mayor.

**O-O**

A la vuelta de su viaje, Timeo llegó a su palacio cuando recién había caído la noche. Bajó de su caballo, entregándolo a la servidumbre y de inmediato se adentró a las cámaras hasta llegar a su dormitorio, donde reemplazó su ropa por otra limpia. Y después, cuando pidió que le fuera servida la comida, en el comedor, su hermano menor lo esperaba. Timeo, a pesar de su agotamiento, notó que diferencia de otras veces, Noah se encontraba menos entusiasmado por su regreso.

-¿Qué te ocurre, hermano? -preguntó Timeo a Noah una vez que terminaron la cena y los sirvientes se retiraron-. ¿Pasó algo en el palacio durante mi ausencia?

-No, en lo absoluto -respondió aquel, saliendo de su lapso silencioso y sonriendo-. Es sólo que, he sabido en estos días algunas cosas...

-¿Cosas? ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

-Pues... he ido al pueblo en estos días. La última vez fue ayer, por la mañana. Todo iba muy tranquilo y cuando los sirvientes y yo nos disponíamos a volver, escuché que los hechiceros de los bosques querían un acuerdo de paz con el rey y así deje de capturarlos...

Timeo, que prestaba atención a las palabras de su hermano, sonrió cuando escuchó esto último.

-El rey sabe quienes son sus enemigos y quienes son sus leales. No deberías de preocuparte por una gente que no hace más que perjudicar desde mucho tiempo atrás. Fueron los causantes de muchas desgracias..

-Entonces, ¿tú sabes quiénes son los encargados de esa labor? ¿Quiénes son los que capturan a los hechiceros? -preguntó Noah, con algo de desconcierto, anhelante de que Timeo mostrara un poco de sorpresa e ignorancia en el tema.

Sea porque estaba de buen humor o por los efectos del vino, Timeo, por el contrario, se observaba solícito a hablar.

-Noah, hace años, entré al servicio del rey. Como sabes, es una labor de la que tengo el privilegio de tener la confianza de Su Majestad. Y ello ha hecho que desde hace mucho tiempo, exista la Orden de los Cinco, encargada de mantener la seguridad del reino si ello implica que uno de esos hechiceros sea el causante de hacer peligrarlo.

Aunque sonreía, Noah sintió dentro de su ser que lo siguiente que Timeo iba a decir, no le iba a gustar. Sin embargo, prosiguió con la plática.

-Ya veo. Y he sido testigo de que tu labor te lleva por muchas partes del reino.

-Claro. Consiguen escaparse y esconderse en pueblos pequeños, engañando a la gente del lugar para que los ayude. Pero al final, no consiguen huir de nuestra justicia. Hermos de Grumed casi es vencido por uno de ellos y por otro que tenía un Espíritu de Monstruo de una bestia. Pero logramos vencerlos. A esos, los de los Espíritus, son los enemigos más grandes.

Aunque Noah había oído hablar de dichos Espíritus de Monstruo y sus portadores, le pareció que Timeo se refería a ellos con desprecio.

-Entre ellos y los hechiceros, no han hecho más que causar desgracias en cada reino donde han aparecido. Sin embargo, su población ha bajado mucho hasta nuestros días después de que ocurrió el Día de la Ira...

-¿El Día de la Ira? -preguntó Noah, con algo de desconcierto, pues de ese acontecimiento nunca había oído hablar.

Timeo sonrió.

-Es cierto, creo que no te he contado la historia. Hace años, cuando me ordené caballero, me la relató uno de los Hermanos de la Orden. Por entonces eras más joven y creí que un relato así no te gustaría. Ahora, creo que puedes entenderla, al igual que la misión de la Orden.

Hizo memoria, aunque no se esforzó demasiado. Conocía de sobra la anécdota, pero aun así, omitió algunos detalles. Comenzó:

-En esa tierra de Alejandría, más al sur del río Nilo, hubo un reino. A los reyes de esas tierras se les llamaba "faraón" y se dice que una vez, un príncipe, hijo de uno de esos faraones, murió repentinamente. Los dioses de ese reino se pusieron furiosos, volviendo a los Espíritus de Monstruo en contra de la gente quienes los alimentaban en su cuerpo. Miles de personas murieron por ello, cayendo desfallecidos como el príncipe. En Alejandría, se dijo que ese príncipe había muerto por una enfermedad, causada por una plaga, al igual que toda esa gente de varios pueblos cercanos, pero no fue así. Los hechiceros fueron los culpables. Ese fatídico día, para Alejandría y el resto de los habitantes del Valle del Nilo, es conocido como "el Día de la Ira de los Dioses". Por eso, Critias, Hermos y yo tenemos el deber de acabar con esos individuos que posean un Espíritu de Monstruo y quienes practiquen esa magia, para que no vuelvan a ponerse en contra de los inocentes. Como Caballeros de la Orden de los Cinco, debemos evitar que un segundo "Día de la Ira" ocurra.

"_Pese a cualquier cosa_"-completó Noah mentalmente. Era un hecho entonces que frente a él, un "caballero de la muerte" defendía su labor.

La historia que Timeo acababa de contarle, por otro lado le resultó interesante.

-¿Cómo se llamaba ese príncipe que murió?

-No lo sé, Noah. Pero existen esos Espíritus de Monstruo y los hechiceros, quienes se protegen unos a otros para conspirar desde su nacimiento, porque donde hay uno de ellos, están los otros. Sea verdad o no que ese hombre existió, muchos pueblos hablan de que la causa de la muerte de mucha gente fue por culpa de ellos, comenzando con el príncipe.

Siguió un instante más de silencio, en el Timeo aprovechó para vaciar otra copa hasta que su hermano volvió preguntar:

-¿Y tu crees que de verdad esa gente quiere tener en ella un Espíritu de Monstruo o siendo hechiceros?

La mirada de Timeo se volvió seria. al igual que su voz.

-Lo quieran o no, su destino está sellado en nuestras manos... Debemos obediencia al rey sobre cualquier cosa...

-Y si de pronto yo tuviera un Espíritu de Monstruo... ¿me ejecutarías también?

Timeo se puso de pie, dando un golpe a la mesa.

-¡Ya basta, Noah! ¡Si dudas de mis acciones, estás dudando de tu rey!

Desde aquella plática de los hermanos, habían pasado cerca de un año, Tiempo en el cual, Timeo había continuado con su labor, pero que no olvidaba las palabras de su hermano.

**O-O**

La familia de Árin había obtenido su título noble y su apellido por haber defendido y mantenido con sus medios dicha región, además de sus aportaciones a la nobleza de Árlamo. Llegados desde el norte de Grecia muchos siglos atrás, la sangre bélica siempre había hecho que por lo menos un varón de la familia, por generaciones, entregase su vida a las armas.

Timeo, como primogénito, heredó el título noble, además de que desde muy pequeño, se había mostrado dispuesto a ser también el portador de las armas de sus antepasados. Eso daba cierta libertad a Noah, aunque secretamente, Timeo creía que su hermano menor iba a terminar sus días dirigiendo una abadía.

* * *

Timeo iba a tardar todavía más días en volver al palacio después de su última misión en los bosques de Hierles.

Era probable que su renuncia a la Orden no iba a ser bien recibida. Ni siquiera él creía lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Pero no podía seguir yendo en contra de la voluntad de los que quería más allá de su lealtad. Noah, por un lado, lo había hecho molestarse cuando hablaron acerca de su labor. Pero Serenity, simplemente había cambiado su voluntad.

Hija del fallecido y respetado Caballero de Eclesto y prima de Hermos de Grumed, Timeo sentía que para ser digno de la mano de la joven, debía hacer méritos iguales o más trascendentales que el padre de la joven. Por tal causa, había aceptado ser caballero de la Orden de los Cinco, además de librar sus propias batallas en torneos con otros caballeros, en los que salía vencedor muchas de las veces.

La había conocido en un baile ofrecido por la familia de Hermos y al que su otro camarada, Critas, no había podido asistir. A partir de entonces, Serenity de Eclesto y el conde de Árin se habían visto y escrito muchas veces. Timeo consideraba que ella le otorgaba una visión del mundo más apasible, algo muy necesario para él después de haber estado por días sin dar tregua a los enemigos.

Hermos, amigo de Timeo desde la infancia, había apoyado a los jóvenes tanto como le era posible, guardando el secreto para el resto de ambas familias y conocimiento general. Timeo iba a desposarla, según le había dicho a Hermos, pero no hasta que su nombre fuera tan respetado como el de los más valientes caballeros de la antigüedad.

Sin embargo, su renuncia a la Orden haría que perdiera bastante de ese respeto y posiblemente, le tomaría más tiempo el llegar a forjar un prestigio a su nombre, pues el ser conde no era suficiente.

Pero tiempo después de la discusión entre él y Noah, Timeo pudo ver a la joven en uno de los lugares donde ella frecuentaba en compañía de sus doncellas.

Hablaron también y tal parecía que Timeo llevaba todo en su contra. Aunque Hermos y él habían mantenido con discreción su labor como caballeros de la Orden de los Cinco, salvo que Timeo, había dado una descripción más amable a la joven. Pero al igual que con Noah, lo inevitable había sucedido.

Al igual que con la plática con su hermano menor, Timeo tampoco olvidaba las palabras de Serenity, la cual, abordó el tema con su habitual voz llena de pacífica bondad:

_-Por ti he sabido cuál es la labor de la Inquisición y su misión, la cual se cumple fervientemente sobre todo el reino de Árlamo sin descanso. Y cuando vienes, sé que haz cumplido con tu deber._

Él la escuchaba con atención, como siempre. Hasta que ella continuó:

_-Pero ese deber, Timeo, me preocupa..._

_-¿Preocuparte?_ -dijo él, aun con la seriedad en su voz-. _Armado con mi espada, usando mi armadura y al lado de mi caballo, no hay motivo para temer a nada..._

_-Eso es lo que me preocupa, los enemigos del reino, a los que ejecuta la Orden por tu mano... Timeo, ¿es cierto que entre los enemigos hay mujeres y niños?_

De nuevo, se sentía acusado. Como si cada uno de esos hechiceros fueran los jueces, capaces de engañar al resto de la gente, por las cuales, él peleaba. Por la paz de Árlamo.

_-¿Quién te dijo eso?_

_-Los rumores llegaron hasta aquí..._

_-¿Fue tu doncella? ¿Fueron tus criados?_

_-Fueron las voces que vienen y van por estos rumbos. Dijeron que en una villa, los caballeros de la muerte entraron, blandiendo sus espadas sobre los desarmados e inocentes, no importándoles si eran niños, ancianos o mujeres... Que lo único que supieron los sobrevivientes fue que eran enviados por la Orden... _

_-¿Y tú crees eso, Serenity?_

_-¿Serías capaz de hundir tu espada sobre un inocente?_

No respondió, pero a cambio de eso, volvió a preguntar:

_-¿Hermos te ha dicho algo?_

_-Hermos piensa de mí que sólo escucho el canto de las aves y que mi principal preocupación es mantener este jardín impecable sin saber lo que pasa más allá... Por eso confié en ti, aun antes de quererte como ahora lo hago, porque siempre me hablaste con la verdad... Y ahora te pido que me respondas con esa misma verdad... _

Si admitía haber hecho todo aquello que ella describía como algo vil, se ganaría su rechazo. Hablaría, pues, con la verdad. Con esa verdad que la Orden le había enseñado.

_-El reino tiene muchos enemigos, Serenity... Y no importa cuál es la cara del traidor..._

_-Entonces... no sólo portas la justicia, sino también la muerte..._

_-Es mi deber. Mi lealtad está con el rey. _

_-¿Y la lealtad dice que la mano férrea de la justicia llegue hasta los indefensos?_

_-¡Nadie que porte ese tipo de bestias sobre sí es indefenso! ¡Reinos enteros han caído en manos de los que se decían débiles para después atacar con vileza por la espalda!_

Pronto, se arrepintió por haber alzado la voz ante ella, lo cual nunca antes había sucedido. Pero tantos años en la Orden, tanto tiempo obedeciendo, tanto tiempo creyendo una sola verdad, lo hacía que casi de forma involuntaria, saliera en su defensa. No quería ser la causa de la tristeza de Serenity. Sentía que la brecha causada por Noah comenzaba a agrandarse: de un lado su labor y del otro, las personas que más le importaban en el mundo.

Ella tomó la palabra antes de que él pudiera disculparse:

-_¿Sería tu enemiga entonces si te ruego que no vuelvas a usar tu espada contra uno de esos que crees traidor?_

_-¿Pides que renuncie mi lealtad al rey?_

-_Pido que busques a los verdaderos enemigos y que no seas injusto..._

_-La razón de mi vida es pelear, por la lealtad al reino, a nuestro rey... Ser digno de tu mano un día cuando mi labor sea consagrada como la que dio paz a nuestra gente..._

_-Y ese día sabré que haz hecho bien, sin embargo... No quiero que a tus espaldas lleves el peso del caballero de la muerte... Termina ya tu labor con la Orden... Renuncia a ellos._

**O-O**

Terminada su visita a Liorn, donde la Orden de los Cinco tenía su localización y sede desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, Timeo se despidió de sus superiores y sus camaradas. Pero antes de partir, solicitó una audiencia con el Real Regidor de la Orden, la cual, quedó pactada en tres semanas. Sólo con aquel hombre, Timeo podía tratar el asunto de su renuncia. Hasta entonces, nadie sabía su propósito de aquella reunión.

Era hora de volver a Árin, donde su hermano lo esperaba. Le transmitiría la noticia que después haría saber a Serenity por medio de una carta.

* * *

Llegó a su palacio cuando la tormenta empezaba. De un momento a otro, el viento había cambiado y el cielo se volvió negro. A sus espaldas, Timeo escuchaba los truenos que iban aproximándose, aunque no se preocupó; antes de que cayera la primera gota, ya estaría en su hogar.

Y así fue. Fue recibido por la servidumbre, como de costumbre, aunque cuando entró al palacio, notó que algo en el ambiente había cambiado, como si algo denso e invisible deambulara entre los pasillos de cada recinto.

Lo que siguió después terminó por hacer que su preocupación comenzara a crecer. Aunque su hermano Noah lo recibió con cordialidad, era difícil engañar a Timeo. Una de sus habilidades -o trabas- del conde era el ser muy perceptivo. Del mismo modo sabía cuando un prisionero mentía al oír su confesión o al escuchar hablar a alguno de sus amigos o camaradas. Sin embargo, en otras ocasiones, Timeo simplemente prefería no ver más allá. Por ahora se encontraba cansado y quizás aquello que percibía en el ambiente no era más que su propia preocupación por los eventos venideros que cambiarían el rumbo de su vida.

Noah entonces le dijo que había estado enfermo varios días atrás, incluso había padecido algo de insomnio, pero que ya se encontraba mejor.

La próxima partida de Timeo sería hasta el día de la audiencia con el regidor. Había decidido decirle a su hermano su propósito de abandonar la Orden, pero al final, decidió que lo mejor sería hasta después de la reunión de Liorn.

Esa noche a penas y pudo conciliar el sueño. Timeo pensaba mucho. Oyendo los truenos del exterior y por cada rayo que iluminaba brevemente la estancia atreves de los cristales de su dormitorio, imaginaba que de pronto había cometido un error. Que cuando llegase el regidor simplemente se disculparía por haberlo hecho viajar desde Árlamo, que después hablaría con Noah y con Serenity y les explicaría que él no había cometido ningún delito con serle fiel a su ideales. Y entonces, si lograba convencerlos, continuaría como caballero, sin importarle que los hechiceros lo llamaran de ese modo tan lleno de calumnias. Pero, so no funcionaba, si su hermano y ella terminaban por darle la espalda, entonces ¿de qué le servía seguir en la Orden sino podía tener su propia causa, la cual era proteger a sus seres queridos?

Además, aunque le costaba admitirlo, ya todo era distinto; cada vez que sus soldados capturaban a los hechiceros, de entre ellos veía a por lo menos uno que le recordaba a su hermano o a Serenity. Una vez, incluso, estuvo a punto de liberar a una joven y a su hermano menor. De haber sido así, no solamente Timeo ya no sería caballero de la Orden, sino que además sería ejecutado por traidor.

Cuando la tormenta se calmó y unas pocas gotas seguían bañando el tupido bosque que rodeaba el palacio, Timeo pudo dormir.

**O-O**

A la mañana siguiente, la pasó en su cámara, sin ánimo de abandonar su lecho. Parecía que las energías lo habían abandonado también.

Quizás con el propósito de no molestarlo, Noah no lo visitó, lo cual, hizo pasar a Timeo mucho tiempo a solas con sus pensamientos.

Cuando ya no fuera caballero, pasaría más tiempo en su palacio, dedicándose a una vida más tranquila. Algo que lo consumiría de tedio, pero por lo menos pasaría más tiempo en compañía de su hermano. Y después, quizás podría participar en torneos, pues aunque ya no perteneciera a la Orden, su título prevalecía, siendo suficiente para dejarlo combatir junto a otros caballeros. Aunque eso no se compara ni un poco con su labor en la Orden en cuanto a méritos y respeto se refería.

Sin embargo, ya había hecho una promesa. No había vuelta atrás. Su palabra debía ser mantenida y por aquellos que quería debía renunciar.

En los días siguientes había recuperado parte de su ánimo. Le pareció que su hogar ya no tenía esa densidad que cuando llegó. Recibió la visita de su amigo Hermos de Grumed y aún cuando conversaron y pasearon en sus caballos por los alrededores del palacio, Timeo no le habló de nada más. Como despedida, Timeo mandó un mensaje a Serenity atreves de su amigo, el cual decía que en una fecha específica, quería verla donde acostumbraban, pues iba a darle una noticia.

Pero Noah, por otra parte, no se veía mejor. Al parecer, seguía con insomnio. Timeo se propuso vigilarlo.

**O-O**

Noah, por su parte, desde días antes de la llegada se Timeo, había hecho un descubrimiento.

Siempre había sido más tranquilo y con un gran interés sobre las letras. Había aprendido a leer y escribir aun más joven que su hermano mayor y había hecho que una cámara del palacio fuera destinada a guardar todo tipo de libros y documentos que llegaban a sus manos, pese a que algunos no los comprendía por estar en otros idiomas, pero aun así le resultaban interesantes, imaginando o intuyendo el contenido.

Un día, Noah decidió bajar a los sótanos del palacio, sin saber que desde entonces, su vida cambiaría.

Con el propósito de surtir las reservas de vino, Noah y varios criados bajaron, alumbrados con antorchas. Por las escaleras de piedra, el joven y el resto de los hombres se topaban con toda clase se vida diminuta, tales como insectos o escuchando el chillido agudo de ratas. Decidieron entonces terminar con la labor lo más rápido posible para no toparse con los roedores.

Una vez que llegaron frente a los barriles de vino y la cámara subterránea quedó iluminada por las antorchas, Noah escuchaba a sus sirvientes ejecutar la tarea de cambiar o mover los barriles, pero la mirada del joven se fue hasta el otro lado de la cámara, a la oscuridad.

Noah no había ido nunca más allá de donde los toneles estaban, pero en cada visita, sabía que la amplia cámara continuaba con pasillos oscuros y repletos de humedad. La curiosidad lo terminó venciendo y tomando su antorcha, dejó a los sirvientes mientras que él se iba adentrando por un pasillo que lo llevó a otras cámaras.

Noah conocía de sobra el palacio, pero hasta entonces, nunca se había imaginado que su hogar, en sus sótanos, tenía dos calabozos. Provistos aun con puertas y cadenas para los prisioneros -pero carentes de alguna entrada de luz-, imaginó que quizás ni siquiera Timeo sabía de la existencia de dichas habitaciones, las cuales, se veían que no habían sido usadas en mucho tiempo.

O quizás -pensó-, era mejor que su hermano mayor no supiera que disponían de calabozos. No podría soportar ver que la Orden de los Cinco llevaran al palacio a la gente que iban capturando.

Iba a regresar con sus sirvientes, pero un ruido lo hizo volverse. Noah contempló cómo una rata salía de entre un agujero de un muro de los calabozos. Con extrema facilidad, el roedor empujó la loza de piedra para dejarla caer al suelo y después salir huyendo fuera del recinto. La rata había movido dos de esos ladrillos, pero un había caído. Noah se percató de que dichas lozas, a diferencia del resto, simplemente estaban sobrepuestas, como si hubiera algo al otro lado de la pared.

A riesgo de que otro roedor saliera desde ahí para atacarlo, Noah se aproximó para remover las piedras. Una por una, las rocas fueron cediendo, hasta que en el fondo, alumbrando con el fuego, el joven observó un manto gris y viejo que envolvía un objeto del tamaño de un cofre.

Noah lo sustrajo lentamente, pero por el peso de aquel objeto, supo que se trataba de algo más ligero y pequeño que un cofre. Quitó parte del manto que lo cubría y para su sorpresa, descubrió un libro.

Un libro muy viejo, pero muy bien conservado. Debido a la escasa luz de su antorcha, no pudo ver su contenido, pero eso no impidió que lo tomara y lo llevara fuera de aquel calabozo para llevarlo a su habitación, donde pasó parte de la tarde y noche pasando sus manos sobre las hojas.

Hasta que de pronto, en medio de la noche, las hojas se sacudieron por sí solas, asustándolo.

El reflejo de uno de los escudos de plata sujetos a la pared por delante de él, le dijo que una presencia invisible lo estaba vigilando. Era un hombre, vestido con una capa, traje blanco y adornos de oro, además de que, para su sorpresa, el rostro y cabellera de ese hombre le recordó mucho a su hermano Timeo, pero con una mirada de furia inmensa sobre sus ojos.

Cerró el libro, asustado y sin atreverse a volver a tocarlo.

Esa noche y las siguientes, Noah no durmió mucho. Sentía como si estuviera siendo vigilado desde las sombras, aunque tampoco abandonaba su propósito de saber la identidad de ese ser.

* * *

Era de noche. El palacio se hallaba a oscuras y en silencio.

Timeo había pasado su tiempo en una de las estancias del palacio, dando lectura a algunos de los mapas que su familia resguardaba desde muchos años atrás. Cuando su vista se cansó, guardó cada manuscrito, con intención de retirarse a su dormitorio. Pero antes, pasaría a la cámara de su hermano, para saber si aquel dormía o seguía padeciendo insomnio.

Tomó una luz que lo fue guiando por los pasillos y lentamente, se fue haciendo camino hasta con su hermano.

Conforme más se acercaba, Timeo percibió de vuelta aquel ambiente pesado y denso, haciendo, incluso, que la llama que llevaba fuera haciéndose más pequeña hasta casi apagarse. Nunca había presenciado algo así. Y sin quererlo, sus pensamientos se fueron hacia los hechiceros que capturaba. Ningún hechicero que había enfrentado antes había hecho tal embrujo. Y además, estaba totalmente seguro de que su hermano no sería capaz de emplear algo así. Pero la prueba estaba frente a sus ojos. Noah, de algún modo, estaba rodeado de ese tipo de magia. Timeo se inquietó. Pero antes de dar un paso más para abrir la puerta de la cámara de su hermano, se detuvo otra vez. Desde dentro, el conde escuchó una voz. La voz de su hermano, que seguía despierto.

Timeo escuchó todavía más la voz de su hermano menor conforme iba acercando su oído. Noah hablaba con alguien quien aparentemente, le respondía sin que Timeo pudiera oír la voz de ese interlocutor.

El desconcierto del conde incrementó cuando lentamente y sin que su hermano lo percibiera, abrió un poco la puerta para ver una escena de lo más extraña e inquietante:

Noah estaba sentado frente a una mesa, encima de la cual, había un libro. El muchacho no miraba las páginas del libro, sino al frente, donde había un escudo donde se veía reflejado. Aparentemente, según apreció Timeo, Noah le hablaba a su reflejo. Sin embargo, el muchacho dirigía unas palabras al reflejo, como si se tratara de un desconocido:

-¿Quién eres?... ¿Eres un rey?... ¿Proteges el libro?...

Incapaz de seguir viendo la escena, Timeo irrumpió en la cámara, sobresaltando a su hermano, quien de inmediato puso sus manos sobre el libro para cerrarlo.

-Noah, ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué hablas solo? -demandó el conde, mirando a su hermano y al libro que aquel había cerrado-. Y ese libro, ¿qué es lo que tiene escrito? ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

Noah guardaba silencio, reteniendo la mirada a su hermano, en parte, sin saber qué responder.

-¡Háblame, Noah! -insistió Timeo, acercándose al joven mientras colocaba una mano sobre la mesa donde el libro estaba colocado-. ¡Exijo tu respuesta o quemaré ese libro en la hoguera! ¿Qué hay escrito ahí? ¿Dónde lo obtuviste?

-Yo... -comenzó a hablar Noah por fin, aun con dudas sobre lo que iba a decirle al conde-. Ese libro lo encontré...

-¡¿Dónde?!

-Aquí, en el palacio... Y además, desde que lo tuve en mis manos... Puedo ver a alguien...

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Timeo temblaba internamente. No quería que su hermano viera algo invisible para él, en especial la temida palabra "Espíritus".

-Pues... -continuó Noah-. Creo que era un hombre o un espíritu... Habita en el libro y puedo verlo reflejado en ese escudo cuando tengo el libro en mis manos. Parece que está furioso y dice palabras que no entiendo...

-Noah... -lo detuvo Timeo al ver que conforme hablaba, el joven se iba inquietando cada vez más-. ¿Comprendes lo peligroso que sería si llega a saber de esto otra persona que no sea yo?

-Si...

-Bien. Por tu bien, hermano, debo hacer lo correcto.

Timeo tomó el libro de entre las manos de Noah mientras aquel protestaba al adivinar el propósito de su hermano. Se puso de pie, pero Timeo apartó al muchacho empujándolo. Noah perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo sobre su costado derecho.

-¡Por favor! ¡No lo destruyas! -imploró el joven al conde, el cual, permaneció de pie, impasible- ¡Lo mantendré oculto! ¡Seré más cuidadoso!

-¡No permitiré que continúes con algo que terminará por destruirte!

"_De algún modo_ -pensó Timeo, furioso-, _de algún modo los hechiceros entraron al palacio y lograron engañar a mi hermano... Incluso los sirvientes son traidores al permitirles la entrada... ¡No me retiraré de la Orden hasta que los responsables de haber traído esto caigan ante mí..._"

Timeo reanudó su camino, pero al llevar de vuelta su vista al frente para salir de la cámara, Noah pudo ver que su hermano de pronto había dejado de moverse para mirar por delante del camino que iba a recorrer, desconcertado y sorprendido.

Timeo miraba un punto fijo al vacío, palideciendo.

-¿Hermano? -preguntó Noah, observando a Timeo, quien no hizo caso a las palabras del muchacho.

**O-O**

En efecto. El espíritu al que se refería Noah era un hombre. Timeo advirtió que esa presencia pertenecía a otro pueblo o época pasada debido a su ropa y adornos de oro. En general, parecía una copia de sí mismo, pero con un tono distinto de su piel y ojos, además de que aquel hombre parecía furioso, quizás, por haber descubierto la intención de Timeo de querer quemar el libro.

-_No te lo permitiré..._

Tales palabras dichas por el ser sobrenatural, hicieron retroceder un paso al conde, pero a pesar de su desconcierto, logró hablarle:

-¿Qué eres?

-_No te lo permitiré..._ -repitió el espíritu, con tono amenazante.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

La presencia no respondió, pero a cambio de eso, dio un paso al frente.

-Aléjate de nosotros -espetó Timeo al espíritu.

Sin más, Timeo soltó el libro, dejándolo caer al suelo de roca. De inmediato, la visión de aquel desconocido se había desvanecido.

**O-O**

-¿Hermano? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Timeo iba recuperándose mientras veía aquel libro antiguo que su hermano de inmediato levantó.

-¡No lo toques! ¡Déjalo ahí! -ordenó el joven a Noah-. ¡O ese espíritu podría volver!

Noah, por toda respuesta a la orden de su hermano, sólo exclamó.

-¡Lo viste! ¡Tú también lo viste!

-¡Los hechiceros hicieron esto, Noah! ¡Debemos deshacernos de ese objeto pronto! ¡Aunque ese espíritu dijo que no lo permitiría, debemos quemarlo!

-¡No! ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con los hechiceros! Este libro ha estado aquí desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Somos sus dueños ahora y yo quiero que esté a salvo en el palacio.

Aunque Timeo estaba más tranquilo que antes, no estaba dispuesto a ceder ante la petición de su hermano.

-Noah... la Orden de los Cinco podría saber de esto y ellos no investigarán si el libro tiene o no relación con los hechiceros. Es magia después de todo y eso es suficiente para ser castigado.

-Eso no pasará. Además, está escrito en un idioma totalmente desconocido, ¿cómo podrían saber lo que dice?

-Si ellos ven también al espíritu que ambos vimos, no dudarán en acusarnos de algo a lo que yo he combatido por años... Y no soporto siquiera el pensar lo que te depararía... Así que ahora, yo te lo pido: deshazte de ese libro, hermano.

Siguió un silencio en el que Noah miraba pensativamente al libro antiguo, aun sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos.

Luego, devolvió la mirada a Timeo, para decirle:

-Tengo una amiga en el pueblo. Creo que ella podría ayudarme a decidir...

-¿Una amiga? ¿Una hechicera? -preguntó Timeo, preocupado.

-No. No es una hechicera. Pero ha venido desde Alejandría, cerca de donde era el príncipe de la historia que me contaste alguna vez. Ella sabe mucho sobre sus antepasados y creo que podrá decirnos si este libro podría pertenecer a otras tierras lejanas...

-Es peligroso, Noah. Además, esa amiga tuya podría ser buscada por la Orden.

-No lo creo. Ella no es una hechicera. Además, ya lleva tiempo viviendo en el pueblo. Su nombre es Ishizu Ishtar.

Timeo escuchó aquel nombre, sin reconocerlo como buscado por la Orden. Sin embargo, tuvo una sensación extraña en su ser.

-Ambos iremos a ver a esa mujer. Y de camino, tú me dirás cómo fue que la conociste, Noah. Y si ese libro resulta ser algo que tiene que ver con los hechiceros, lo destruiré.

-Y si no es así... ¿hablarás con el espíritu del libro? Hace un momento dijiste que lograste entenderlo, algo que yo no he podido hacer.

-Veremos... Por ahora, deja ese libro fuera de la vista de todos.

Su hermano menor asintió. Por esa noche, la tranquilidad había regresado, algo que se perdería en mucho tiempo en el palacio.

* * *

¡Hola!

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sobre todo, su paciencia!

Bueno, para este capítulo, con Alejandro, me refiero al personaje del spin-off _Capsule Monsters_ y un poco al histórico Alejandro Magno. También, decidí usar el nombre Timeo a _Timaeus_. Como en sí, este y el nombre de _Crítias_ fueron sacados de los _Diálogos_ de Platón y como sabemos, el texto es reconocido de ese modo al castellano: Timeo (y creo que así me confundo menos para su forma humana jeje). En la serie en español latinoamericano, la pronunciación es diferente (sonando como _Timáius_, que a su vez parece que es la pronunciación del latín al inglés_ tye-MEE-us_, referenciado en como _Timeaus_).

Igualmente, espero que siga siendo de su gusto.

¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!


	5. Preludio del enemigo

**Preludio del enemigo**

Venido de sus nobles antepasados desde las lejanas y frías tierras del norte, Dartz de Assalden, el Real Regidor de la Orden, recibió la carta desde Liorn donde se solicitaba su presencia por uno de los caballeros. En un primer momento, cuando leyó aquellas líneas, Dartz pensó en declinar. Sin embargo, al tratarse de Timeo de Árin quien lo convocaba, una vaga inquietud le sobrevino.

Hasta donde sabía, Timeo era de los más fieles de sus hombres. Dartz mismo había aprobado la promoción del conde de Árin para ser caballero de la Orden y el rey, en una audiencia, lo había nombrado caballero. Todo gracias como su labor de real regidor, título otorgado por el padre del actual rey en los últimos años de su vida y que ahora, Zigfried, su sucesor, le tenía a Dartz por su hombre de confianza.

La guerra contra los hechiceros y contra quienes poseyeran un Espíritu de Monstruo, era una batalla silenciosa en el palacio real, pero en los pueblos, aldeas y villas ocultas entre los bosques, los gritos y angustia de las víctimas no perturbaban nunca el sueño del rey ni de sus seguidores. Antes de que alguno de esos gritos pudiera llegar siquiera cerca del reino, Dartz se encargaba de acallarlos junto a sus caballeros de la muerte y la Orden entera de ser necesario.

Dartz iría, pues, a Liorn, dejando en pausa sus labores en Árlamo. En momentos como ese, el regidor de la Orden creía que necesitaría a sus mejores hombres para un gran enfrentamiento que lenta e inevitablemente se iba acercando.

Sea cual fuere la razón de Timeo para llamarlo, Dartz ejercería su autoridad pese a todo. También, sabría si lo que había descubierto en el reino, lejos de Liorn, tenía algo que ver con la repentina audiencia entre ambos.

* * *

Timeo no pudo dormir. No dejaba de preguntarse la identidad de aquel espíritu.

Indudablemente, aquel libro era muy antiguo y con incalculables años a cuestas. Noah lo había encontrado en una de los calabozos que ya el joven conde había conocido desde hacía tiempo por sí mismo pero que no se atrevió a recorrer.

Sin embargo, ¿por qué su familia era poseedora de tal objeto?

Y ese hombre, ¿residía en el libro de algún modo? ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué había terminado encerrado entre las hojas antiguas de ese libro?

Era indudable que la magia era la causante de todo eso. Los hechiceros habían capturado el alma de aquel infeliz por siempre. Según por sus atuendos y ornamentos de oro, juzgó, posiblemente aquel hombre ocupó en vida un alto puesto en la tierra en la que perteneció.

Y si el libro era tan antiguo como pensaba, con aquella escritura incomprensible, entonces, tal vez, algún antepasado suyo debió de haber viajado hacia el otro lado del Mediterráneo. Timeo sabía que su familia procedía de las tierras de Makedo mucho tiempo atrás. Quizás, pensó, una campaña de soldados había entrado a Alejandría en nombre de su entonces rey y como trofeo, su antepasado recibió aquel libro que posteriormente, las generaciones siguientes ocultaron en aquel calabozo.

En cuanto al parecido entre él y aquel espíritu, bueno, puede que de algún modo, su mente le jugaba una mala pasada. O que el espíritu mismo hubiera tomado su apariencia para perturbarlo si se atrevía a quemar el libro como era su deseo. Como si de algún modo, el espíritu le advirtiera que deshacerse de ese libro sería como si estuviese quemando también su propia alma.

Por otro lado, Noah había conocido en el pueblo de Árlamo a una misteriosa mujer cuyo nombre de familia no había escuchado nunca antes atrás. Según su hermano, dicha mujer había venido desde Alejandría.

Hasta donde sabía, por los conocimientos de la Orden, Alejandría no era el único sitio donde los hechiceros habían comenzado con su aparición y propagación, sin embargo, a Timeo le parecía que poco a poco, los eventos iban llegando de un modo en el que iban coincidiendo, tanto del pasado como del presente.

Si esa mujer, Ishizu Ishtar, quería el libro antiguo para llevarlo de vuelta a Alejandría, se lo daría. Además de obtener de ella la promesa de que abandonaría Árlamo inmediatamente. Sus días como caballero de la Orden iban a terminar. No intervendría si en el futuro, Critias o Hermos iban tras ella por ser una hechicera después de todo.

Las cosas serían más sencillas para Noah y él mismo una vez que el libro estuviera fuera de sus vidas. No quería que su hermano se viera en peligro por algo que posiblemente, no debió de abandonar nunca el Valle del Nilo.

Por esa noche, el libro reposó en otra de las cámaras del palacio donde únicamente Timeo tenía acceso y que donde, pensó, no volvería a ver aquel objeto nuevamente.

* * *

Hermos de Grumed compartía una herencia con su prima Serenity. No sólo económica, sino además de un legado otorgado por sus progenitores. Los caballeros de Eclesto y Grumed habían combatido valerosamente en difíciles batallas por el reino. El padre de Serenity había muerto en batalla mientras que el caballero de Grumed pudo vivir unos años más para ver a su hijo crecer, aunque le faltó más días de existencia para ver cómo Hermos obtenía el prestigio del título de armas.

No era un secreto que todos pensaran en que ambos jóvenes terminarían uniendo sus vidas como era la costumbre. Pero lo que nadie pensaba hasta entonces, era que Serenity ya había elegido a quien esperaba, fuera su esposo.

Y como desde el primer día que supo de aquel romance entre su amigo de la infancia y su única pariente con vida, Hermos no deseaba otra cosa que la felicidad de Serenity.

Secretamente, Timeo admiraba a su amigo por este hecho, aunque también, el conde de Árin había decidido que si no lograba nunca el prestigio bélico que necesitaba para ser digno de ella, simplemente se retiraría. Según creía, la honra de la hija de uno de los caballeros más recordados del reino no debía ser estropeada por su culpa.

Hermos no adivinaba que los pensamientos de su amigo fueran esos, así como tampoco imaginaba el contenido de la carta que Timeo la había entregado durante su visita al palacio de Árin y que a su vuelta a su propio hogar, entregó a su prima.

**O-O**

Después de entregar su caballo a la servidumbre, entró al palacio, buscando entre una y otra de las cámaras a Serenity. Ni siquiera los criados podían predecir dónde se encontraba exactamente la joven después de varios minutos en los que ella pasaba sola en un área determinada del palacio. Desde niña había sido un tanto huraña, pero en lugar de encerrarse en las más oscuras habitaciones, Hermos por lo menos sabía que su prima prefería la luz. Y en un día tan iluminado como ese, no la encontraría dentro del palacio, sino en los jardines.

Después de los saludos, Hermos entregó la carta de Timeo a Serenity. Ella, de inmediato, la tomó. Sin importarle que su primo estuviera presente, la joven procedió a leerla en silencio. Conforme iba avanzando la lectura, Serenity iba expresando más felicidad en su rostro. La finalizó con una radiante sonrisa y sin poder contenerse, dio un abrazo a Hermos, el cual, estaba sumamente sorprendido.

-Serenity, ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué es lo que te ha escrito Timeo?

-¡Oh, Hermos! ¡Soy tan feliz! ¡Timeo me ha escuchado!

-¿Escucharte? ¿Le haz hecho prometer algo? -preguntó nuevamente el caballero, sin poder imaginar qué tipo de promesa pudo haber hecho Timeo a ella.

Serenity se apartó de su primo, poniéndose un poco más seria.

-También... tú deberías hacer lo mismo que Timeo. Me preocupo mucho por los dos...

-¿Hacer lo mismo? Serenity, ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Qué te ha dicho Timeo?

Lo joven hizo una pausa a su festejo. Un poco más seria, miró fijamente a su primo, para comunicarle la noticia que terminaría por pasmar al muchacho:

-Él va a renunciar a la Orden de los Cinco.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Así es, primo. Timeo dejará de ser caballero de la Orden porque yo se lo he pedido.

-¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?! ¡Timeo no puede abandonar la Orden en estos momentos! ¡Yo tampoco puedo hacerlo! ¡Debemos lealtad al rey! ¡Tenemos una misión que cumplir!

-¡Timeo me dijo lo mismo y sin embargo, renunciará, porque hasta él sabe que, en el fondo, no quiere que haya más muertes a sus espaldas! ¡Deben parar con esas muertes ya! ¡¿O a ti también te complace ver la muerte de niños, mujeres y hombres?! ¡¿Cuánta sangre debe derramarse en nombre del rey?! -terminó de decir la joven, en cuyos ojos, se veían en sus bordes unas pequeñas lágrimas que se iban formando.

La ilusión de su prima comenzaba a asustar a Hermos. Sobre todo, pensar en Timeo; su camarada y amigo de la infancia había terminado cediendo, pese a las consecuencias. La Orden, como estricta institución que era desde mucho tiempo atrás, no consideraba a la renuncia como una opción. O al menos no hasta donde Hermos sabía.

-¡Eso no lo eximirá de ser vigilado! -dijo el joven, tratando de suavizar su voz y hacer entender su preocupaciones a su prima- ¡Serenity, la Orden querrá saber del por qué de su renuncia y para ellos, una promesa a un ser amado no es suficiente justificación! ¡Nada lo es, salvo, tal vez, la muerte!

-Puedes elegir, Hermos... Esa es la enseñanza más grande que nos legaron nuestros padres... Seguir siempre la justicia...

Luego de un instante de silencio, en el que el joven recordó a su padre brevemente, finalizó la conversación, diciendo a su prima:

-Entonces, si así lo quiere mi destino, no me opondré a el.

* * *

Nacida en las lejanas tierras de Alejandría, Ishizu había abandonado su nación, al igual que sus hermanos y más miembros de su clan.

Desde hacía varios siglos atrás, habían perdido un objeto muy valioso y por tal, creían que la comunidad entera de los Ishtar estaba maldecida. Ya solamente a muy pocos de los miembros del clan conservaban su herencia en sus ojos. Las profesiones de hechiceros, escribas y guardianes de las tumbas se fueron dispersando, siendo estos últimos quienes permanecían en Egipto a toda costa, protegiendo las tumbas de los antiguos reyes.

Los escribas, al no tener otro recinto sagrado donde resguardaban sus documentos antiguos, se ocuparon solamente de las escrituras de su propio clan. Todo había sido así desde que el faraón Seto había subido al trono, cuya tumba vigilaban estrictamente aun después de tanto tiempo.

Y como después, Nejet y Eleitias habían desaparecido con el paso de los años, al igual que la biblioteca misma, las memorias era lo único valioso que podían conservar de sí mismos. Historia que Ishizu sabía y mantenía en su mente desde que era niña. Parte de esos conocimientos era la absoluta certeza de que aquel objeto que habían perdido, aún existía. Los hechiceros partían entonces de Alejandría con ese propósito y así, quizás, devolver a su clan la paz y retirar la maldición sobre ellos. Pero la mayoría de las veces, los hechiceros no volvían a Alejandría, dado el fracaso de su búsqueda y su propia vergüenza al no querer volver derrotados.

Los viajes comenzaban cuando el hechicero soñaba. Era una visión en la que se le revelaba un lugar lejano donde posiblemente, encontrarían lo que por siglos buscaban.

Los hermanos de la joven partieron hacia el oriente, mientras ella se adentró en el mundo occidental, donde descubrió con horror que aquel reino en el que iniciaría su búsqueda, mantenía una guerra sin tregua contra aquellos que poseían Espíritus de Monstruo o que eran hechiceros como ella.

Los herederos de los Ishtar todavía mantenían la facultad de invocar Espíritus, pero dado el incidente de tiempo atrás, ya no confinaban a dichas criaturas en lápidas de piedra. Ishizu se sorprendió mucho entonces: los habitantes de Álramo desconocían la historia de Eleitias, así que no sabían el origen de que fueran elegidos como poseedores de magia y criaturas.

Por otra parte, ningún otro miembro del clan de los Ishtar se había topado con otra gente que poseyera las misma habilidades que ellos. Con el tiempo, la gente de distintos reinos fuera de Egipto que tuviera esos poderes, fue muriendo y los Espíritus se fueron olvidando, dando paso a seres que se hablaba entre la gente como seres mitológicos.

Así pues, Árlamo se había transformado entonces en la nueva Eleitias o el nuevo Nejet. Una señal que Ishizu no pasó por alto. Y menos aún cuando conoció a Noah de Árin:

Ishizu había comenzado su búsqueda cuando se estableció en Árlamo, haciéndose de numerosos documentos antiguos que le dieran alguna pista y de pronto, coincidió con aquel jovencito del que supo, poseía una biblioteca propia, algo que muy pocos poseían al desconocer la lengua escrita. Además, a Ishizu le pareció que esa costumbre de Noah era muy similar a la de su clan. La joven estaba consciente de la descendencia del rey Seto, pero si de verdad había corrido con suerte, era probable que estuviera hablando con uno de los portadores de la sangre real de Nejet.

Tuvo ese presentimiento. Escribió varias veces al joven de Árin y para su buena suerte, él también estaba interesado en conocerla, con el propósito de hacer más basta su propia biblioteca. Cada ida al pueblo de parte de Noah, significaba volver a su casa con más libros cedidos por Ishizu. Así, había pasado cerca de un año.

A la hechicera no le costó demasiado saber que Timeo era pariente de Noah.

Y hasta entonces, Ishizu comprobó con satisfacción que sus sospechas daban frutos cuando observó que hasta su casa, llegaron los hermanos de Árin.

**O-O**

Los recibió en una de las cámaras de su hogar, el cual, no era tan grande como el palacio de Árin, pero conservaba elegancia en sus adornos, los cuales le recordaban a la propietaria los colores de su nación.

Noah miraba toda la estancia, encantado, pues nunca había sido recibido en esa cámara, mientras Timeo examinaba cada rincón con su acostumbrado recelo.

Casi un minuto pasó hasta que Ishizu pudo entrar en la misma cámara y hablarles. Al verla, Timeo reconoció que nunca antes la había visto en su vida, pero algo en su interior, le resultaba de algún modo conocido.

Luego de los saludos, la joven, con gran tranquilidad en su rostro y voz, preguntó a los recién llegados:

-¿A qué debo el honor de su visita, señores de Árin?

Timeo, por respuesta, se limitó a mirar a Noah, insinuándole que de inmediato, debía ir al verdadero asunto que los había llevado hasta ahí. El menor de los Árin tomó la palabra entonces:

-Verá, señora Ishtar... Hace tiempo hice un descubrimiento en mi hogar... Y hasta hace un día fue que mi hermano mayor se enteró de ello...

-¿De qué se trata su descubrimiento? ¿Cree que yo le pueda ayudar? -volvió a preguntar su interlocutora, con calma.

-Sí. Bueno... Lo que pasa es que este descubrimiento es de algo muy antiguo... Y yo recuerdo que usted una vez me contó que de donde viene, su familia se dedicaba a saber de escritos antiguos y que sabían hablar muchos idiomas...

-Así es, joven Noah -corroboró Ishizu, tranquilamente.

-Entonces... Usted misma sabe otros dialectos, como he visto, así que me preguntaba si usted sabe en qué lengua está escrito el libro que descubrí en las cámaras subterráneas de mi hogar...

Timeo llevaba en uno de sus brazos una tela que envolvía un objeto. El caballero entonces dio un paso al frente hasta su hermano para tendérselo y aquel terminara por desenvolver de la tela grisácea un libro.

Frente a Ishizu había una mesa pequeña. Sobre la superficie de madera, Noah dejó el libro, el cual, la joven contemplaba con sorpresa al reconocer de inmediato el símbolo de la gruesa y desgastada portada.

-¡El libro milenario! -exclamó, casi sin poder contenerse.

-¿Libro milenario? ¿Ese es su nombre? -preguntó Timeo.

-Si, así es. Mis antepasados me enseñaron a creer en su existencia. Por muchos años, en Alejandría, se cuidó de él... En especial en Eleitias y el reino de Nejet, donde los faraones mismos cuidaban de el. El libro volvió con los hechiceros y escribas de Eleitias cuando el hijo del rey Aknamkanon murió. Siglos después, el libro había desaparecido. -explicó la joven, todavía con algo de emoción en su voz.

-¿Entonces, es cierta la leyenda? ¿Un príncipe murió por causa de los hechiceros? -preguntó Noah a su vez, rememorando el relato que su hermano le había dicho y la sorprendente coincidencia.

-Si. Pero eran distintos que a los que aquí se les da muerte.

La joven dijo eso último, mientras daba una breve mirada al hermano de Noah.

Timeo iba a protestar, pero Ishizu continuó.

-En este mundo, los propósitos de los hombres hacen que la magia sirva para el bien y para el mal. Mi clan, los Ishtar, no han tenido otro objetivo que el de continuar con un legado. Y ese libro fue el inicio de todo. El príncipe que murió por causa de la magia era heredero de mi clan, al igual que los causantes de su desgracia. Atem, que ese era su nombre, murió y su alma fue capturada por el hechicero que trató de usar la magia del libro para sus propósitos viles. Y cuando el príncipe dejó este mundo, según nuestras escrituras, se llevó consigo las almas de muchos quienes poseían Espíritus de Monstruo como él.

-Fue la ira de los dioses. El Día de la Ira -señaló Noah.

-Las escrituras de mi gente también dicen que el faraón, padre del príncipe muerto, castigó a los hechiceros que mataron a su hijo y después de haber declarado un sucesor de la familia real, la siguiente generación de hechiceros se dedicó a liberar el alma del príncipe. Todo fue en vano. Y después de que uno de nuestros más sagrados recintos fuera destruido, el libro desapareció, pero el clan nunca dejó de creer en que seguía en este mundo.

Noah y Timeo miraban el libro en silencio. En sus mentes recorría el mismo recuerdo del hombre que habían visto cada cual.

-Lo he visto -dijo Noah, pensativo-. Estoy seguro de que ese hombre que he visto es ese príncipe.

-¿Es cierto eso? -preguntó Ishizu a Noah, todavía sorprendida-. ¿Haz visto a Atem?

-Si. Pero no lo comprendo -lamentó Noah, para luego mirar a Timeo con una pequeña sonrisa-. Pero mi hermano Timeo ya habló con él también y supo entenderlo.

-Si, entendí lo que me dijo ese hombre, pero no estoy dispuesto a volver a hablarle -añadió rápidamente Timeo.

-Hazlo, por favor, hermano. Quizás podamos ayudarlo a que sea liberado del libro.

**O-O**

Aun le costaba procesar todo aquello. Tal parecía que con su salida de la Orden, se iban presentando más cosas que se relacionaban a ella, como para hacerlo dudar más todavía en todo lo que había creído.

Hablarle a esa alma que supuestamente pertenecía al príncipe del que le habían hablado antes de su iniciación en la Orden era algo de lo que seguramente, presintió, se arrepentiría.

La historia que le habían dicho a él, decía que ese príncipe estaba destinado a subir al trono y que había cometido el error de se amigo de hechiceros, los cuales, se unieron con los que poseían Espíritus de Monstruo y ambos, habían terminado asesinando al príncipe con un hechizo. Pero el padre de ese príncipe también era un hechicero y llamó toda su magia para revertir el hechizo y así, maldecir a todos quienes tuvieran un Espíritu y fueran hechiceros, pues merecían la muerte, así como los que traicionaron al príncipe. Ese había sido el último rey hechicero. A partir de entonces, se les dio caza a esa gente.

Y ahora, Ishizu decía que los hechiceros de Alejandría aun existían y que habían sido aliados de ese príncipe y que fueron protectores de ese libro que había tenido algo que ver con la muerte del heredero al trono.

Y el hecho de que los antepasados de los Árin habían terminado con ese libro y la extraña semejanza entre Timeo y el alma del príncipe, ¿qué significaba?

Timeo cada vez comprendía menos.

-¿Entonces? ¿Hablarás con el alma del príncipe Atem? -insistió Noah a su hermano. Ishizu también miraba a Timeo, interrogante.

El joven conde no tenía el mismo tacto para hablar como su hermano y menos cuando estaba enfadado o secretamente confundido.

Se dirigió a Ishizu entonces:

-Sea que pueda ayudar a esa alma o no, señora Ishizu, quiero que después de esta visita, se lleve el libro de vuelta a Alejandría. Venérenlo o destrúyanlo, no me importa lo que hagan, pero usted y su gente deberán irse de Árlamo lo más pronto posible.

Su interlocutora no se sorprendió por el modo en el que Timeo le había hablado. Y antes bien, respondió a su vez, volviendo a su tranquilidad.

-Es usted un caballero de la Orden. ¿Por qué no ha delatado mi presencia ante los suyos si aún antes de venir hasta mi casa, sabía que soy una hechicera?

-No me concierne. Y no me interesará el porvenir de usted ni si su nombre llega a saberse en la Orden. Mi palabra pesará contra la suya si llega a mencionar a mi hermano o a mí. Tampoco le advertiré ni le ayudaré a huir.

Noah escuchó todas aquellas palabras, sorprendido. Tendría que despedirse del libro por orden se su hermano, pero por lo menos vería que la hechicería no se usaba con fines catastróficos como decía la Orden. Y tal vez, eso haría que su hermano mayor cambiara su modo de pensar frente a los que buscaba y ejecutaba.

Una pequeña sesión de espiritismo siguió entonces. Frente a su hermano e Ishizu, Timeo extendió su mano y tocó las viejas páginas del libro. Cerró los ojos. Esperaba que cuando volviera a abrirlos, no estuviera frente a él aquella presencia.

Sus ojos se abrieron varios segundos después. Noah y la joven hechicera lo miraban con atención.

Con un tono de voz serio y grave, miró a su hermano y luego a Ishizu, para anunciarle a esta última:

-No lo veo. Ishizu, el libro es suyo ahora.

* * *

Los días pasaron. En Liorn se fueron reuniendo los servidores de la Orden, quienes comentaban con especial alegría que el Regidor hubiese llegado ya y que en unas horas más, comenzaría la audiencia. Timeo esperaba entonces el momento de la reunión, la cual esperaba que se hiciera dentro del recinto de la Orden. No había visto a sus dos camaradas, los cuales, se encontraron en el exterior.

-Critias, amigo, gusto en saludarte -saludó Hermos, con su habitual buen humor.

-Hermos. Bueno es volver a verte -correspondió Critias, el cual, su tono y maneras eran más serias que las de sus amigos.

-Creí que estarías en Árlamo.

-Y así era. Su majestad, el rey, me ha enviado a dirigir la guardia del Regidor Real. No pude negarme a ese honor. Además, desde la última vez que estuve aquí, supe que Timeo había escrito al Regidor. Salí un día después que el mensajero y cuando estuve allá, en Árlamo, pasaron pocos días hasta que el rey ha solicitado mi presencia en el palacio. Luego, pues, heme de vuelta en Liorn. Por cierto, Hermos, ¿tú sabes a qué se debe la reunión entre el Regidor y Timeo?

Ante aquella pregunta, Hermos se encogió de hombros, demostrando un aparente desconocimiento de su parte.

-No creo que acierte a decirte la verdad. Timeo a penas y ha hablado conmigo desde la última vez que lo viste. De su parte, no tengo palabra.

Lo cual era técnicamente cierto. Por Serenity, Hermos estaba al tanto de todo. Creyó, sin embargo, que si Critias debía enterarse, sería por el propio Timeo, además de saber los supuestos motivos.

Critias, a su vez, respondió:

-Bueno. Supongo que nos terminaremos enterando después.

**O-O**

Otro tiempo más pasó y Timeo por fin fue llamado y conducido a una de las cámaras del palacio de la Orden. Para su sorpresa, cuando ocupó su ligar frente a una mesa, se encontró que en la audiencia también estarían presentes Critias y Hermos, sentados un poco más apartados que él, en calidad de testigos tal vez.

La mesa frente a Timeo tenía seis sillas que en breve, serían ocupadas por el Regidor y los Cinco Hermanos de la Orden.

En silencio, dichos lugares se fueron ocupando hasta que en la silla del centro, el Regidor Dartz hizo su entrada y tomo su lugar. Las miradas de aquellos hombres pesaban sobre Timeo, el cual, sin quererlo, se sintió como en un juicio similar a los acusados que capturaba.

A los lados de aquella mesa había un soldado. Uno de ellos interrumpió el momentáneo silencio para anunciar el inicio de la audiencia, presentando a cada uno de los presentes, pero en este caso, tan sólo anunció a dos personas:

-Señor Regidor Real, Dartz de Assalden -luego, mirando a Timeo, continuó-. Conde Timeo de Árin, Caballero de la Orden de los Cinco.

Esa fue la breve ceremonia de inicio.

De inmediato, el Regidor tomó la palabra.

-He sabido por medio de una carta que solicitaba mi presencia en Liorn, caballero Timeo. Debido a su lealtad con la corona y a la Orden misma, he accedido a dejar mis deberes en Árlamo y con el rey para venir enseguida. Pero antes de saber el motivo de la audiencia, creo pertinente ponerle al corriente de las noticias del reino.

Timeo, en silencio, inclinó su cabeza como aprobación, aunque, de su parte, hubiera preferido pasar de inmediato al asunto principal que lo había llevado hasta ahí. Dartz continuó.

-Al sur de Árlamo, en la región colindante con nuestro reino llamada Yzanjo, ha habido actividad sospechosa departe de sus residentes.

-Yzanjo recibió la visita de la Orden hace poco menos de un año, creo recordar... -se adelantó a decir Timeo, pues él mismo había quedado a cargo de dirigir aquella misión.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, caballero Timeo. Pero le diré algo que usted no sabe y era justo lo que ocupaba mi atención hasta que recibí la carta suya que me trajo hasta aquí -dijo el Regido, levantando la voz-. Yzanjo es un pasaje entre quienes quieren llegar al reino de Árlamo por medio del mar y la zona montañosa. Según los centuriones, desde el mar hasta las montañas ha habido niebla y otros movimientos extraños que es propio de hechiceros o incluso de Espíritus. Luego, en el bosque, al pie de las montañas, los soldados no pueden sobrevivir entre todos esos malditos hechiceros que los atacan por la espalda o en medio de alguno de sus viles trucos. El rey sabe de esa situación y por ello, ha decidido que ustedes, los caballeros de la Orden, organicen un ataque contra todos los hechiceros, quemando todo el maldito bosque si es necesario.

Por varios instantes, Dartz esperó la respuesta de Timeo para que aquel terminara diciendo que aceptaba la misión y que partiría de inmediato. Pero eso no ocurría.

-¿Y bien? ¿No piensa cumplir con su deber, caballero Timeo? -insistió Dartz.

El joven suspiró, pero mantuvo su mirada firme, al igual que su voz, cuando respondió:

-Entonces, es mi deber decirle ahora cuál ha sido el motivo de que haya convocado a esta audiencia, señor.

-Adelante, entonces -respondió el Regidor, aun sin quitar su tono imperioso.

-He decidido abandonar mi puesto en la Orden y por supuesto, al renunciar al título de caballero.

**O-O**

Los Hermanos de la Orden, sentados a cada costado de Dartz, comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos algunas palabras mientras el Regidor se mantenía en silencio, mirando fijamente a su interlocutor.

Por su parte, los otros dos caballeros de la Orden, escucharon a su compañero. En las mentes de cada cual, pasaron las siguientes palabras:

-_¿Qué locura es esta? _

_-Serenity... Ojalá no estés equivocada..._

Dartz levantó su mano derecha. De inmediato, las murmuraciones a su alrededor pararon. El Regidor tomó la palabra para dirigirse a Timeo, el cual permanecía igual de impasible que él.

-¿Está seguro de su petición? -preguntó el Regidor.

-Totalmente.

Siguió un silencio en el que Dartz dirigía la vista hacia los otros caballeros situado al fondo de la cámara. Estudiando sus rostros brevemente, en uno leyó sorpresa y en otro, una expresión seria.

Dirigió su mirada de vuelta a Timeo.

-Perderá muchísimo más que su rango en la Orden y su título -continuó, con una voz cada vez más seria y grave.- Además, el reino necesita todavía de sus servicios en la Orden dadas las circunstancias que acabo de decirle...

-Entonces, ¿ello significa que no se me permitirá abandonar la Orden? -cuestionó Timeo, mirando, además, a los otros hombres sentados a los lados de Dartz, uno de los cuales, estaba escribiendo algo sobre un pergamino y en silencio, aquel documento llegó hasta el Regidor, el cual, leyó mentalmente aquellas líneas para dirigir su vista, de nueva cuenta, a Timeo.

-Su majestad, el rey, me ha pedido que detengamos a los hechiceros y a lo que poseen Espíritus de Monstruo a la brevedad, ya que se trata de un asunto muy delicado... Los caballeros Critias, Hermos y usted, deberán cumplir con esta misión.

Timeo, de inmediato, se apresuró a decir:

-Señor Regidor Real, con todo respeto, pero quisiera que tomara en cuenta mi petición...

-Ha sido escuchado, caballero Timeo -interrumpió Dartz, ya con marcada molestia-. Pero aun tenemos que deliberar los otros miembros de la Orden y yo. Y eso no será sino hasta cuando termine este asunto en Yzanjo. De usted y sus compañeros dependerá el tiempo que les ocupe concluirla. Aunque le advierto que no me quedaré mucho tiempo en Liorn.

Timeo guardó silencio. En su interior, estaba furioso, pero se limitó a que su garganta soltara un corto suspiro -similar a un gruñido- y morder su labio inferior hasta hacerse sangre, un dolor que ni siquiera sintió.

**O-O**

Luego de entregarles más detalles de su nueva encomienda a los caballeros, el Regidor dio por terminada la audiencia, anunciando a Timeo y sus camaradas que abandonaran la cámara y que a ser posible, partieran lo más pronto posible.

Timeo, seguido de Hermos y Critias, se dirigió de inmediato a otra parte del palacio de la Orden, con el fin de escribir dos cartas y fueran entregadas en cuanto partiera.

Hermos también aprovechó para escribir a su prima, ya que seguramente, Timeo le escribiría a ella. Le diría sobre su ausencia, pero sobre todo, comunicarle positivamente que volvería a casa en breve, todo eso con el fin de tratar de no preocuparla de alguna manera.

Critias, por otro lado, recibió un par de cartas, las cuales, venían desde el palacio de Árlamo. El conde de Galaí no tenía familia directa conocida por el resto, pero de los tres caballeros, era uno de los que más influencia tenía en la corte real.

Se había hecho amigo de Hermos y Timeo luego de los nombramientos en la Orden, apreciando que sus camaradas eran tan diestros como él en el uso de las armas, aunque cada cual en una especialidad distinta: Hermos, en tierra o en caballo, era certero con la ballesta, Timeo, en tierra, avanzaba sigiloso y se abría paso con en uso de su espada y él, Critias, igualmente, con una espada o lanzas de punto de hierro, a caballo, era capaz de avanzar entre todos sus enemigos. Aunque Timeo y Hermos supieran también hacer eso, consideraban no hacerlo a menos que fuera realmente necesario en contra de los enemigos.

Pese a que confiaba en Critias, Timeo no tenía con él el mismo lazo que con Hermos. A veces, el caballero de Galaí solía ser más reservado o incluso, sus otros dos camaradas habían tenido que acostumbrarse al carácter de Critias, que en definitiva, daba al cumplimiento de su deber algo más que victoria al reino. Era el único de los tres que, cuando la sangre manchaba sus armas, sonreía.

**O-O**

Antes de haber ido a escribir y recibir las cartas, los caballeros intercambiaron algunas palabras.

-¿Así que ese era el_ maravilloso secreto_ que guardaba esta audiencia, Timeo? ¿Tu abandono en la Orden?- preguntó Critias, mientras aun seguían avanzando por los pasillos del palacio.

-Si, así es -respondió Timeo, secamente.

-¿Y por qué ahora haz tomado tal decisión? -insistió el caballero de Galaí.

-Me debo a otra gente más cercana. Ocuparán todo mi tiempo en adelante y es mi deber estar a su lado...

-¿Quién? ¿Tu hermano menor Noah? ¿No ha aprendido nada de cómo llevar el gobierno de un simple palacio? -preguntó Critias, haciendo hincapié en sus palabras en dando entender que Noah, para él, era un inútil.

-¡Mi hermano Noah ha heredado la inteligencia! ¡En nuestro hogar ha guardado el conocimiento de muchas generaciones y lenguas que aprende y habla! ¡Mi gusto por las armas equivale a su intelecto! ¡Cuida tus palabras! -alzó la voz Timeo, deteniendo su marcha para mirar molesto a su camarada, el cual, también se detuvo, al igual que Hermos.

-Bueno, en algo debía ocupar todo su tiempo... -dijo Critias, con una pequeña sonrisa que Timeo percibió de burla-. Además, Timeo, creo que haz hecho enojar al Regidor. Si así lo quiere, quitará también la influencia en la corte real.

-Soy consciente de ello -dijo Timeo, reanudando la marcha.

-Bueno, bueno -interfirió ahora Hermos, con un tono de voz despreocupado-. Es la decisión de Timeo. Él sólo sabe sus motivos y debemos respetarlos, Además, igual y yo también me canso de tanta guerra y me retiro también.

-¡Ha! ¡Son locuras! -exclamó Critias-. ¿Quién renuncia al prestigio y al honor por propia voluntad?

Tomeo y Hermos no respondieron, aunque de haber sido por el conde de Árin, habría respondido con un merecido puñetazo. Pero simple y llanamente, prefirió ignorar. Si tenía suerte a su vuelta, sería de la última vez que escucharía la ironía y fieros comentarios de Critias.

Después de ese diálogo y luego de que Timeo y Hermos se cercioraron de que un mensajero iría a entregar las cartas a la mañana siguiente, cada cual se retiró en silencio a un dormitorio del én sería la mañana siguiente cuando los caballeros partían a Yzanjo. El viaje de ida y vuelta ocuparía por lo menos tres días, sin contar el tiempo que les llevaría acabar con su misión. Llevarían más hombres con ellos, además de coordinar a los pocos que ya había en aquel lugar. Con todo, Timeo esperaba estar de vuelta en Liorn en seis días como mucho.

* * *

El amanecer llegó. Montando sus caballos y en compañía de cincuenta hombres, los caballeros de la Orden de los Cinco partieron.

Del mismo modo, iba a hacerlo uno de los mensajeros, pero fue detenido por uno de los Hermanos de la Orden en persona, quien con una indicación, le dijo:

-No entregarás esas cartas, lacayo. Dámelas. La Orden se encargará de ello.

* * *

El Regidor de la Orden Escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Gansley, el miembro más viejo de la Orden de los Cinco. Una vez más, aquel hombre recalcaba que Timeo no debía abandonar a la Orden. Estaban al tanto de la situación económica del caballero y hasta donde sabían, no había motivo para que el conde de Árin decidiera irse de pronto. Al punto de vista de otro miembro de la Orden, Crump, Timeo se estaba volviendo sospechoso de algo.

Lector, otro miembro más de los Cinco, supo por uno de los escribas del palacio que Timeo y Hermos habían escrito unas cartas poco tiempo después de que la audiencia había terminado.

Interceptar al mensajero que llevaría esas cartas fue fácil. Leerlas fue aun más sencillo. Interpretarlas, era un misterio.

-La primera carta es para una mujer -comenzó Lector a decir a los otros miembros de la Orden y al Regidor-. Se disculpa por tardar varios días más para reunirse con ella.

-¿Se menciona el nombre de esa joven? -preguntó Johnson, el único hombre de los Cinco que, al igual que Dartz, provenía de otra nación del norte.

-No. Pero al parecer, pretende desposarla -aclaró Lector de inmediato, para luego continuar-. Timeo dice a Noah que lo perdone. Que había mentido y si había visto al príncipe de Nejet. Pero que lo había ignorado. Creía que con el libro fuera de sus vidas, todo volvería a la normalidad. Además, añade que luego de recibir esta carta, ordene a uno de los criados de su palacio que entregue la otra carta a la joven desconocida, que ese criado en específico ya sabe dónde vive la destinataria.

-¿Y bien, caballeros? -preguntó Dartz a los presentes, mirándolos uno a uno-. ¿Será que el caballero Timeo quiere contraer matrimonio con esa joven y por ella abandonará la Orden? ¿O ese príncipe y ese libro que menciona tienen algo que ver?

-Debemos visitar al joven Noah -respondió Nezbitt, en nombre de sus compañeros-. Él nos debe aclarar de qué modo se comunican con el príncipe de Nejet. Además de que nos hable del libro que menciona Timeo.

-En cuanto a ese criado -continuó Lector-, tendremos que obtener su confesión de cualquier modo para que nos diga la identidad de la prometida secreta de Timeo. La cual, estoy casi seguro de que será la misma destinataria a la que ha escrito Hermos: la joven Serenity.

-No lo creo -se adelantó el Regidor, al oír esa teoría-. Esa joven terminará casada con alguien influyente en la corte o por lo menos con Hermos. Su honra y la de su padre está en juego.

-Entonces, señor, no tenemos nada que perder -respondió Johnson nuevamente-. Recuerden que es por la seguridad del reino. Un caballero de la Orden, menos que nadie, debe guardar un secreto. La guerra no termina aún. Y debemos saber quienes son nuestros aliados o enemigos.

Dartz sonrió.

* * *

¡Hola!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sobre todo, su paciencia.

¡Hasta la próxima y saludos!


End file.
